Once Revived, Twice Broken
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: "I thought I was bulletproof, unbreakable, indestructible...But I was wrong...Very wrong." With all the darkness and chaos surrounding Dean's life, he had no idea things were about to get worse...Much worse. When Dean is found brutally attacked by an unknown assailant leaving him in a coma, his best friend Roman vows for revenge, and with that, gains help from an unlikely ally.
1. The Attack

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories thatI have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Attack **

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw!" Michael Cole's voice came on over the sound of Raw's opening theme song as he introduced the audience to the show, then nodded over toward his two broadcast partners and continued, "On my right is Byron Saxton, and on my left is JBL, and we are live tonight from the town of Greenwich Connecticut, the home of none other then the CEO of the company Triple H." The crowd erupted in boo's and jeers with only a few short rounds of cheers and applause. Suddenly the stadium blasted with the sound of Kevin Owen's theme song as the self proclaimed "Prizefighter" made his way down to the ring. The stadium erupted again in a chorus of boos and cheers from the audience as the ring announcer Lillian Garcia announced the match.

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada weighing in at 271 pounds, Kevin Owens!" "Boy this match is already shaping up to be quite a comeback isn't it Byron?" Cole asked turning to his partner as the three announcers watched Kevin enter the ring. Byron nodded and was about to reply when the sound of the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose's theme song blared through the arena causing an eruption of cheers and applause from the audience, but nothing happened. There was no sign of Dean Ambrose anywhere. The music stopped then started up again a few minutes later, with still no sign of the Lunatic Fringe. "Somebody better check what's going on backstage." Cole replied, "This could be serious."

The sounds of the arena quieted down as Kevin paced back and forth in the ring obviously getting frustrated and angry. Meanwhile backstage as Roman Reigns watched the events play out, he realized something was wrong. Dean was never late for a match especially not the ones he was in. Taking out his cellphone from his pocket, the Samoan man drew in a deep breath and dialed in Dean's number. Keeping himself calm as he listened for the sound of his best friend tp pick up, a cold shiver of fear ran down his spine, when he heard a faint sound in the distance. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he listened for the sound and took a small step forward as he know realized the sound was Dean's theme song playing as his ringtone. _That's odd._ Roman thought as another shiver ran down his spine. _What the hell is going on here?_

Roman held his breath and his heart pounded in his chest like thunder as he slowly began walking toward the source of the sound, with the music getting louder and louder the closer he got. Keeping a constant vigilance of his surroundings, he looked down, and felt his heart sank in his chest with worry and fear. "Oh god. Dean." He breathed in horror as he noticed the blackberry cellphone lying in a small pool of blood that seemed to lead as a trail. Gently picking up Dean's phone as the music stopped, he drew in a deep breath to try and keep himself calm. Something was definitely wrong, and he knew it.

Following the trail, while attempting to keep himself calm, as an overwhelming wave after wave of fear ran down his spine, he now realized that the trail of blood seemed to get darker and darker as he now headed into the parking lot. "God please, don't let Dean be dead." He pleaded softly. "God please no." Clearing his throat, and drawing in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and called out, "Dean? You here man?" There was no answer, and as Roman continued to follow the trail, he kept calling out Dean's name, but to no avail. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes snapped open again as a quiet sound was heard over his own pounding heart - A whisper of breath, short and shallow, and yet at that moment it was the best sound he had ever heard. It meant that wherever Dean was, that he was still alive. "Dean?" The Samoan man called out again. "Come on bro, talk to me. Where are you?"

Again there was nothing but silence as Roman called out, "Come on Dean, talk to me man." Finally as he looked down ahead of him he noticed a figure lying on the ground in a crumpled heap in a pool of dark blood and a shiver of fear ran down his spine. "Dean!" Roman fell to his knees beside his brother and tried to gently shake him awake, but to no avail. Suddenly as Dean began to stir, Roman let out a soft breath of relief. A quiet groan of pain passed through the Lunatic Fringe's lips as he slowly started to raise his head, looking around in confusion. "Ro...Roman?" His gaze was disoriented as he attempted to figure out where he was. "Wh...What happened?" He asked weakly as Roman placed a gently hand on his shoulder to keep his best friend still. "Easy bro." The Samoan man replied gently. "I'm going to call an ambulance okay? just take it nice and easy."

A quiet groan of pain escaped from the Lunatic Fringe's mouth as he closed his eyes briefly before reopening them again. "So...Tired..." He muttered weakly as his eyes closed again. "Stay with me bro." Roman said gently. "Stay with me you hear me Dean? Don't go to sleep. I need you to stay awake buddy come on." Roman watched as Dean's eyes rolled back inside his head for a brief second before his eyes closed and his breathing became shallow almost inaudible, which began to make him panic. "Dean? Come on bro, I need you to stay with me come on Ambrose wake up." With a shaky hand on his cellphone he attempted to dial 911, and with a soft breath, he gently spoke to the operator to inform her of his location. "I need an ambulance pronto. My best friend is dying."

* * *

With the voice of the operator talking to him, he felt a sense of calm, and yet a fear at the same time that only seemed to grow once he realized Dean had stopped breathing. "Come on bro." He muttered softly. "Don't do this Dean. Don't leave me bro please." He now felt a round of tears blurring his vision. "Everything alright sir?" The operator asked as Roman informed her on Dean's condition. "He's not breathing." "Okay, so now what you want to do is remain calm." The operator instructed. "Do you know how to do CPR?" "Yes." Roman replied while drawing in a deep yet shaky breath. "Then what you need to do is try and get him to start breathing again." The Operator instructed. "The paramedics should be there at any moment." Roman drew in another shaky breath and began attempting to perform CPR on Dean to try and revive him. "Come on Dean." He said softly. "Come on bro. Breathe."

Time seemed to slow down around him as he tried to keep doing CPR, but to no avail. Nothing was working and Roman now began to get the sinking feeling that it was too late. He stopped once he heard the sound of the ambulance sirens and saw the paramedics rush out toward him. Roman watched through blurry vision as the paramedics placed a breathing mask over Dean's mouth, while the other two attempted to perform CPR on him which lasted only for a few minutes before a faint sound of heartbeat filled the heart monitor that was now connected to Dean's chest, which sent a wave of relief through Roman's body. That a boy Dean-O. He thought with a smile as he now watched them load him onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

"Are you part of his family?" One of the paramedic's asked him. "Not by blood." Roman said softly. "It's more like we're blood brothers, he's my best friend." The Paramedic nodded understanding as Roman then asked, "Is it okay if I ride with him to the hospital? He pretty much doesn't have any other family around here." The paramedic looked over at the other two beside Dean and both of them gave their partner a slight nod in agreement. "Come on in sir." One of them said as Roman climbed into the back and held onto to Dean's hand. "It's okay bro." He said softly. "I'm going to find out who did this to you. I swear it."

It seemed like an eternity as Roman sat in the waiting room, his mind spinning with thoughts of worry and concern for his best friend's safety. Suddenly he looked up as a middle aged doctor with soft brown hair and green eyes approached him. "I'm Doctor Rodgers, I'll be the one in charge of Dean's medical care." he introduced glancing at a chart in his hands. "I heard you were a part of Dean Ambrose's family is that correct?" Roman stood from his chair and nodded. "We're not biologically related obviously, but we're close like brothers. My name is Roman Reigns. He said softly while clearing his throat. "Is Dean okay?" The doctor turned and motioned for the Samoan man to follow him.

Roman felt his eyes water as he caught sight of Dean lying in the hospital bed unconscious, with tubes of all kinds sticking out of his body. "Mr. Ambrose is currently in a medically induced coma." Doctor Rodgers explained. "If the swelling in his brain does not subside soon we will have to remove a small section of his skull to relieve the pressure. He has several broken ribs; his right forearm is broken, as well as some sever internal injuries as a result of a rape. He is very lucky to be alive at the moment." Roman felt every word like a blow to his body. Everything inside him began to shut down except for an unbelievable pain in his chest. His brain felt numb as he tried to keep himself together.

Dean lay there in death like stillness in the pale gold glow of light over the hospital bed. His face was a swollen patchwork of cuts and bruises. Machines beeped and hissed monitoring his breathing and brain waves, IV tubes snaked around his arms, and Roman couldn't keep his tears from falling as he went over and pulled up a chair and sat down beside his brother and wrapped his limp hand in his own. "I swear to you Dean, I'm going to find the person responsible for this." He said softly. "I swear I'm not going to let them get away with this bro." Doctor Rodgers went over and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "He's lucky to have a friend like you who cares so much for him." He said softly. "If you hadn't have found him more then likely he would've been dead." Roman looked up at the doctor and smiled weakly as he rubbed Dean's hand and said in a soft whisper, "I'm here bro. I'm always here for you no matter what."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...That's the first part of my new Story, hope you enjoyed reading and are interested to know what happens next. If you want me to continue with this story then please leave lots of positive reviews and let me know your thoughts on it and also if you have an idea on who this mystery ally is that helps Roman out with getting revenge for Dean and also who could've done this in the first place? Could it be the Authority, the Waytt's Brock Lesner? All possibilties but I'm afraid you'll have to stay tuned to find out more. Like I said Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	2. The Truth Retaliates

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Ro...Roman?" His gaze was disorented as he attempted to figure out where he was. "Wh...What happend?" He asked weakly as Roman placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to keep his best friend still. "Easy bro." The Samoan man replied gently. "I'm going to call an ambulance okay? just take it nice and easy."

A quiet groan of pain escaped from the Lunatic Fringe's mouth as he closed his eyes briefly before reopening them again. "So...Tired..." He muttered weakly as his eyes closed again. "Stay with me bro." Roman said gently. "Stay with me you hear me Dean? Don't go to sleep. I need you to stay awake buddy come on."

"Don't do this Dean. Don't leave me bro please." He now felt a round of tears blurring his vision. "Everythig alright sir?" The opperator asked as Roman informed her on Dean's condition. "He's not breathing." "Okay, so now what you want to do is remain calm." The opperator instructed. "Do you know how to do CPR?" "Yes." Roman replied while drawing in a deep yet shaky breath. "Then what you need to do is try and get him to start breathing again." The Opperator instructed. "The paramedics should be there at any moment." Roman drew in another shaky breath and began attempting to perform CPR on Dean to try and revive him. "Come on Dean." He said softly. "Come on bro. Breathe."

The paramedics placed a breathing mask over Dean's mouth, while the other two attempted to perform CPR on him which lasted only for a few minutes before a faint sound of heartbeat filled the heart moniter that was now connected to Dean's chest, which sent a wave of relief through Roman's body. _That a boy Dean-O._ He thought with a smile as he now watched them load him onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

"Are you part of his family?" One of the paramedic's asked him. "Not by blood." Roman said softly. "It's more like we're blood brothers, he's my best friend." The Paramedic nodded understanding as Roman then asked, "Is it okay if I ride with him to the hospital? He pretty much doesn't have any other family around here." The paramedic looked over at the other two beside Dean and both of them gave their partner a slight nod in agreement. "Come on in sir." One of them said as Roman climbed into the back and held onto to Dean's hand. "It's okay bro." He said softly. "Im going to find out who did this to you. I swear it."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you who cares so much for him." He said softly. "If you hadn't have found him more then likely he would've been dead." Roman looked up at the doctor and smiled weakly as he rubbed Dean's hand and said in a soft whisper, "I'm here bro. I'm always here for you no matter what."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Truth Retaliates**

Roman wasn't sure how long it had been while he was in the hospital room with Dean until the feeling of his cellphone vibrated against the side of his leg. Opening his eyes, he looked around momentarily forgetting where he was. With a slight yawn, he had realized he had fallen asleep in the chair next to Dean's bedside. Pulling his cellhphone out of his pocket, he glanced at the caller id, and saw that it was from Vince. Shaking his head slightly in anger, he sent the call to voicemail. _Screw you Vince._ He thought angrily while running his hand through his hair with another yawn. Glancing over at Dean, he could clearly tell that the Lunatic Fringe hadn't moved. He was still in the same posistion as before, still unconscious with tubes running all across his body to help him breathe, moniter his heart and brain waves. He knew he didn't want to leave him alone, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. He needed to get back to the arena in order to figure out who had done this to him. Leaning in soflty he whispered in Dean's ear,"Don't worry bro, I'm going to figure this out. I promise." With that, he put his phone back into his pocket and walked out of the room.

The hallway of the hospital was eearily quiet, as Roman closed the door behind him and looked at his watch. _Damn, didn't realise it was this late._ He thought with a sigh. _I must've been out for at least three hours, it's now three in the morning._ Digging around for loose change in his pocket he realised he didn't have enough money to take a cab to his hotel room so he knew that leaving wasn't an option at this point. Heaving a heavy sigh, he was about to turn back around to re-enter Dean's hospital room when he suddenly heard a quiet sound that sent his heart thundering in his chest with worry. _Dean!_

Bursting in through the door, he immediatly could tell something was wrong. Dean's eyes were wide open in terror and his fragile broken body was seizuring out of control, causing his heart and brain wave moniter to spike. "Dean? Dean can you hear me? it's Roman." He said gently racing over and placing his hands on his shoulders to keep him from flailing off the bed. "Easy bro, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere take it nice and easy Dean, everything's okay bro." He hoped that talking to him would calm him down, but as his eyes started to roll back inside his head, and his seizuring grew steadly worse, Roman knew that his plan wasn't working. "Help!" He shouted as loud as could hoping somebody would hear him. "Please! Somebody help!"

* * *

"You want to help save him?" Amongst the chaos, Roman turned his head around when he heard a deep voice speaking to him, but as he looked around for the source, he couldn't see anyone there. "You want to get revenge for what happened to your brother?" The voice asked. "I can help you do just that." "Who are you?" Roman asked trying to keep a close on Dean. "Show yourself." "I can't do that Roman, but I can help you get revenge on the people who did this to Dean." Roman was confused, he had no idea what was happening anymore. Who was this person speaking to him? How did he know his name or Dean's? Was he a fellow WWE Superstar? All these thoughts raced through his mind now, but he couldn't bring himself to ask any of them, and all the while Dean's condition was growing steadily worse by the second. "How do you know who I am?" Roman asked. "Do you work for Vince as a WWE Superstar? Please just tell me who are." "I told you before, I can't do that." The voice replied. "There will come a time when you will find out who I am, but I can't reveal that information to you until then."

Roman opened his mouth to speak again, when a sudden stream of doctors and nurses rushed in immediatly barking orders at one another and pushing Roman away from Dean so they could work on him. Time seemed to slow down around him and blend together as he watched everyone working together to save his brother's life with blurry vision. _Come on Dean._ He thought trying to keep himself calm and not lose control of his emotions. _Stay with me bro. Don't leave me._ The rush of emotions began to flow through Roman all at once, sadness, grief, pain, and most of all anger. He was beyond hurt and angry at the thought of anyone who would go to this extreme to hurt someone close to him, and he had a feeling he knew the one person who just might.

He began pacing back and forth trying to contain the fury that was slowly building up within him, when a sudden noise sent his heart leaping into his chest with joy as he turned toward the sea of doctors and nurses surrounding Dean's bedside, and could now see that the moniters were no longer frantically beeping, and that the frantic chaos had finally quieted down. "That was a close call." Said Doctor Rodgers as he came over and placed a comforting hand on Roman's shoulder. "We almost lost him just now, it seems as if his condition is a lot worse then we thought." "Is there anything I can do?" Roman asked as Doctor Rodgers shook his head calmly. "Why don't you go on home Roman? I'll call you if there's any change in his condition alright?" Roman nodded slowly and followed the kind doctor out of the room and down the hallway. As he walked to the front doors of the hospital ER, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed in the one person he figured could help him in this situation. "Shawn? It's Roman. Dean's been attacked and I need your help."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...I apologise if this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be much longer, but I hope you enjoyed reading anyway, and are excited to see more. Will Roman figure out just who the culprit is that could've hurt Dean? Who was the mystery voice speaking to him that said he could help him? All those questions and more will be revealed as the story progresses so stay tuned for more details, and if you have any ideas about where you would like to see the story go, then please feel free to message me and let me know your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	3. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken - ** "Please! Somebody help!"

"You want to help save him?" Amongst the chaos, Roman turned his head around when he heard a deep voice speaking to him, but as he looked around for the source, he couldn't see anyone there. "You want to get revenge for what happened to your brother?" The voice asked. "I can help you do just that." "Who are you?" Roman asked trying to keep a close on Dean. "Show yourself."

"I can't do that Roman, but I can help you get revenge on the people who did this to Dean." Roman was confused, he had no idea what was happening anymore. Who was this person speaking to him? How did he know his name or Dean's? Was he a fellow WWE Superstar? All these thoughts raced through his mind now, but he couldn't bring himself to ask any of them, and all the while Dean's condition was growing steadily worse by the second. "How do you know who I am?" Roman asked. "Do you work for Vince as a WWE Superstar? Please just tell me who are." "I told you before, I can't do that." The voice replied. "There will come a time when you find out who I am, but I can't reveal that information to you until then."

 _Come on Dean._ He thought trying to keep himself calm and not lose control of his emotions. _Stay with me bro._ Don't leave me. The rush of emotions began to flow through Roman all at once, sadness, grief, pain, and most of all anger. He was beyond hurt and angry at the thought of anyone who would go to this extreme to hurt someone close to him, and he had a feeling he knew the one person who just might.

He began pacing back and forth trying to contain the fury that was slowly building up within him, when a sudden noise sent his heart leaping into his chest with joy as he turned toward the sea of doctors and nurses surrounding Dean's bedside, and could now see that the moniters were no longer frantically beeping, and that the frantic chaos had finally quieted down. "That was a close call." Said Doctor Rodgers as he came over and placed a comforting hand on Roman's shoulder. "We almost lost him just now, it seems as if his condition is a lot worse then we thought."

"Is there anything I can do?" Roman asked as Doctor Rodgers shook his head calmly. "Why don't you go on home Roman, I'll call you if there's any change in his condition alright?" Roman nodded slowly and followed the kind doctor out of the room and down the hallway. As he walked to the front doors of the hospital ER, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed in the one person he figured could help him in this situation. "Shawn? It's Roman. Dean's been attacked and I need your help."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - For Whom The Bell Tolls**

"So tell me again, why is it that you want my help for?" Shawn Michaels asked once he pulled up to the front of the hospital and got out of the car. "You know Hunter better then anyone else right?" Roman asked running a hand through his hair. Shawn crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at the Samoan man with a blank but yet angry face. "Are you impyling that Hunter might've possibly done this?" He accused as Roman shook his head. "No! That's not what I'm saying, I just think that maybe in sense Triple H might've been behind this, and might've had someone else do this to him. Who else would want to hurt me or Dean?"

Shawn shook his head and placed a hand on the Samoan man's shoulder as he replied, "Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that someone like Triple H might've had something to do with this? I mean come on Roman, I know he hasn't been himself lately but really." Roman shook his head and balled up his hands into fists by his sides trying to hold in the anger that slowly began to build up within him. "Shawn, this is getting ridiculous." Roman replied. "Who's side are you on here?" "What do you want me to say Roman?" Shawn asked staring at him angrily. "I'm sorry that Dean was attacked okay? but I refuse to believe that Triple H had something to do with this." Roman shook his head angrily and turned away from him, but Shawn put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'll do whatever it takes to help, but it this comes down to it between you and Hunter, leave me out out it alright?"

Roman heaved a heavy sigh of frustration and closed his eyes for a second before finally cooling down and asked, "If you were in my shoes and Hunter was in Dean's, wouldn't you do whatever it takes to find out who hurt him?" Shawn looked thoughtful for a second, before realizing Roman was right, he would do whatever it took to find out who hurt his best friend, weither it was Hunter, Stephanie, his daughters or even his own kids Cameron and Cheyenne, Shawn knew he would do whatever it took to find out who did it. "Okay, so what do you suggest we do first?" Shawn asked finally drawing in a calming breath. "We get down to the arena, and we find out what the hell is going on." Roman said as Shawn nodded in response. "Alright then, let's go." He said leading the Samoan man over to the car.

* * *

Once they got to the arena, they were immediatly approached by of course none other then Triple H himself. Roman rolled his eyes and tried to contain his anger as the CEO walked up to them casually. "There you are Roman, we've been trying to reach you. Do you know what's happened to Dean?" "Why would you want to know that?" Roman asked through clenched teeth as he tried to contain his fury of anger. "What's with the hostility Roman?" Triple H asked with a calm voice. "There's no need for that." Roman stifled a low growl of anger and got up right in Triple H's face and said, "Dean's been badly injured. I found him in the parking lot covered in a puddle of blood. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Hunter?"

Triple H's blue eyes shone with anger, as suddenly Shawn got in between them trying to seperate them. "Okay, come on now guys, let's take this down a notch shall we?" "What exactly are you impyling Roman?" Triple H asked, his voice laced with anger. "That I would deliberately hurt my own employees?" "Wouldn't be the first time." Roman said narrowing his eyes in rage. "Or the first time somone has gotten hurt under your watch." The two men stared each other down angrily as Triple H's eyes glowed intensely with rage, Roman didn't back down even for a second.

"Seriously guys, calm down." Shawn said still trying to pin himself between them. "What happened to Dean was just a freak accident okay? it could've happened to anyone." "Stop trying to protect your buddy Shawn." Roman said now glaring at HBK. "It's clearly obvious that since he and his whore wife took over, things here in the WWe have gone from bad to worse. First Dean is hurt and raped, what's going to happen next Hunter?"

Before Triple H could respond, a fury of blindsided punches came flying at the CEO much to Roman's shock as he next saw Triple H lying on the ground with another Superstar he had never seen before punching the living daylights out of him. When he was done, the Superstar removed himself from the CEO who's face had been sliced open and was bleeding everywhere. Roman couldn't help but wonder who this guy was, and what he had wanted with Triple H.

* * *

This guy was crazy and out of it. He had wild and crazy black hair that seemed to fly in all directions, his blue eyes seemed to pop out from beneath the dark circles that were painted around his eye lids almost like Marilyn Manson or something, and not to mention his style of clothes were out of wack as well. "Who are you?" Roman asked as the new guy walked over to him and said, "You want to make them all pay for what they've done to Dean? So do I."

Before Roman could respond, all at once a group of Security guards came to Triple H's aid and took one look at the new guy and immediatly winced in fear. "What are you waiting for?" Triple asked grimicing in pain while looking at the security guards. "Arrest them! get them out of here!" The security guys went to make a move, but as the new guy's blue eyes shone with anger and intimidation again, they immediatly shrank back in fear again. This guy was scary there was no doubt about that. His presence was indeed terrifying.

"Name's Sami Callihan." The guy introduced holding out his hand waiting for Roman to shake it as The Samoan man looked at him suspisciously. "How do you know Dean?" He asked as Sami shook his head. "Guess you can say he and I go way back." He replied. "Grew up together, similar backgrounds that kind of thing. Guess you can say I was his brother way before you were." Roman looked shocked and immedialty intimidated by Sami's presence. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you? No surprise about that. Dean's never been the type to get close to anyone who doesn't understand him, not like how I do anyway." _How was this possible?_ Roman thought. _How would Dean not tell me about this? Dean always told me everything didn't he?_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of my new story. WOW! Talk about intense am I right? Interesting enough that Sami Callihan from CZW makes his presense known now isn't it? What does this mean now for Roman and Dean's future partnership? Could Sami have other intensions about wanting to help Roman? Possibilities are endless. Stay tuned if you want to find out more. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	4. Brother My Brother

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "You know Hunter better then anyone else right?" Roman asked running a hand through his hair. Shawn crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at the Samoan man with a blank but yet angry face. "Are you implying that Hunter might've possibly done this?" He accused as Roman shook his head. "No! That's not what I'm saying, I just think that maybe in sense Triple H might've been behind this, and might've had someone else do this to him. Who else would want to hurt me or Dean?"

"There you are Roman, we've been trying to reach you. Do you know what's happened to Dean?" "Why would you want to know that?" Roman asked through clenched teeth as he tried to contain his fury of anger. "What's with the hostility Roman?" Triple H asked with a calm voice. "There's no need for that." Roman stifled a low growl of anger and got up right in Triple H's face and said, "Dean's been badly injured. I found him in the parking lot covered in a puddle of blood. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Hunter?"

Triple H's blue eyes shone with anger, as suddenly Shawn got in between them trying to separate them. "Okay, come on now guys, let's take this down a notch shall we?" "What exactly are you implying Roman?" Triple H asked, his voice laced with anger. "That I would deliberately hurt my own employees?" "Wouldn't be the first time." Roman said narrowing his eyes in rage. "Or the first time someone has gotten hurt under your watch."

Before Triple H could respond, a fury of blindsided punches came flying at the CEO much to Roman's shock as he next saw Triple H lying on the ground with another Superstar he had never seen before punching the living daylights out of him. When he was done, the Superstar removed himself from the CEO who's face had been sliced open and was bleeding everywhere. Roman couldn't help but wonder who this guy was, and what he had wanted with Triple H.

This guy was crazy and out of it. He had wild and crazy black hair that seemed to fly in all directions, his blue eyes seemed to pop out from beneath the dark circles that were painted around his eye lids almost like Marilyn Manson or something, and not to mention his style of clothes were out of whack as well. "Who are you?" Roman asked as the new guy walked over to him and said, "You want to make them all pay for what they've done to Dean? So do I."

Before Roman could respond, all at once a group of Security guards came to Triple H's aid and took one look at the new guy and immediately winced in fear. "What are you waiting for?" Triple asked grimacing in pain while looking at the security guards. "Arrest them! get them out of here!" The security guys went to make a move, but as the new guy's blue eyes shone with anger and intimidation again, they immediately shrank back in fear again. This guy was scary there was no doubt about that. His presence was indeed terrifying.

"Name's Sami Callihan." The guy introduced holding out his hand waiting for Roman to shake it as The Samoan man looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know Dean?" He asked as Sami shook his head. "Guess you can say he and I go way back." He replied. "Grew up together, similar backgrounds that kind of thing. Guess you can say I was his brother way before you were." Roman looked shocked and immedialty intimidated by Sami's presence. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you? No surprise about that. Dean's never been the type to get close to anyone who doesn't understand him, not like how I do anyway." _How was this possible?_ Roman thought. _How would Dean not tell me about this? Dean always told me everything didn't he?_

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Brother My Brother **

"What are you waiting for you numbskulls?" Triple asked the security guards with an angry glare in his eyes. "Arrest them!" He snarled. "Let's get out of here, and I'll tell you the reason why I'm here." Sami said nodding over at Roman as he nodded in response. The security guards immediately gave chase as the two of them started running down the long hallway, past several other Superstars and Diva's who immediately took notice of Sami's presence. There was no doubt about how scary he was, the very presence of him being in the room, even running from WWE officials made him more intimidating and terrifying. Roman ran past several boxes and pushed them aside as he ran to help slow down the security guards, but the idea failed as they still managed to keep up with them causing Roman to panic. He couldn't afford to get caught. Not now. He had to find out what had happened to Dean. He had to find out who hurt his best friend. "This way!" Sami called motioning for Roman to follow him as he led him down a long dark tunnel.

As the two men turned the corner, Roman stopped momentarily to catch his breath as the sounds of the security guards ran past them frantically without noticing them. Once the coast was clear, Sami turned to the Samoan man and asked, "So how has Dean been lately? I heard their calling him the Lunatic Fringe now or something." Roman nodded before replying, "He's been good I guess, I mean the fans love him at least." Sami nodded in response as Roman then asked, "So you said that you and Dean have similar backgrounds? How is that?" Sami looked thoughtful for a moment and drew in a deep breath before speaking. "Well, to be honest it's kind of a complicated story, but basically how Dean and I met was through a street gang. See both of us were homeless at the time and were going through some really tough times, so we both joined up with a local street gang where we participated in you know local petty crimes that had to do mostly with breaking and entering, stealing drugs you know that sort of thing, but then one night something went horribly wrong."

Roman stopped and turned to look at Sami just then as the strange man then drew in another deep breath before continuing, "Dean and I were paired up with two other guys in a group that was supposed to track down this one dude who owed our leader money for a large ounce of pot but he couldn't come up with the cash on time, so it was our job to make sure that he got what he deserved, however, that's when things got heated. See when we approached the guy to get the money, what we didn't know was that he had a large group of guys backing him up. Things then turned ugly pretty damn fast. Before we knew it, Dean had lost it. I had never seen him act so wild and crazy before. The next thing any of us knew was that, the group of guys were all down on the ground, moaning in pain and bleeding, and of course that's when the cops came to get us and they hauled Dean away to a nearby insane asylum. That was the last time I ever saw him till he wound up in the CZW, and started calling himself Jon Moxley that is."

* * *

Roman's eyes were wide open in shock, he couldn't believe that any of this was true. Why Wouldn't Dean tell him about this? Was it because he couldn't remember? There had to be some type of reason as to why he wouldn't tell him, but he just couldn't figure out what exactly that reason would be. "Did any of the guys make it?" Roman asked quietly as Sami shook his head. "Not sure, they were all pretty badly injured. I guess you can say they might've survived, but then again, who knows. They could all be dead for all I know." Suddenly Roman stopped and placed a hand on Sami's shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked as Sami turned to look at him. "What if one of them did survive and was able to track Dean down. Do you think it's a possibility one of them could've done this to him?" Sami's eyes grew wide in shock and surprise just then as he replied, "I-I guess so. But then again, if that was the case, we would have to see which one of those guys is still alive, and which one would get the most out of it for hurting Dean. Got an idea on just who that would be?" Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, you know this industry better then I do Roman." "Yeah, I do, but there's one thing I still got to know." "What's that?" Sami asked. "How do I know that you're not the one who hurt Dean?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Sami's blue eyes narrowed now toward the Samoan man as he clenched his fists by his side in anger. "Are you actually implying that I would actually hurt a close brother like Dean? Why would you even ask that?" "Call it whatever you want Callihan, the point is that something just bothers me. Why is it that you would wait all this time to come back and try to save Dean now when you haven't been there for him since CZW. Why wait this whole entire time to come back now?" The two men now stood toe to toe with each other both staring into the each other eyes teeming with rage.

"I think the better question to ask is, where were you when Dean was assaulted Roman?" Roman closed his eyes and tried to contain his anger as it built up within him like an electrical current of fire and lightning. "Why didn't you do anything to help him when he needed you?" Sami continued as Roman opened his eyes and balled his right hand into a fist. He drew back his arm ready to launch a superman punch to his face when the sounds of footsteps approached them and surrounded them. "Thought you could get away from us Roman?" Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance when he recognized Triple H's wife's voice and turned to see her surrounded by WWE Officials and law enforcement officers as well.

"What's the meaning of this Stephanie?" Roman asked trying to maintain a calm composure. "I think you know exactly what this is Roman." Stephanie said as she glanced at the officers beside her. "We have significant data that proves that you were the one that have harmed Dean." "Excuse me?" Roman started to lose his cool as the officers moved from Stephanie toward Roman and Sami. "Arrest them." She ordered. "Here we go with this again." Roman muttered as he layed out a superman punch to one of the officers' face much to Stephanie's shock and surprise. "What do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked as the officer went down while three others began to circle around the Samoan man and Sami Callihan. "I think I just proved my point Roman." She said with a smug smile on her face. "You're under arrest for assaulting an innocent police officer as well as for the brutal attack on you're former best buddy Dean Ambrose."

* * *

Roman's eyes clouded over in anger as his body began to shake. "You think I would deliberately attack my own brother?!" He yelled out in anger as he got in front of Stephanie's face staring into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry Roman, but the video cameras don't lie, nor does DNA evidence either since you were the one beside Dean's unconscious body before the Paramedic's got there." Roman's body continued to shake as he ran his hand through his hair and drew in a calming yet frustrated breath. "I was only beside him because I was trying to keep him alive." He said through clenched teeth. "Without me doing CPR on him he very well would've died not that you or your husband could give a damn anyway." "Are you implying that my husband and I don't care for the safety of our superstars and divas?" She asked looking at him incredulously. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Roman replied taking in a sharp breath of frustration. "Besides if it weren't for you and your jack ass of a husband running things around here, Dean wouldn't be fighting for his life right now inside that damn hospital bed in a fucking coma with IV tubes all around his body, and a damn breathing tube shoved down his throat!"

Roman was livid, and now there was no stopping his rage of anger as he tried to contain it from escalating any further then it was already getting. "Stephanie, what are you doing?" Roman turned his head to see his cousins Jimmy and Jey walking toward them flanked by of course much to Stephanie's shock and surprise her older brother Shane. "Shane, well now this is a surprise." She said trying to show a sincere smile. "Wh-what are you doing here?" "Well, it's been brought to my attention that a fellow superstar named Dean Ambrose was brutally attacked under the Authority's watch." Shane said faking a smile as it quickly shifted into a frown of disappointment. "It has also been brought to my attention as well as our mother's that you have been trying to have Roman Reigns arrested for assault and brutality is that right Steph?"

Stephanie's face showed a flushing shade of red with embarrassment as she tried to cover up for her lies but Shane cut her off and said in a soft whisper, "Tell you what mom's waiting in your office as we speak, so why don't we go and pay her a little visit shall we little sis?" Shane then placed an arm around Stephanie's shoulder and began to lead her down the hallway while turning toward the rest of the officers and waved them off. "Your service's are no longer needed." He said quickly before then turning toward Roman and replying, "Give my best to Dean when you see him Roman. I'll find out exactly what happened and make sure things are set right." Roman let out a breath and smiled at him and mouthed out a quick thank you as he turned to leave and smiled at the Uso's as he did so.

"You okay Cuz?" Jimmy asked as he and his brother ran up to Roman and clapped him on the shoulder for support. Roman stopped and drew in a deep breath while running a hand through his hair as he leaned against the nearest wall he could find. "I feel like it's my fault for what happened to Dean." He said softly. "I feel like I abandoned him, and because I wasn't there for him that he's now fighting for his life in the hospital." "Hey come on bro, it's not your fault." Jimmy replied. "Yeah, there's no way you could've known what was going to happen." Jey replied finishing his twin's thoughts. "But that's just it guys." Roman said trying not to show any other emotion as he gathered himself together. "I should've known. I should've been there for him like I always have been. If I would've then the attack on him wouldn't have happened."

"Finally your starting to get the picture now aren't you Roman." Roman now turned his head to see Sami Callihan walking toward him and the Uso's looking slightly agitated and angry. "What the hell are you talking about?" Roman asked as he could feel his anger starting to rise up again. "If it was me, I never would've left Dean's side. I would've always made sure he was okay no matter what. Which is why I'm more of a brother to him then you will ever be."

* * *

Roman moved away from the wall he was leaning against and was about to get right up to Sami's face despite the Uso's trying their best to hold him back. "Easy bro." Jimmy said quietly. "Take it easy Rome," Jey replied mirroring his twin's thought. "He's not worth it. He's just trying to get under your skin is all." Roman ignored his cousin's protests and stifled a growl of irritation. He was about to issue out a comeback, when the feeling of his cellphone hummed and vibrated against the side of his leg from inside his pants pocket.

Drawing in a deep shuddering breath full of fear as his heart began to pound in his chest, he took out his phone and hit the call button to answer. "This is Roman Reigns." He said introducing himself as calmly as he could to the caller. "Sorry to bother you Roman, it's Doctor Rodgers." Hearing the doctor's voice on the other line made Roman's heart sank with anxiety and fear. "What's going on?" He asked trying to keep himself calm as he felt his body swaying as though he was about to fall over. "Is Dean okay?" Doctor Rodgers went quiet for a second and as he did so, the sounds of machine's beeping in the background only seemed to amplify Roman's fear.

"You need to get down here Roman." Doctor Rodgers's voice came back this time soft and concerning. "Things with your friend have take a drastic turn for the worse." Roman's breath caught in his throat as he felt a huge lump beginning to well up inside as he tried to speak but the words wouldn't come, then the sound of a heart monitor frantically beeping out of control in the background forced Roman to his knees as machine suddenly flat lined as the cellphone slid out of Roman's hand. Was this it? Was this going to be the last time he ever saw Dean again? He knew he had to get down there to see him. He had to see Dean before it was all over, and time as the Samoan man knew was running out.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Talk about intense am I right? Holy Crap! Will Roman still manage to find out the answers as to who really attacked Dean before it's too late? Is it possible that someone did harm Dean and tried to have him framed for it? As stephanie has said Security Camera's don't lie, or could it be that the Authority really is behind the attack after all? Stay tuned for more because Chapter 5 is coming soon,and will be up as soon and as fast as I can type it out. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	5. Culprit Caught?

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Well, to be honest it's kind of a complicated story, but basically how Dean and I met was through a street gang. See both of us were homeless at the time and were going through some really tough times, so we both joined up with a local street gang where we participated in you know local petty crimes that had to do mostly with breaking and entering, stealing drugs you know that sort of thing, but then one night something went horribly wrong."

"Dean and I were paired up with two other guys in a group that was supposed to track down this one dude who owed our leader money for a large ounce of pot but he couldn't come up with the cash on time, so it was our job to make sure that he got what he deserved, however, that's when things got heated. See when we approached the guy to get the money, what we didn't know was that he had a large group of guys backing him up. Things then turned ugly pretty damn fast. Before we knew it, Dean had lost it. I had never seen him act so wild and crazy before. The next thing any of us knew was that, the group of guys were all down on the ground, moaning in pain and bleeding, and of course that's when the cops came to get us and they hauled Dean away to a nearby insane asylum. That was the last time I ever saw him till he wound up in the CZW, and started calling himself Jon Moxley that is."

"Did any of the guys make it?" Roman asked quietly as Sami shook his head. "Not sure, they were all pretty badly injured. I guess you can say they might've survived, but then again, who knows. They could all be dead for all I know." Suddenly Roman stopped and placed a hand on Sami's shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked as Sami turned to look at him. "What if one of them did survive and was able to track Dean down. Do you think it's a possibility one of them could've done this to him?" Sami's eyes grew wide in shock and surprise just then as he replied, "I-I guess so. But then again, if that was the case, we would have to see which one of those guys is still alive, and which one would get the most out of it for hurting Dean. Got an idea on just who that would be?"

"Thought you could get away from us Roman?" Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance when he reconized Triple H's wife's voice and turned to see her surrounded by WWE Officials and law inforcement officers as well.

"What's the meaning of this Stephanie?" Roman asked trying to maintain a calm composure. "I think you know exactly what this is Roman." Stephanie said as she glanced at the officers beside her. "We have significant data that proves that you were the one that have harmed Dean." "Excuse me?" Roman started to lose his cool as the officers moved from Stephanie toward Roman and Sami. "Arrest them." She ordered.

"You think I would deliberatly attack my own brother?!" He yelled out in anger as he got in front of Stephanie's face staring into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry Roman, but the video cameras don't lie, nor does DNA evidence either since you were the one beside Dean's uncontious body before the Paramedic's got there." Roman's body continued to shake as he ran his hand through his hair and drew in a calming yet frustrated breath. "I was only beside him because I was trying to keep him alive." He said through clenched teeth. "Without me doing CPR on him he very well would've died not that you or your husband could give a damn anyway."

"Are you implying that my husband and I don't care for the safety of our superstars and divas?" She asked looking at him incrediously. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Roman replied taking in a sharp breath of frustration. "Besides if it weren't for you and your jack ass of a husband running things around here, Dean wouldn't be fighting for his life right now inside that damn hospital bed in a fucking coma with IV tubes all around his body, and a damn breathing tube shoved down his throat!"

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" Roman turned his head to see his cousins Jimmy and Jey walking toward them flanked by of course much to Stephanie's shock and surprise her older brother Shane. "Shane, well now this is a surprise." She said trying to show a sincere smile. "Wh-what are you doing here?" "Well, it's been brought to my attention that a fellow superstar named Dean Ambrose was brutally attacked under the Authority's watch."Shane said faking a smile as it quickly shifted into a frown of dissapointment. "It has also been brought to my attention as well as our mother's that you have been trying to have Roman Reigns arrested for assult and brutality is that right Steph?"

Stephanie's face showed a flushing shade of red with embarressment as she tried to cover up for her lies but Shane cut her off and said in a soft whisper, "Tell you what mom's waiting in your office as we speak, so why don't we go and pay her a little visit shall we little sis?"

"I feel like it's my fault for what happened to Dean." He said softly. "I feel like I abandoned him, and because I wasn't there for him that he's now fightning for his life in the hospital." "Hey come on bro, it's not your fault." Jimmy replied. "Yeah, there's no way you could've known what was going to happen." Jey replied finishing his twin's thoughts. "But that's just it guys." Roman said trying not to show any other emotion as he gathered himself together. "I should've known. I should've been there for him like I always have been. If I would've then the attack on him wouldn't have happened."

"Finally your starting to get the picture now aren't you Roman." Roman now turned his head to see Sami Callihan walking toward him and the Uso's loooking slightly aggitated and angry. "What the hell are you talking about?" Roman asked as he could feel his anger starting to rise up again. "If it was me, I never would've left Dean's side. I would've always made sure he was okay no matter what. Which is why I'm more of a brother to him then you will ever be."

"You need to get down here Roman." Doctor Rodgers's voice came back this time soft and concerning. "Things with your friend have take a drastic turn for the worse." Roman's breath caught in his throat as he felt a huge lump beginning to well up inside as he treid to speak but the words wouldn't come, then the sound of a heart moniter frantically beeping out of control in the background forced Roman to his knees as machine suddenly flatlined as the cellphone slid out of Roman's hand. Was this it? Was this going to be the last time he ever saw Dean again? He knew he had to get down there to see him. He had to see Dean before it was all over, and time as the Samoan man knew was running out.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Culprit Caught?**

By the time Roman and the Usos got down to the hosptial, they were momentarily stopped by four security guards. "I'm sorry, but we can't let you pass gentleman." One of the security guards responded looking at Roman with cold hard brown eyes. "Please you have to!" Jimmy cried out in worry. "Our friend is dying and we have to see him!" "He's name is Dean Ambrose." Jey replied. "I'm afraid that won't be nessessary." Another security guard with blue eyes replied. The situation is very crucial at the moment and right now we can't have anyone else entering the room until your friend is stabulized." "Please you have to let us see him." Jimmy begged but Roman held him back. Staring at the security guards individually, he replied in a firm voice, "Get out of our way...now." "Easy Rome." Jey replied. "Take is easy cuz." "Seriously," Jimmy replied. "Take it easy Rome. We don't need a bloodbath on our hands here." "If these guys don't let us through then there might as well be one." Roman replied angrily through clenched teeth.

The Uso's struggled to hold their cousin back, when a set of footsteps approached them and they turned to see a middle aged doctor with soft brown hair and green eyes. "Who are you?" Jimmy asked looking at the doctor in suspiscion. "Doctor Rodgers, please tell me Dean's okay." Roman said suddenly turning to the doctor with a pleading look showing in his eyes, which quickly shifted to relief when the doctor slowly nodded his head. "We managed to revive him, but that doesn't mean he's out of the woods just yet." "Can we see him at least?" Jimmy asked as Roman quickly explained, "It's okay, they're with me." "Name's Jey." Jey said as he pointed over toward Jimmy. "My twin brother Jimmy and I are Roman's cousins." Doctor Rodgers nodded understanding as he looked over at Roman and replied in a soft voice, "Don't keep your visit too long, your buddy needs his rest." Roman nodded and motioned for Jimmy and Jey to follow him as they all made their way down toward Dean's hospital room.

As they made their way closer toward Dean's room, Roman suddenly caught sight of a dark figure emerging from the room looking highly suspicious. "Hey!" Roman called toward the figure. "Who the hell are you?" The figure turned towards them for a split second before taking off in a hurry. "Who the hell was that?" Jimmy asked as Roman shook his head. "I don't know, but I plan on finding out." And with that being said, the Samoan man took off down the hall chasing after the dark figure. He ran past several other doctors and nurses roming the halls and felt like he was about to be chased by security guards at any given moment, but he didn't care. All he knew was that whoever this person was could possibly be responsible for Dean's attack, and he knew he had to do whatever it took to make him pay.

His footsteps thundered on the ground like thunder as he continued running down the hallway until he caught sight of the dark figure turning a sharp corner. _Oh no you don't you little shit._ Roman thought angrily. Charging around the corner like an angry bull on steriods, he rammed headfirst into the dark figure knocking him to the ground with a spear that sent both of them reeling. When Roman regained his strength again from the force of the spear and shook out the cobwebs from his brain. With a wave of dizziness swept over him, he managed to ignore it and managed to roll the other guy over. Realizing he was wearing a mask, he pulled the mask off his face and gasped in shock and anger. "Callihan?!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...I apologise if this chapter is short, but I wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, so I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter. Is Sami Callihan really responsible for what happened to Dean? Stay tuned for Chapter 6 to find out.. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	6. Staying Strong

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Doctor Rodgers, please tell me Dean's okay." Roman said suddenly turning to the doctor with a pleading look showing in his eyes, which quickly shifted to relief when the doctor slowly nodded his head. "We managed to revive him, but that doesn't mean he's out of the woods just yet." "Can we see him at least?" Jimmy asked as Roman quickly explained, "It's okay, they're with me." "Name's Jey." Jey said as he pointed over toward Jimmy. "My twin brother Jimmy and I are Roman's cousins." Doctor Rodgers nodded understanding as he looked over at Roman and replied in a soft voice, "Don't keep your visit too long, your buddy needs his rest." Roman nodded and motioned for Jimmy and Jey to follow him as they all made their way down toward Dean's hospital room.

As they made their way closer toward Dean's room, Roman suddenly caught sight of a dark figure emerging from the room looking highly suspicious. "Hey!" Roman called toward the figure. "Who the hell are you?" The figure turned towards them for a split second before taking off in a hurry. "Who the hell was that?" Jimmy asked as Roman shook his head. "I don't know, but I plan on finding out." And with that being said, the Samoan man took off down the hall chasing after the dark figure. He ran past several other doctors and nurses roming the halls and felt like he was about to be chased by security guards at any given moment, but he didn't care. All he knew was that whoever this person was could possibly be responsible for Dean's attack, and he knew he had to do whatever it took to make him pay.

His footsteps thundered on the ground like thunder as he continued running down the hallway until he caught sight of the dark figure turning a sharp corner. _Oh no you don't you little shit._ Roman thought angrily. Charging around the corner like an angry bull on steriods, he rammed headfirst into the dark figure knocking him to the ground with a spear that sent both of them reeling. When Roman regained his strength again from the force of the spear and shook out the cobwebs from his brain. With a wave of dizziness swept over him, he managed to ignore it and managed to roll the other guy over. Realizing he was wearing a mask, he pulled the mask off his face and gasped in shock and anger. "Callihan?!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Staying Strong **

Sami's eyes opened in a slight daze as he had momentarily forgotten where he was, until he saw Roman's face. Immediately he shook the cobwebs from his brain and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is going on?" He asked as Roman replied, "I could ask you the same thing. What the hell where you doing in Dean's room for?" "It's not what you think." Came Sami's reply as Roman shook his head. "You expect me to believe that bull shit?" He asked his eyes narrowed in anger. "Look, just hear me out okay? I figured out who it was that hurt Dean." He replied as both men got to their feet. "Alright I'll give you two minutes to explain Callihan." The Samoan man replied folding his arms across his chest. "Go." Sami drew in a deep breath and explained, "The one who attacked Dean is named Tommy Mercer," He replied. "He was the main guy that our team was supposed to take care of that night when everything went down."

"Then explain the outfit." Roman said gesturing to the black suspicious looking jacket that Sami wore. "I had to come up with a disguise in case I was being followed." He replied taking off the black jacket and slinging it over his shoulder. "I had to make sure that no one was on my tail." "So you mean that you think that this Tommy Mercer dude would be after you too? What would he want with Dean though?" Sami drew in a deep breath and explained, "That night when Dean went on his so-called rampage, it was because Tommy had mentioned something about Dean's family, which set him off. They got into a bit of a scuffle, and during the heat of the fight, Tommy's innocent little brother got involved and was accidently killed. Tommy's had it out for Dean ever since then, even though it was clearly an accident."

Roman's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't say that before." He pointed out while raising an eyebrow of suspicion. "Because I wasn't sure it was really him." Sami said starting to get frustrated. "Roman, I'm telling you, Tommy Mercer's the one responsible for Dean's attack." "So then, let's just go to the authorities cuz." Jimmy suggested as he and Jey finally made their way toward them as Sami shook his head. "No, it's too risky." "What do you mean?" Roman asked still staring at him suspiciously. "Because if Tommy discovers that we know, he'll try and retaliate." "Then let him." Roman said as his eyes shifted angrily. "I'll kick his ass all the way to prison and personally see to it that he's behind bars for good." Sami's blue eyes narrowed in determination as he nodded. "You know something? You're right Roman. Tommy deserves whatever the hell he gets what's coming to him." "Damn right he does." Roman said trying to hold in his anger.

Suddenly, an alarm overhead blarred signaling for a Code Blue, and Roman felt his heart sink in his chest. Taking off down the hall toward Dean's hospital room with everyone else at his heels, he was then approached by Doctor Rodgers who held a solemn look etched in the features on his face. "I'm sorry Roman, but I'm going to have to ask you and the others to please wait in the waiting room for now." He said softly. "What do you mean?" Jimmy asked holding on to his twin's hand for support. "Is Dean okay?" Before Doctor Rodgers could respond, a female nurse with long red hair poked her head out from the doorway and called out in urgency, "Doctor! we're losing him! We need you in here now!"

* * *

Roman looked over at Sami and whispered in an urgent but yet angry voice, "We need to find Tommy and settle this thing now." Sami nodded in agreement as Roman turned his head now toward the Uso's. "You guys in or what?" He asked as Jimmy and Jey both looked at each other then back at their cousin and nodded slowly. "We're in bro." Jimmy said softly as Jey nodded in agreement. "If there's one thing you don't do, is that you don't mess with the Anoa'i clan." Jey replied with a smile as the twins each bumped Roman's fist. "Got that right." Roman said mirroring a smile on his face which suddenly faded as a distant heart-wrenching sound now filled the room. _Hang in there bro._ Roman thought sending out a silent prayer. _Keep strong Dean-O, just keep hanging in there a little while longer._

Suddenly the alarm stopped, and Roman felt his heart leap into his chest again when he saw the relief on Doctor Rodger's face as he poked his head out from the doorway. "Sorry about that Roman. Things haven't been easy with Dean, that's the fourth time we almost lost him since he's been brought in here." "Is he okay now?" Roman asked. "I'd say so, but only just enough to have one of you visit for now. He still needs his rest." Roman nodded as Jimmy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go for it Rome, Jey and I will head back to the arena and see if we can find anymore clues about what happened." Roman nodded. "See if there were any witnesses around while your at it." He said gently. "Someone has to have been around to at least see something." The twins nodded. "We'll call you if we find out anything." Roman nodded in response and gave each of the twins a comforting hug.

Roman then turned and looked at Sami, who just shrugged his shoulders and said in a low tone, "Make sure that Dean knows he not alone." Roman nodded. "Guess he doesn't need me to always have his back anymore." Sami said as he turned his back toward Roman and started walking. "Hey Callihan!" Roman called as Sami turned his head to look at him. "Make sure not to do anything stupid, or I'll come and find you and beat some sense into you myself." Sami chuckled and gave Roman a thumbs up. "Relax Roman, I know how to handle myself. Besides If I got a score to settle with Tommy if I see him." "Just be careful alright?" Sami nodded and waved off as he turned and kept on walking. Roman then turned his head back to Dean's hospital room and drew in a deep breath as he walked in.

Much to his surprise, Dean's condition didn't seem to improve since the last time he had seen him. He was still hooked up to the machines, the breathing tube was still lodged in his throat, and wires were still connected to his chest and his head to moniter his heart and brain waves. Roman drew in another breath and pulled up a chair next to Dean's beside. He listened for the soft breathing sounds that came from the breathing tube which told him he was still just bearly breathing. "I'm so sorry bro." Roman said in a soft voice as he wrapped his limp hand in his. "I don't know if you can hear me bro, but I need you to stay strong okay? Don't give up the fight Dean, you can get through this."

The Samoan man then let out a huge breath and was about to leave, when the sound of a soft groan reached his ears, and a soft tug softly squeezed his hand. "Dean?" He looked back down at his weak buddy as he saw Dean's soft hazel eyes flutter open and he let out another soft weak groan as his eyes darted sleepily across the room. He tried to speak but nothing would come out as he now noticed the breathing tube that was lodged in his throat. "Hang on bro, just give me a second. I'll get the doctor." Roman said as he hurried to the door and called out, "Doctor Rodgers! Hurry get in here! Dean's awake!"

* * *

Doctor Rodgers along with a team of nurses immediatly rushed in to assist as the all looked at Dean and couldn't believe their eyes. "I don't believe it." Whispered one nurse with long blonde hair. "It's a miracle." Said another one with long black hair. Doctor Rodgers then went over to moniter Dean's breathing and Dean's eyes widdened in fear as he tried to move but Roman held a firm hand on his arm. "Easy bro, easy." Roman said gently. "Relax Dean. He's just a normal doctor okay? your at a hospital alright not a mental institution, just relax." Dean let out a soft groan as he relaxed and Roman held onto his hand. "Doctor should we remove the breathing tube?" One of the nurses asked as Doctor Rodgers calculated the measures of his heart and brain waves. "I suppose so." He said finally. "I just hope we don't end up regretting it. I mean if he gets any worse, then we'l have to re-insert it back in. Go and get the anesthesia Nurse Candice." He said nodding over toward the nurse with long blonde hair as she nodded.

"Anesthesia?" Roman asked in concern. "He just woke up, isn't that going to make him sleepy again?" Doctor Rodgers shook his head. "No, it's just going to numb him up while we take out the breathing tube to make sure he doesn't feel any pain." Roman nodded slowly and looked at Dean. "Don't worry bro, everything's going to be okay alright? I'm right here." Dean nodded slowly and just closed his eyes as he squeezed Roman's hand slightly stronger then before. Nurse Candice with the blonde hair came back a few seconds later holding a needle and handed it to Doctor Rodgers who began administering it into Dean's IV tube. Immedialty Dean felt his muscle's relax as his grip loosened from Roman who looked at the doctor in alarm. "Relax Roman. That's just his muscle's relaxing from the medication." Doctor Rodgers explained as he prepared to take out the breathing tube.

Dean's eyes darted wildly around the room in fear as he felt the preasure of the breathing tube being removed, and Roman once again held onto his hand. "Easy bro. Take it nice and easy. It's okay." He said soflty into Dean's ear. Once the breathing tube was finally removed, Dean sat up in bed coughing and gasping for air as the nurses all held him back down." "Take it easy Dean." Roman said trying to keep him calm through his fit of hesteria and panic. "Easy bro easy. You need to stay calm alright? Your safe now, just relax."

After a few more moments of coughing, Dean finally calmed down and shut his eyes as the pain from his injuries now began to take effect. "We need a vial of morphine." Doctor Rodgers said to one of the nurses in the room. "Stat." The three nurses all nodded as they hurried out the room, while Doctor Rodgers wheeled the breathing machine out of the room and called out over his shoulder, "I hope you can find whoever did this attack on your friend Roman." Roman nodded and said, "I'm doing everything I can to find him, and when I do I plan on making him pay." Doctor Rodgers gave the Samoan man a final nod as he wheeled the machine out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Once Doctor Rodgers was out of the room, Roman turned to Dean as he opened his eyes and looked at him. "What happend?" He asked weakly as Roman drew in a deep breath and asked, "What's the last thing you remember?" Dean closed his eyes for a second as he thought about it. "Walking to the arena for my match with Owens...Then bright flash of light...someone grabbed me from behind...couldn't see his face." "What else Dean?" Roman asked. "What happened next?" Dean drew in a soft shaky breath and closed his eyes again. "Nothing...darkness...pain...lots of pain...extreme pain..."Suddenly he began to panic as he opened his eyes and Roman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay bro." He said quietly. "It was too much Rome. Too much for my body to handle." He said quietly. "It's okay Dean." Roman said softly as Dean shook his head. ""I was scared Rome." He admitted with tears filling up in his eyes. "I don't like being scared or terrified. I'm supposed to be the unpredictable one who's not afraid to take risks. I'm the Lunatic Fringe. I'm supposed to be bulletproof, unbreakable, indestructible...But I was wrong...Very wrong."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Dean! Will he find the way to recovery? Will Roman and the others track down this Tommy Mercer dude and make him pay for harming Dean? Is Tommy an inncocent pawn in someone else game to throw Roman off his game? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading, and as always please review!**


	7. Catch Me If You Can

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken - ** "What the hell is going on?" He asked as Roman replied, "I could ask you the same thing. What the hell where you doing in Dean's room for?" "It's not what you think." Came Sami's reply as Roman shook his head. "You expect me to believe that bull shit?" He asked his eyes narrowed in anger. "Look, just hear me out okay? I figured out who it was that hurt Dean."

"The one who attacked Dean is named Tommy Mercer," He replied. "He was the main guy that our team was supposed to take care of that night when everything went down."

"That night when Dean went on his so-called rampage, it was because Tommy had mentioned something about Dean's family, which set him off. They got into a bit of a scuffle, and during the heat of the fight, Tommy's innocent little brother got involved and was accidently killed. Tommy's had it out for Dean ever since then, even though it was clearly an accident."

"So then, let's just go to the authorities cuz." Jimmy suggested as he and Jey finally made their way toward them as Sami shook his head. "No, it's too risky." "What do you mean?" Roman asked still staring at him suspiciously. "Because if Tommy discovers that we know, he'll try and retaliate." "Then let him." Roman said as his eyes shifted angrily. "I'll kick his ass all the way to prison and personally see to it that he's behind bars for good."

"Dean?" He looked back down at his weak buddy as he saw Dean's soft hazel eyes flutter open and he let out another soft weak groan as his eyes darted sleepily across the room. He tried to speak but nothing would come out as he now noticed the breathing tube that was lodged in his throat. "Hang on bro, just give me a second. I'll get the doctor." Roman said as he hurried to the door and called out, "Doctor Rodgers! Hurry get in here! Dean's awake!"

Dean's eyes darted wildly around the room in fear as he felt the preasure of the breathing tube being removed, and Roman once again held onto his hand. "Easy bro. Take it nice and easy. It's okay." He said softly into Dean's ear. Once the breathing tube was finally removed, Dean sat up in bed coughing and gasping for air as the nurses all held him back down." "Take it easy Dean." Roman said trying to keep him calm through his fit of hesteria and panic. "Easy bro easy. You need to stay calm alright? Your safe now, just relax."

"I was scared Rome." He admitted with tears filling up in his eyes. "I don't like being scared or terrified. I'm supposed to be the unpredictable one who's not afraid to take risks. I'm the Lunatic Fringe. I'm supposed to be bulletproof, unbreakable, indestructible...But I was wrong...Very wrong."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 7 -** **Catch Me If You Can**

The sounds of moaning mixed with loud anguished cries of pain was enough to wake up Roman who didn't even realized he had fallen asleep in the chair next to Dean's beside. Roman awoke with a start to find Dean in a frightful fit of sleep, tossing and turning while moaning in pain as though he was trying to wake himself up but couldn't. "Easy bro, easy." Roman said softly placing a hand on Dean's arm while gently trying to shake him awake. "Come on bro wake up." He whispered as Dean suddnly shot himself awake with a huge gasp of surprise, which quickly faded as he squeezed his eyes shut due to the pain surrounding his entire midsection.

Letting out small pants of breath, he opened his eyes and looked at Roman. "Sorry." He managed to croak out through clenched teeth as he waited for the pain to die down. Roman shook his head as he sat back down in the chair and replied, "It's cool man, don't even worry about it." Glancing at his watch, he could tell that it was just after five o'clock in the evening, and as he pulled out his cell phone to check for any messages, he realised he hadn't heard from either Jimmy or Jey and now he was beginning to get worried.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked weakly with a soft groan as he tried to shift his weight to a more comfortable position on the bed. Roman looked up from his phone, placed it back in the pocket of his pants and just shrugged his shoulders. "Nah it's nothing, I just haven't heard from the Uso's in a while that's all." He said while noticing the look in Dean's eyes. "Bro, you know you can tell me anything if something's bothering you right?" Dean nodded slowly and replied, "Same goes for you Rome. You don't have to feel like you need to hide anything from me. What's going on?" Roman drew in a deep breath and explained the situation to him including about Sami too. When he was finished, he noticed the look in Dean's eyes and immediatly regretted telling him.

"Sami's here?" He asked finally wincing slightly in pain as he took in a breath. Roman nodded slightly in response. "He didn't cause any trouble for you did he?" "Not exactly." The Samoan man replied as Dean let out another soft groan. "Sorry I didn't tell you about him before Rome." He finally admitted while letting out a small sigh. "It's okay bro." Roman said as he patted Dean lightly on the arm. "I know how you don't like to talk about your past much. So really, it's okay." Dean let out a small breath of relief and closed his eyes briefly, only to open them again when he heard the sound of Roman's cell phone vibrating. "That Jimmy and Jey?" He asked as Roman nodded and answered. "What did you guys find out?"

* * *

"Get this Rome, the guy that's on the security tapes isn't you." Jey said from the other end as Roman shook his head and replied, "I kind of got that already cuz get to the point." "No, we mean that whoever it is is wearing a long wing and the same ring gear you do." Came Jimmy's voice now. "So I'm being set up?" Roman asked with a slight laugh. "I knew it. I knew the Authority would try something like this. Got any idea who it is yet?" "Not yet exactly, but we're looking very closely cuz." Roman nodded. "Alright well, when you do, make sure you chek in with me alright?" "Will do Rome." Said Jey.

There was a brief moment of silence between them, and Roman could hear strange sounds coming from the other end of the line and immediatly began to worried. "You guys still there?" He asked. "Yeah, sorry cuz, we're re-checking the security tapes again so that we could get a better view of this guy." Replied Jimmy. Another brief moment of silence hung in the air until Roman heard Jey suddenly cry out, "Holy shit! Roman the guy on the security tapes is-" Suddenly there were sounds of fighting coming from the other end as Roman now stood up from the chair with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end in fear. "Jimmy? Jey?" There were more sounds of fighting from the other end before the line went dead, and Roman immediatly began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right and he knew it.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked sensing Roman's obvious fear and distress as he placed his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and shook his head while drawing in several deep calming breaths. "Roman? What's wrong bro?" Dean asked again as Roman turned to look at him and just shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I got to go and take care of something back at the arena alright? I'll be back soon bro don't worry."

"What do you mean don't worry?" Dean replied shifting around on the bed slightly while wincing as he rested his left arm over his injured ribs. "You expect me not to worry Rome? Someone's obviously trying to take us out and you expect me not to worry? What if something happens to you? What am I going to do then?" Roman shook his head and gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Easy Dean," The Samoan man said softly. "Nothing's going to happen to me alright? I promise." "I'm holding you to that bro." The Lunatic Fringe replied as he and Roman bumped their fists together and smiled at each other as Roman then dug into the other side of his pants pocket and pulled out Dean's cellphone and handed it to him.

"Where did you find it?" He asked catching the phone with his good arm. "It was lying close by where I found you in a pool of blood." Roman replied quickly taking a quick glance at the door. "I cleaned it off for you so don't worry." "Thanks Rome." Dean said with a soft smile as a sudden wave of pain flashed through him and he winced. "No problem Dean-O." He said mirroring the Lunatic's smile as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "I got to go, but keep your phone on in case I call alright? I'm getting close to figuring out who did this to you bro." "Make sure you make them pay for me." Dean called as Roman nodded and headed out the door. "I'll be back Dean." He said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Once he knew the door was shut, Roman let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he took hs phone back out of his pocket just as it vibrated again in his hand. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was from an unknown number. Normally he would let it go to voice mail, but yet, something told him it was urgent that he answered, so he decided to listen to the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach and answered. "Hello? This is Roman Reigns."

At first all there was was dead silence which lasted for several seconds before a deep voice came on the other end. "Why don't you come on down to the ring and see your family Roman?" "Who are you?" Roman replied trying to hold back his anger as he gripped the sides of his phone tightly in his fist. "Sorry Roman." Came the deep voice again taunting him while sending chills of fear down the Samoan man's spine. "Can't tell that to you just yet. That would be too easy." "What have you done with my family?" Roman asked this time his voice laced with venomous anger. "You better tell me where they are and what the hell you've done to them."

"What's wrong Roman?" The deep voice taunted again. "Don't you want to see your cousins again? Cause I'll tell you what, they don't look so good. It looks at though their both going to be sick." A short taunting laugh was then heard as Roman sucked in a hissing breath of anger through his nose and said, "If Jimmy and Jey are hurt I swear to god, I'll find out who you are and kill you myself." He growled angrily. "Careful now big dog." The voice taunted again. "You wouldn't want to say something you'll end up regretting now would you? I mean if something happens to you what does that mean for Dean?" "How the hell do you know about Dean?" Roman asked his voice still laced with absolute anger. "Who the hell are you?" "Why don't you just see if you can figure it out instead big dog?" The voice said with a taunting laugh. "What's the matter?" Roman retorted with a taunt of his own. "Too afraid to face me on your own, so you gotta use and hurt the people that are close to me just to face me?"

There was a brief moment of silence that hung in the air as Roman turned and looked around to make sure that he was alone. "Catch me if you can Roman." The voice replied again a few seconds later as cold chills of fear ran down his spine. "Catch me...if you can." And with that the line went dead and Roman was left alone leaning against the door of his best friend's hospital room filled with more questions then answers.

Was this guy the one who hurt Dean? Was this Tommy Mercer? If so, why would he try so hard to go after Roman? Could it have been that it wasn't really Dean that Tommy had been after this entire time? Could it have been Roman that he had been wanting and Dean just happened to in the wrong place and the wrong time? Whatever the case was, Roman knew he had to figure out what exactly was going on before somebody else he cared about wound up hurt or worse...Dead.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! Who is this mysterious guy that's contacting Roman?**

 **Could it really be Tommy? or someone else who has it out for the Big Dog?**

 **Will Roman find Jimmy and Jey unharmed?**

 **If you have any sort of idea as to who the mystery caller is, please fill free to leave a review and voice your opinions and why.**

 **Hope you stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	8. Countdown

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken - "** Holy shit! Roman the guy on the security tapes is-" Suddenly there were sounds of fighting coming from the other end as Roman now stood up from the chair with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end in fear. "Jimmy? Jey?" There were more sounds of fighting from the other end before the line went dead, and Roman immediately began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right and he knew it.

"Why don't you come on down to the ring Roman and see your family Roman?" "Who are you?" Roman replied trying to hold back his anger as he gripped the sides of his phone tightly in his fist. "Sorry Roman." Came the deep voice again taunting him while sending chills of fear down the Samoan man's spine. "Can't do that to you just yet. That would be too easy."'

"If Jimmy and Jey are hurt I swear to god, I'll find out who you are and kill you myself." He growled angrily. "Careful now big dog." The voice taunted again. "You wouldn't want to say something you'll end up regretting now would you? I mean if something happens to you what does that mean for Dean?" "How the hell do you know about Dean?" Roman asked his voice still laced with absolute anger. "Who the hell are you?"

"Catch me if you can Roman." The voice replied again a few seconds later as cold chills of fear ran down his spine. "Catch me...if you can." And with that the line went dead and Roman was left alone leaning against the door of his best friend's hospital room filled with more questions then answers.

Was this guy the one who hurt Dean? Was this Tommy Mercer? If so, why would he try so hard to go after Roman? Could it have been that it wasn't really Dean that Tommy had been after this entire time? Could it have been Roman that he had been wanting and Dean just happened to in the wrong place and the wrong time? Whatever the case was, Roman knew he had to figure out what exactly was going on before somebody else he cared about wound up hurt or worse...Dead.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Countdown**

Roman's body was shaking with fear and anxiety by the time he got back to the arena. He got out of the yellow cab on shaky legs and paid the driver who thanked him with a smile as he drove off. As Roman entered the building, he was then approached by none other then Stephanie's brother Shane. "Roman, there you are, thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you." He said with a look of relief in his blue eyes. "Have you seen Jimmy or Jey around anywhere?" Roman asked hopefully as Shane shook his head. "Sorry." He said apologetically as the Samoan man felt his heart sinking in his chest. "Something really strange is going on around here." Shane replied as Roman nodded. "I know, I've been trying to do everything I can to find out who hurt Dean, but it seems like the closer I get to finding out who it is, it seems like the attacker is somehow always one step ahead of me. It's freaking me out Shane."

Shane placed a comforting hand on Roman's shoulder. "Don't worry Roman, we'll figure this out okay? I've got some people within the company looking into this horrible situation right now as we speak." He replied which sent Roman's heart beating again in relief. "What about Stephanie and Hunter? Do you think it's possible they could be behind this?" Shane shook his head. "I'm not so sure, I mean I know my sister can be a power hungry driven maniac at times, but I know deep down that she really cares about the company and all of you." Roman rolled his eyes. "Well, she sure has a funny way of showing her love then." Shane nodded and Roman watched with a mixture of curiosity and fear as Shane then dug into the pocket of his dress shirt and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "Oh before I forget, I found this outside my office. It's addressed to you, but I'm not sure whoever it's from."

A cold chill of fear ran down Roman's spine as Shane handed him the piece of paper, and with a deep calming breath to settle his nerves, he unfolded it with slightly shaking hands and looked at it as it read in big bold letters, **THERE'S ONLY ROOM AT THE TOP 4 THE MAN BIG DOG.** A fury of anger started to build up inside Roman as he drew in a deep breath to keep himself calm. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought shaking his head, just as he felt something drop from his hand. Looking down, he realized it was another folded up piece of paper that had somehow been connected. Bending down he picked it up and unfolded it to see more writing in bg bold letters. **BETRAYAL IS A DANGEROUS GAME, BUT THE QUESTION THAT REMAINS IS, DO YOU HAVE THE BALLS AND THE GUTS TO FIGURE IT ALL OUT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE? CLOCK'S TICKING BIG DOG. TICK...TOCK...TICK...TOCK...**

* * *

Roman stifled an intense growl deep in his throat as he squashed both pieces of papers in his fist and threw it in the trash as he immediatly walked down the hallway of the arena. "Roman!" Just then he turned to see his cousins both rushing toward him to his relief and concern. "there you guys are, are you both okay?" Roman asked immediatly checking the twins over for injuries once they reached him. "It's okay Rome, we're alright." Jimmy said quickly as he and Jey both hugged him. "We're just a little banged up, but other then that we're fine." Jey replied as Roman looked at both of them and replied, "I was freaking out you guys, I thought I was going to find both of you in the same shape as Dean." He admitted while drawing in a deep shaky breath as he leaned against the nearest wall for support as an unexpected wave of dizziness suddenly washed over him.

"Whoa! Easy cuz." Jimmy cried out sensing Roman's condition. "You need to take it easy Rome, you're letting this asshole get to you." "I can't let it go Jim." Roman replied as Jey handed him a bottle of water from the nearest concession stand. "I can't just let this asshole go and get away with harming my family, that's not how I handle things." He said as he took a huge swig from the water bottle.

"So did you get any leads?" Roman nodded and the led them over toward the trash can where had thrown away the two pieces of papers and handed them both to the twins. "Holy shit bro, this doesn't look good." Jimmy said as Roman nodded in agreement. "I know, tell me about it." "Do you really think this could be from Tommy?" Jimmy asked as Roman shook his head and replied, "Well whoever it's from, their going to wish they hadn't met me, that's for sure. Cause when I get done with them, their going to be eating solid food through a damn straw." "So what do we do now cuz?" Jey asked as Roman shook his head and took another huge swig of water from the bottle. "I have no idea." He admitted.

"I wish we had more information to go on though." Jey said shaking his head at the written notes he and his brother held in their hands. "I mean, to be honest Rome, this doesn't sound like something that could be coming from someone who knows Dean." Jimmy nodded in agreement and replied, "Yeah, whoever wrote these notes obviously enjoys playing mind games with you cuz." Roman leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and nodded. He just needed a second to think and clear his head. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand and he quickly fished it out of his pocket to see that it was from Dean. "Hey Dean, what's up?" Roman asked in a concerned voice. "You okay?" There was an odd moment of silence coming from the other end of the line and Roman immediatly began to get nervous. "Dean? You okay bro?"

Suddenly there was a round of heavy breathing on the other line that didn't sound anything like Dean, and the hair of the back of Roman's neck began to stand on end in fear. "How are you doing Big Dog? Did you get the messages that Shane gave you?" "Why are you doing this?" Roman asked keepng the toughness in his voice strong. This guy was definitely not playing around.

"If you want to see your so called 'brother' again, then come to the hospital and lets settle things once and for all. What do you say Big Dog?" Roman's breath caught in his throat as he felt his knees begin to buckle from underneath him. "Who the fuck are you?" "Why don't you come and find out?" There was a sound of distorted laughter before the voice replied, "Clock's ticking Big Dog. Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..."

And with that the line went dead, and a pit of fear welled up inside Roman's stomach as he looked over at Jimmy and Jey. "What's the matter?" Jey asked. "Who was that?" Jimmy asked as Roman shook his head. "Not sure, but whoever he is, this guy is not playing around. We gotta get to the hospital. Dean could be in trouble. Major trouble."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINED...WOW! Things are getting intense so far aren't they? Will Roman finally find out who is the one doing all of this shit to him and Dean? Will the person turn out to be Tommy or someone else? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	9. Written In Blood

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** **BETRAYEL IS A DANGEROUS GAME, BUT THE QUESTION THAT REMAINS IS, DO YOU HAVE THE BALLS AND THE GUTS TO FIGURE IT ALL OUT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE? CLOCK'S TICKING BIG DOG. TICK...TOCK...TICK...TOCK...**

Holy shit bro, this doesn't look good." Jimmy said as Roman nodded in agreement. "I know, tell me about it." "Do you really think this could be from Tommy?"

"Hey Dean, what's up?" Roman asked in a concerned voice. "You okay?" There was an odd moment of silence coming from the other end of the line and Roman immediatly began to get nervous. "Dean? You okay bro?"

Suddenly there was a round of heavy breathing on the other line that didn't sound anything like Dean, and the hair of the back of Roman's neck began to stand on end in fear. "How are you doing Big Dog? Did you get the messages that Shane gave you?" "Why are you doing this?" Roman asked keepng the toughness in his voice strong. This guy was definetly not playing around.

"If you want to see your so called 'brother' again, then come to the hospital and lets settle things once and for all. What do you say Big Dog?" Roman's breath caught in his throat as he felt his knees begin to buckle from underneath him. "Who the fuck are you?" "Why don't you come and find out?" There was a sound of distorted laughter before the voice replied, "Clock's ticking Big Dog. Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..."

And with that the line went dead, and a pit of fear welled up inside Roman's stomach as he looked over at Jimmy and Jey. "What's the matter?" Jey asked. "Who was that?" Jimmy asked as Roman shook his head. "Not sure, but whoever he is, this guy is not playing around. We gotta get to the hospital. Dean could be in trouble. Major trouble."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Written In Blood**

From the moment that Roman and the Usos stepped out of the yellow taxi cab as it pulled up to the entrance of the hospital, they were immediately greeted by the sight of Police offiers and police cruisers which made the Samoan man's heart sink into the pit of his stomach with worry and fear. "Man, this is serious." Jimmy said whispering to his brother who nodded in response. A sinking feeling washed over Roman and he momentarily felt as though he was going to be sick, as he and his cousins tried their best to sneak past the police officers who were blocking the way into the hospital.

One of them, slightly taller then Roman, and middle aged with black hair and intense cobalt blue eyes stopped him and the Usos. "Sorry guys, no one is allowed in the building at this moment." He said holding out a hand to stop them. Roman drew in a deep breath as he attempted to keep his emotions in check. "Look, my name is Roman Reigns, I need to get in there." He said as calmly as he could without breaking down. "My brother is lying in there and I have to see him to make sure he's okay."

The Police officer shook his head and Roman let out a huge sigh and ran his hand through his hair as a wave of anxiety washed over him. "I feel for you man, I really do." The officer said sympathetically. "However, no one other then us right now can be lead into the building." Roman opened his mouth to speak but the officer walked away as another one managed to grab his attention so Roman turned to his cousins, who both looked just as disappointed and filled with anxiety as he did. "What do we do now?" Jimmy asked as Roman shook his head. "I don't know." He addmitted miserably. "I mean I don't want to break the law, but-" He cut himself off as he looked at the building, and noticed a strange shadowy figure suddenly appearing in the twilight darkness of what appeared to be Dean's room. "What the hell?"

* * *

He stood there for a few seconds and just stared at the figure wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but after shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he now realised with a cold shiver running down his spine that his eyes weren't playing any kind of trick on him. Without taking his eyes off the strange shadowy person, he whispered to Jimmy and Jey, who looked to see what it was their cousin was looking at. "Who the hell is that?" Jey asked in disbelief. "Think that's the one who's messing everything up?" Jimmy asked. "Think that's Tommy?" Roman didn't say anything and just stared at the shadowy figure who hadn't moved from it's spot near the window. It was as though whoever it was, was antagonizing Roman almost in a victory like fashion.

With newfound boiling anger filling up within him, he then looked toward his cousins and replied, "I have to find out who this jack ass is and what he wants with Dean." "So what are you going to do?" Jey asked. "I mean it's not like you can just sneak in there." "I don't have much of a choice at the moment." Roman replied. "If I don't stop this guy, Dean could end up dead, and then you guys could be next." Jimmy and Jey nodded and patted their cousin on the back. "Don't worry Rome, we got your back." Jimmy replied with a small smile. "Go and get this asshole." Roman nodded and took off as quietly as he could into the now darkened hospital, sneaking as quietly as he could to avoid being caught by the few police officers that were roaming around inside.

Making his way down the hallway toward Dean's hospital room, he had to duck to avoid being spoted by a police officer that was blocking the doorway that he knew lead into Dean's room. Sinking behind a corner and letting out as low of a sigh as he could, his mind began to race. _What the hell am I going to do now?_ He thought. _How am I going to get this guy away from the damn door?_ Then an idea sparked in his head, as he searched around and found what appeared to be a bottle of some sort, evidence he figured the police had missed. Picking up the bottle and with a deep breath and shivers of fear running down his spine, he threw the bottle against the opposite wall and hoped it would work. Poaking his head around the corner, he could see the officer's head turn in the direction of the noise and began walking over to investigate much to Roman's sweet relief.

Once the officer was gone from his post, Roman quietly made his way toward the door and put his ear up to it to see if he could hear anything from the other side. He then held his breath in anticipation as a strange rustling sound was heard and with shiver after shiver of fear running through him, he put a shaky hand on the door knob and opened it unprepared for what he was about to see.

* * *

As the door opened, he quickly closed it behind him, then took out his cellphone and immedialty began using it as a flashlight in order to avoid dectation from the police. As he shone the light around the room, he couldn't believe what he could see. Medical equipment had been strewen all over, the hospital bed was found empty much to Roman's uneasiness and looked in total dissaray. Even the pole that held the bag of liquid medicine that was administered into Dean's IV was also strewen to the floor, with liquid pooling out of the bag. Roman shook his head and continued to look around the room hoping to obtain some sort of form of answers. As he looked around the room, He could see some form of writing on the wall that appeared to be written in blood.

 **LOOKS LIKE I WIN THIS ROUND BIG DOG. STILL CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO I AM YET? TAKE A LOOK ABOVE...**

As Roman tried to wrap his brain around the strange writing, something shiny caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, and it was then that Roman noticed a flicker of gold that seemed to glow unnaturally among the growing darkness, and as he shone the flashlight more closer toward it, a sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Settling above the bloody writing was the WWE Championship belt. "Seth?"

He couldn't believe it and as soon as the name of his former best friend left his mouth he felt something hard and heavy hit the back of his head. Black spots immedialty filled his vision and he felt his cellphone fly from his hand as he fell to his knees and tried to get his barrings in order to figure out what had just happened, but just as he turned his head to try and catch a glimpse of who it was that had attacked him, the next thing that hit him was another burst of pain this time to the side of his head and he passed out.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hey everyone! So sorry this took me so long to update, I had been on vacation for a month and havent had much time to sit down and write anything down, but Im back now so I hope you enjoyed the latest part in the story and are eager to find out what happens next. Could this possibly be the end? Could Seth really be the real culprit behind the attacks? Stay tuned to find out more...Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I can get it. As Always please review! **


	10. Deadly Betrayal

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Sorry guys, no one other is allowed in the building at this moment." He said holding out a hand to stop them. Roman drew in a deep breath as he attempted to keep his emotions in check. "Look, my name is Roman Reigns, I need to get in there." He said as calmly as he could without breaking down. "My brother is lying in there and I have to see him to make sure he's okay."

"Who the hell is that?" Jey asked in disbelief. "Think that's the one who's messing everything up?" Jimmy asked. "Think that's Tommy?"

 **LOOKS LIKE I WIN THIS ROUND BIG DOG. STILL CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO I AM YET? TAKE A LOOK ABOVE...**

As Roman tried to wrap his brain around the strange writing, something shiny caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, and it was then that Roman noticed a flicker of gold that seemed to glow unnaturally among the growing darkness, and as he shone the flashlight more closer toward it, a sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Settling above the bloody writing was the WWE Championship belt. "Seth?"

He couldn't believe it and as soon as the name of his former best friend left his mouth he felt something hard and heavy hit the back of his head. Black spots immedialty filled his vision and he felt his cellphone fly from his hand as he fell to his knees and tried to get his barrings in order to figure out what had just happened, but just as he turned his head to try and catch a glimpse of who it was that had attacked him, the next thing that hit him was another burst of pain this time to the side of his head and he passed out.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Deadly Betrayal **

A groan of pain escaped the Samoan man's throat as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself no longer in the hospital but in a whole new place he had never been in before. With panic flowing inside him, he attempted to keep himself calm as he looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his surroundings, but all he could see was nothing but darkness. _How could this be happening?_ He thought shaking his head trying to clear the cobwebs in his brain as his head still ached from being attacked _. I was so sure it was Tommy Mercer so why is it that it turned from Tommy possibly being the one to do all this to Seth?_ He went over everything in his head, and it was right then and there that it hit him. Everything in the notes he had recieved earlier used the words The Man and Big Dog, which of course were codenames that everyone in the WWE knew both Seth and Roman by, but then again how did Dean's childhood friend Sami Callihan fit into this entire picture? Was he possibly being used by Seth as a way to break Dean? Or was he really apart of this whole situation? Whatever it was, Roman knew he had to track Sami down in order to get the answers he was seeking, but he had to make sure Dean was alright first, even if that meant going head to head with Seth to do it, he wasn't going to back down.

* * *

Sharp unbearable agony was the only thing Dean felt when he first awoke. Raising his head ever so slightly, his vision saw nothing but blurs as he blinked and groaned with waves of pain shooting through his bruised and aching body. Once his vision came back into focus, he now realised he was no longer in the comfort of the hospital, but now as waves of fear flowed through him, he began to panic as his mind began to race. _Where the hell am I now?_ Once his vision became clear again, he looked around and now realised with a shiver of fear that he was trapped inside a cage of what appeared to be made entirely out of sharp barbed wire. Was it possible that whoever had attacked him had kidnapped him so that he could finish him off? Whatever it was, Dean knew he was in trouble. Major Trouble. With his mind still racing, his thoughts now turned to Roman and he closed his eyes and began to silently pray, and hoped that wherever he was that his best friend would somehow hear him, but he knew that his attempts would be futile.

The sound of a nearby door opening, alearted Dean and his eyes snapped open as he now saw a tall man dressed all in black armed with a sythe and a mask over his head sort of like an executioner. "I see your awake." Came a low disguised voice from the black figure as Dean blinked his eyes in confusion. "Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" The figure laughed a deranged manical laugh which sent shivers of fear down Dean's spine despite the pain ravaging his insides. "I am known simply as the Executioner, and you have been sentanced to death Dean Ambrose." Dean rolled his eyes and let out a comeback. "Is that supposed to scare me or something? Come on pal, your going to have to do a lot better then that to scare me." The Executioner let out another deranged laugh again and swung the sythe against the wired cage as it shook hard causing Dean to hold back a cry of pain as his aching body shook with the momentum of the cage.

"Aw, did that hurt Dean?" The Executioner taunted in a low voice as he let out a short laugh. "Don't worry, your time of death will come very soon, and then you won't be in pain anymore." Another laugh came from the figure as Dean called out, "Go to hell you mother fucker!" The Executioner clicked his tongue in disappointment and opened the door of the cage and grabbed ahold of Dean's right leg and dragged him out so hard that Dean felt like his knee was about to come out of his socket as he tried his best not to show fear or pain despite his insides feeling like jelly. "You know with comments like that, maybe I should just finish you off right here and now?" The Executioner then picked up Dean's battered and bruised body and lifted him up over his shoulder. Dean screamed as his torso came down on the man's shoulder and immediately his insides felt like they were on fire. "You know I was going to easy on you Ambrose, but now you left me no choice." The Executioner said as he walked out of the room carrying Dean over his shoulder who now began to see black spots around his vision as all the pain and agony forced him to pass out.

* * *

The Sounds of screams alearted Roman as he reconized them to be Dean's. Using every bit of strength he could muster, he tried to make it to his feet, but soon realised he was strapped down to the back of a chair, and as he tried to untangle himself from the ropes that were binding his arms and legs, he couldn;t help but let out a short cry of pain as he felt the now framilliar feeling of sharp needles digging into his skin and he immediatly stopped and just sat there with his mind racing. _Son of a bitch tied me up with barbed wire._ Roman realized as a course of anger now flowed through his body. At least he knew that he didn't have to worry about Dean's location now since he now realised that they were in the same building, but he knew that he was going to do everything in his power to make Seth pay for his crimes.

Just then the sound of a nearby door made him look up as a flash of bright light insantly blinded him. "Good, your awake. Now we can let the fun begin." Pain shot through Roman's head as he tried to get his eyes adjusted to the now bright light that was now shinning upon his face. "So I see you finally got my messages huh Big Dog?" Roman growled at Seth's words and tried not to move due to the barbed wire securing his arms and legs. "Enough with all the bullshit Seth!" Roman growled angrily. "Where the hell is Dean you sick son of a bitch. What the hell did you do to him?" "Did you really think that what I did to you and Dean on Raw two years ago when I betrayed you was the end of it? If that's what you thought Roman, your wrong. That was just only the tip of the iceberg." "It's like I said in the notes Roman, there can only be room at the top for one, in both the WWE and in life, and that is going to be me."

"You are insane." Roman said his eyes flashing in anger as his vision finally adjusted to the light. Roman growled in anger as he now felt Seth's hand grab ahold of his chin as Seth's face came close to his and the Samoan man could see a mixture of insanity and hate in the Architect's brown eyes. "Im not insane Roman, I'm just good at getting what I want." Roman sucked in and shot out as much spit as he could into Seth's face which made the Architect pull away from him as he whiped his face off and with a growl replied, "Your going to wish you hadn't done that Roman." The Samoan man smiled a victory smile which didn't last long as a hard slap to his face nearly sent him careening to the floor with the barbed wire cutting into his skin. Holding back a cry of pain he blinked as black spots now filled his vision. "Is that all you got Seth?" He taunted as he blinked to try and get his barring's back.

"Pretty weak if you ask me I mean come on. Did you lose your touch or something?" Seth let out a low growl of irritation and replied, "You want to die or something Roman? I figured you wouldn't be the type of person to just give up that easily especially not for the sake of your family, I mean what would your precious daughter think if you just gave up right here and now?" He let out a psychotic laugh and Roman growled in anger. "Leave my daughter out of this. This is between you and me, leave my family out this and let's finish this Seth." "What are you talking about?" Seth asked looking at the Samoan man dumbfounded. "I mean, you untie me from this damn barbed wire, and let's finish this once and for all. You and me, no audience, no ring, no cameras, no interference, just you and me in a a fight to the death." Seth didn't say anything so Roman went on, "Come on What do you say Seth? We can finally have the battle you always wanted, and this time no one can tell us what weapon we can use and what weapon we can't use because we're not on live TV. It's just you and me, so come on let's finish this already." Finally a glimmer of insanity shone on Seth's face as he walked over to Roman and replied, "Fine then your on Big Dog. Let's finish this...to the death."

* * *

Opening his eyes up to a welcoming sight of blurry vision, Dean looked around and slowly realised he was lying on a cold hard table and was stripped from his hospital gown and was now completly naked which made him uncomfortable and his senses immedialty went on high alert, as he looked around and didn't see a sign of the Executioner. At once his mind began to race. _What the hell am I going to do now? How the hell am I going to get out of here? I got to find Roman and the Usos._ Just then the sound of a door opening made Dean flinch in fear as he caught a glimpse of the Executioner walking in still holding his sythe like a grim reaper sending chills down Dean's now naked body. "Good, your awake." He said in his usual disguised voice.

"I thought you were going to be out for a lot longer and I was afraid you were going to miss the game." "What game?" Dean asked blinking his eyes in confusion. "So glad you asked Ambrose." The Executioner said as he walked over to a nearby wall. "See the name of the game is kind of like true or false, I ask some questions about you and you tell me yes or no, and if you answer wrong ,you will be subjected to a few rounds of electro-shock therepy and be shocked with a thousand volts of electricity." "And if I answer right?" Dean asked trying his best not to show fear. "Then I move on to the next question. However, if you chose not to participate in the game then I use my sythe and I slice of one of your limbs. Simple enough? Okay then let's get started."

Dean drew in a deep breath as shivers of fear raced through his body. Looking up at the cealing to keep his mind off the fact that this psycho was playing mind games with him, he tried to think of something else. "You were born in Cincinnati Ohio, yes or no?" The Executioner asked as Dean nodded and replied, "True." "Good." The Executioner replied. "See it's easy. Next one. "Are you or are you not in a relationship with Renee Young? Yes or No?" Dean nodded. "True." "Good," The Executioner said letting out a short deranged laugh. "Now for the hard questions. Did you or did you not intentionally kill Tommy Mercer's little brother? Yes or No?"

Dean blinked his eyes in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Answer Dean. Did ou or did you not intentionally kill Tommy Mercer's little brother?" Dean swallowed heavily and said, "No I didn't." "Sorry, but that's the wrong answer." The Executioner replied as he pressed a red button on the wall and the table that Dean was lying on began to hum to life. "No!" He pleaded. "Wait! Can I change my answer?" "Too late Ambrose." The Executioner replied. "You had your chance to answer correctly."

And with that a round of unbearble agony shot through Dean's body as the electric current coursed through his entire being causing him to scream, and with the electric current shooting through his body he began to recall flashbacks from his past. He remembered that night when he and the rest of the guys in his gang went to hunt down Tommy, and that he recalled seeing a little kid around the age of eleven coming out of the house to see what was happening, but he was in too much of a rage at the time to really care. All he knew at the time was that an innocent life was taken that night, and now as Dean relised was that he was the cause of it. Once the electricity was turned off anf the table stopped humming, Dean turned to the Executioner and said, "Yes. I killed Tommy Mercer's little brother that night."

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Dean shook his head and felt a round tears beginning to blur his vision as he fought to hold them back. "Ready to play some more?" He asked as Dean shook his head. "What was that?" The Executioner asked as he walked over to him. "Did I see defiance in your eyes Ambrose?" He asked as he raised his sythe now over Dean's battered and bruised body. "Shall I slice off some limbs or are we going to continue?"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Dean! He has no idea who this executioner guy is or what it is he wants with him, while Roman has got his own issues to deal with, with Seth. Can both brothers make it out of their predicaments alive in order to make it back to each other? stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 11 will be coming as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	11. Dance With The Devil

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "I am known simply as the Executioner, and you have been sentanced to death Dean Ambrose."

"So I see you finally got my messages huh Big Dog?" Roman growled at Seth's words and tried not to move due to the barbed wire securing his arms and legs. "Enough with all the bullshit Seth!" Roman growled angrily. "Where the hell is Dean you sick son of a bitch. What the hell did you do to him?" "Did you really think that what I did to you and Dean on Raw two years ago when I betrayed you was the end of it? If that's what you thought Roman, your wrong. That was just only the tip of the iceburg." "It's like I said in the notes Roman, there can only be room at the top for one, in both the WWE and in life, and that is going to be me."

"I mean, you untie me from this damn barbed wire, and let's finish this once and for all. You and me, no audience, no ring, no cameras, no interference, just you and me in a a fight to the death." Seth didn't say anything so Roman went on, "Come on What do you say Seth? We can finally have the battle you always wanted, and this time no one can tell us what weapon we can use and what weapon we can't use because we're not on live TV. It's just you and me, so come on let's finish this already." Finally a glimmer of insanity shone on Seth's face as he walked over to Roman and replied, "Fine then your on Big Dog. Let's finish this...to the death."

"See the name of the game is kind of like true or false, I ask some questions about you and you tell me yes or no, and if you answer wrong ,you will be subjected to a few rounds of electro-shock therepy and be shocked with a thousand volts of electricity." "And if I answer right?" Dean asked trying his best not to show fear. "Then I move on to the next question. However, if you chose not to participate in the game then I use my sythe and I slice of one of your limbs. Simple enough? Okay then let's get started."

"Yes. I killed Tommy Mercer's little brother that night."

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Dean shook his head and felt a round tears beginning to blur his vision as he fought to hold them back. "Ready to play some more?" He asked as Dean shook his head. "What was that?" The Executioner asked as he walked over to him. "Did I see defiance in your eyes Ambrose?" He asked as he raised his sythe now over Dean's battered and bruised body. "Shall I slice off some limbs or are we going to continue?"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Dance With The Devil**

"Are we going to continue, yes or no Dean?" He asked as Dean finally nodded in response. "Good, Let's move on then." The Executioner replied as Dean let out a small sigh of relief. "Why did you want to know the answer to that anyway?" He asked after a brief moment of silence as the Executioner walked back to his position by the red button on the wall. "What do you mean?" The Executioner asked. "I thought I was the one asking all the questions. Do you perhaps need to be subjected to more therepy Ambrose?" "I just want to know why you wanted to know about Tommy Mercer!" Dean replied nearly yelling it out as he started to let go of his emotions and had to bit back on his lower lip to keep himself in control. "Why I want to know about Mr. Mercer is none of your buisness Dean." The Executioner replied deeply. "Now then let's continue on shall we? Or do I need to chop off an arm or a leg to keep you on task?"

Dean shook his head and the Executioner looked pleased as Dean closed his eyes and drew in several calming breaths. "Then answer me Dean." The Executioner replied as Dean flinched in fear and opened his eyes as The Executioner suddenly now seemed to apear next to him. Leaning in close to Dean's ear he asked, "One more time Ambrose, are we going to continue? or do you need to lose an arm or leg? You won't be able to wrestle anymore without either one." The Lunatic Fringe fought to keep himself in check. He felt tears threatening to form in his eyes due to fear and he bit down harder on his lower lip and closed his eyes again in an atempt to keep focused on his breathing.

He could feel everything around him starting to close in and his heart began to pound painfully in his chest. His breathing started to elevate and quicken as he began to panic, when he felt a sharp intense surge of cold flowing through his body as he felt the tip of the Executioner's sythe running down his naked body. "Answer me Dean." He repeated as he moved the tip of the sythe toward Dean's left arm. Dean continued to bite down on his lip until he started to taste the coppery substance of blood, and it was all he could do to keep himself from flinching in fear.

"Yes." He finally admitted his voice trembling in terror as he tried to regain control of his emotions to not show fear. "Let's continue." The Executioner nodded in confirmation as he moved away from Dean and walked back over to his place by the wall near the bright red button. Once he was away from him, Dean sucked in as soft of a breath as he could without feeling much pain and closed his eyes as he felt unwanted tears flowing down his cheeks. He may have been broken physically, but now he could feel his mind starting to break as well, something that the Lunatic Fringe never thought would ever happen. "Roman..." He muttered in a soft weakened voice. "Where are you brother?"

* * *

Roman winced in pain as Seth untied the barbed wire from his skin, leaving wounds that he knew would soon develop into scars. Wiping the blood off his injured wrists, he then looked at Rollins and drew in a deep breath as he now focused all his thoughts toward finidng Dean. Saving his brother was his only goal now, and he wasn't going to let Seth ruin his chances of finding Dean alive. As both men now stood on opposite sides of the room, staring each other down with hate filling up in their eyes Roman said without taking his eyes off the architect, as he reached over to grab ahold of a weapon. "You make your move first Seth." Seth mirrored the Samoan man's actions and with a sarcastic grin and a mischevious yet evil gleam in his brown eyes replied, "Your move first Big Dog."

"Your going to regret saying that Seth." He said with determination shinning in his eyes as he gripped his weapon of choice, a metal bat wrapped tightly in thick steele barbed wire tight in his fists, and took a huge swing toward Seth's midsection. However, the Architect managed to duck just in time to narrowly escape from being struck in the face as he took a swing of his own with a kendo stick to Roman's face. Black spots filled Roman's vision as it swam and blurred as the force of the hit to his head nearly gave him whiplash. Seth took another swing of the kendo stick, this time striking Roman in the face. The Samoan man staggered on his feet as the coppery substance of blood instantly filled his mouth, and as Seth drew his arm back to take another swing, this time Roman managed to duck and struck Seth in the leg with the barbed wire bat.

Seth howled in agony as his leg buckled and crumpled from underneath him. His face contorted in pain and his eyes squeezed shut as he clutched his injured leg just as Roman went to hit him again with the same weapon. Seth opened his eyes just time to see Roman drawing his arm back to swing, and managed to grab Roman's hand in attempt to stop him. "Wait Roman, please stop!" The Architect pleaded with tears of pain stinging in his eyes as he still clutched his injured bloody leg. "I give up Rome. Let's call this off okay? You win alright? You hear me? I forfit."

Normally hearing the fact that Seth was willing to give up would put a smile on the Samoan man's face knowing that he had outdone Rollins, but he knew better then to give into Seth's mind games as he shook his head and replied, "Sorry Seth. This was your idea after all, a fight to the death remember?" Seth nodded as his face contorted in pain again and for a split second Roman could have sworn he caught a hint of fear locked in the Architect's eyes and a satisfactory smile began to spred across the Big Dog's face. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared Seth."

"Please Roman!" Seth begged gritting his teeth and hissing in pain. "I'll do anything please! I'll even take you to see Dean. You want to see him don't you?" Roman's eyes narrowed at the mention of Dean's name as he just shook his head in anger. "Did you attack him Seth?" Seth looked at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" "Don't play dumb Seth." Roman replied as he took in a deep breath to keep himself from losing his temper. "I know you attacked Dean, and raped him. I'm not stupid." Seth's eyes now seemed to widen in surprise. "He was raped?" He asked in complete shock. "I knew he was hurt, but Rome, you have to believe me, I swear I didn't know he was raped." Roman shook his head in anger. "Give me a fucking good reason why I should believe you? I mean, you gave him a curb stomp on his head through a pile of cinder blocks and tried to end his carrer. That move could've killed him Seth. Hell it almost did."

Seth looked taken aback for a moment before a malicious smile spread across his face. "I'm only surprised with myself that I didn't think of taking Dean out sooner." He replied. "I mean, when we were the together as the Shield, I was the one carrying the team all the way to the top. I mean if it wasn't for my brilliance, you and I never would've become WWE Tag Team Champions Rome." "First off, don't you dare call me that ever again, and second of all, you might want to check your ego before you enter the gates of hell after I beat your ass, because It wasn't all about you. I mean Dean and I could've made the Shield and gone all the way to the top by ourselves without you. Your always going on about how Dean and I were just dragging you down or holding you back, well if you ask me, you were the one dragging us down and holding us back."

Seth growled in envy and with a grunt of pain from his injured leg swung the kendo stick toward Roman's leg trying to knock the Big Dog down, but Roman saw the attack coming and stomped on the stick crushing it under his weight. "Guessing you don't want to give up anymore?" He asked narrowing his eyes in anger toward him as Seth nodded in determination. "You really think you and Dean would've made it to the top in the Shield without me? Pretty laughable Roman. Maybe we should see if you and Dean can make it to the top together in Heaven?" He let out a malicous laugh as he staggered to his feet hobbling and putting all his weight on his one good leg as he reached for another weapon, but the Samoan man came back faster and harder with a massive superman punch that sent the Architect reeling and flying into a wall. As Roman watched Seth's body crumple into an unconscious heap, another satisfactory smile spread across his face as he walked past him and said, "Guess I just proved who's better Seth. Believe That."

* * *

Another blast of electricity coursed through Dean's body as he did his best not to cry out or move despite the pain and agony still ravaging through his already bruised and battered body like a strong ocean current tossing a small boat around in a violent storm. Once the electricity died down, and his vision returned to normal again, he found the Executioner standing over him with his sythe dangeling from his hand over Dean's thigh. "Say goodbye to your leg Ambrose." He said as he reared his arm high into the air ready to come down with such sheer force and slice into Dean's leg. "Wait!" The Lunatic Fringe pleaded with tears filling up in his eyes. "Please don't! Wrestling is all Ive got. Without the WWE, I've got nothing. Please don't! I'm begging you!"

The Executioner pulled back and lowered his arm much to Dean's sweet relief as he let out a small breath. "That's what I like to see Ambrose." He said with malicious intent in his voice. "A dog begging for mercy. Now bark for me. Come on Dean. Bark. Bark like the damn dog that you are." Dean held back his tongue. He was terrified enough as it was, but there was no way in hell he was ever going to bow down to anyone, especially not to someone like him. "Do it Ambrose." The Executioner growled angrily. "Do it, or I swear to god I will slice your fucking leg off right here and right now!" Dean still held his tongue in silence as the Executioner shook his head and raised his hand in the air again and muttered. "So be it Ambrose, I gave you a chance, and you just fucking wasted it. Say goodbye to your carrer as a wrestler." Dean shut his eyes and held his breath as he braced himself to feel the sharp unbearable agony he was about to recieve as he felt the rush of wind as the executioner swung hie arm down, and he could the tip of his sythe just inches above his thigh...

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well ladies and gentelman, I hate to do this to you but I feel like it's that time again...That's right it's time for a major cliffhanger! OMG! What the hell just happened?! Did Dean just lose his leg?! Will Roman manage to find his buddy in time or will this be the end for our beloved Lunatic Fringe? Stay tuned to find out...Chapter 12 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	12. Deadline

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "I just want to know why you wanted to know about Tommy Mercer!" Dean replied nearly yelling it out as he started to let go of his emotions and had to bit back on his lower lip to keep himself in control. "What I want to know about Mr. Mercer is none of your buisness Dean." The Executioner replied deepily. "Now then let's continue on shall we? Or do I need to chop off an arm or a leg to keep you on task?"

"You really think you and Dean would've made it to the top in the Shield without me? Pretty laughable Roman. Maybe we should see if you and Dean can make it to the top together in Heaven?" He let out a malicous laugh as he staggered to his feet hobbling and putting all his weight on his one good leg as he reached for another weapon, but the Samoan man came back faster and harder with a massive superman punch that sent the Architect reeling and flying into a wall. As Roman watched Seth's body crumple into an unconscious heap, another satisfactory smile spread across his face as he walked past him and said, "Guess I just proved who's better Seth. Believe That."

"That's what I like to see Ambrose." He said with malicious intent in his voice. "A dog begging for mercy. Now bark for me. Come on Dean. Bark. Bark like the damn dog that you are." Dean held back his tongue. He was terrified enough as it was, but there was no way in hell he was ever going to bow down to anyone, especially not to someone like him.

"Do it Ambrose." The Executioner growled angrily. "Do it, or I swear to god I will slice your fucking leg off right here and right now!" Dean still held his tongue in silence as the Executioner shook his head and raised his hand in the air again and muttered. "So be it Ambrose, I gave you a chance, and you just fucking wasted it. Say goodbye to your carrer as a wrestler." Dean shut his eyes and held his breath as he braced himself to feel the sharp unbearable agony he was about to recieve as he felt the rush of wind as the executioner swung hie arm down, and he could the tip of his sythe just inches above his thigh...

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Deadline **

Suddenly out of nowhere, the next thing Dean heard sent his mind reeling as he snapped his eyes open at the sound of the Executioner crying out in pain as his body went flying streight into a wall. "What the?" Dean couldn't believe what had just happened, and swore he was starting to lose his mind, when he caught sight of Roman standing over him and a rush of relief fell upon his face. "You okay bro?" Roman asked with a smile as Dean nodded. "I can't believe your here Rome." He said regaining control over his emotions again. "How'd you find me?" "Believe it or not, it was Seth the entire time." Roman admitted running a hand through his long black hair to keep it out of his face. "He kidnapped us in order to get what he wanted." Dean swallowed hard in fear as he heard soft groaning sounds coming from the Executioner as he rose back to his feet still somewhat in a daze.

"Well what do you know? It appears as though we have company huh Dean?" "Who the hell are you?" Roman asked narrowing his eyes toward the Executioner with his eyes shimmering like fierce daggers of hate. "I could ask you the same thing." The Executioner replied shaking his head as he staggered and swayed slightly on his feet trying to regain his barrings. "I'm Dean's best friend." The Samoan man announced not daring to take his eyes off his opponet. Name's Roman Reigns, and I'm taking Dean out of here wether you like it or not." "Oh really? Is that so?" The Executioner asked weilding his sythe in his hands again as he walked closer toward Roman. "Damn right it is." The Big Dog replied angrily. "Now, the way I see it is that you can do one of two things pal. One you can just let Dean and I walk out of here safetly and I won't beat your ass. Or two, You can chose to not let us go in peace, and I beat your ass. So which is it going to be bub?"

The Executioner laughed a crazed demented laugh that sent shivers of fear down Dean's spine, and he turned to look at Roman who didn't seem fazed not even in the slightest bit. In fact all the Lunatic Fringe saw in his brother's brown eyes was a mixture of hate so intense he could've sworn that Roman's eyes were glowing like fire. _Damn._ Dean thought impressed. _I've never seen Roman this ticked off before. Hopefully he knows what the hell he's doing._ The Executioner laughed a demented laugh again and went to swing his sythe toward Roman, but the Samoan man was faster and knocked him back with a superman punch, which left him reeling as he struggled to stand on his feet. "You didn't answer the question bub." Roman relied sending a gaze of fierce anger toward the Executioner. "So I guess we're going with choice number two."

Dean meanwhile struggled to remove himself from the table he was lying on, but the effects of the electricity still surged through his aching body causing him unimanagable pain beyond anything he had ever felt in all his thirty years of life. "Roman, be careful." He said softly as his vision began to swim in and out. "This guy's dangerous. You don't know what he could be capable of." Roman turned to Dean and nodded in response, but as he turned his gaze back to the Executioner something caught his eye that made his blood start to boil in rage. His eyes narrowed in anger again as he saw that the Executioner's mask had fallen off his shoulders and now revealed a pair of ice cold blue eyes that held a menacing look of a killer in them. It was the same eyes Roman had recently come to know but couldn't believe it all none the less. "Sami?"

* * *

Upon hearing Sami's name , Dean's head snapped up in alarm and for a split second was about to ask Roman what the hell he was talking about, but now as his vision once again became clear again, he could see the same pair of ice cold murderous blue eyes, that belonged to his once good friend staring at him malicously. "Sami? What are you doing here?" Dean asked. "I haven't seen you since CZW, what are you doing dressed like that and trying to tourture me for? I thought we were buds." Sami shook his head and replied, "You and me friends? hate to burst your bubble Ambrose, but you and I were never friends." "But we battled in the ring together." Dean replied. "We battled as tag teams together, we even talked about making it to the WWE together. What happened to you?"

Sami laughed and twirled his sythe in his hands evily. "Just because I hung out with you in the ring, couldn't you see it from the beginning that I was just using you?" Dean felt his heart sink in his chest. "I trusted you." He said as tears threatend to blur his already messed up vision. "I confided in you stuff about my past that I was to scared to tell anyone else. I thought you understood me." Sami laughed again as his eyes shifted and Roman let out a low growl of anger. "I knew there was something off about you that I didn't like Callihan." "Too bad you couldn't figure it out in time Roman." Sami said his eyes glowing with malicous intent. "Now you can die along with Ambrose. How does that sound?"

Roman was to respond when the sudden appearance of an unknown figure dressed in the same garments as Sami stepped in and stepped up beside him. "Looks like they both need to be taught a lesson sir." Sami said noding toward the other grim rearper looking figure in which nodded in response and as Dean looked over at his brother with a look of worry and concern, but the Samoan man gave the Lunatic Fringe a silent thumbs up. "Don't worry bro. Two against one is nothing new for me." He said his eyes narrowing in self confidence. "Remember when I went against the entire locker room in order to hang on to the WWE World Championship? This is no different." "But Rome, these guys have weapons in their hand, what if they kill you?" Roman's eyes flashed in determination. "Don't worry Dean-O, it's going to take a lot more then a couple cheap shot, dead-weight Wyatt family chuckleheads to kill me. Believe that."

Roman's eyes glistened over in rage a wave of boiling anger began to flow through him. He had had enough. He was sick and tired of watching the people he cared about getting hurt, and now it was up to him to keep Dean safe. Standing his ground, the Samoan man took a fighting stance as Dean could only just watch on helplessly. "Be careful bro." He muttered loud enough for Roman to hear as he slowly nodded in response. Sami narrowed his intense blue eyes toward Roman as he looked now toward his accomplice. "You think you can take me on?" Roman challenged as both of them inched closer toward him raising their sythes into the air. "Let's see what you assholes got then." Roman said as he posistioned himself into a fighting stance. With his eyes locked on his two opponets, he Narrowly managed to dodge as Sami swung his sythe down, and he could feel the tip of the madman's sythe graze his shoulder.

* * *

"Roman!" Dean cried out as he watched his best friend fall to his knees clutching his now wounded shoulder. Dean's hazel eyes grew wide now in panic as he could only look on helplessly as Sami and the other man now surrounded Roman like two lions circling around their prey, but now as he caught sight of Roman's eye looking at him, Dean could tell that this was all apart of Roman's plan to catch them off guard. "Is this all you have to offer Roman?" Sami asked as he clicked his tongue in dissapointment. "Pretty pathetic if you ask me." He said as he raised his sythe high into the air again. "Say goodbye to your so called brother Dean." he said momentarily taking his eyes off the Samoan man to look at the Lunatic Fringe, and that gave Roman the opening he needed. As Sami looked back now at the Big Dog, he could see a flash of determination in his eyes as he speared him causing him to fly streight into a wall with a loud crash. As Roman now stood on his feet, he then locked eyes with Sami's accomplice and asked, "You want to be next? Let's see what you got."

The other man didn't even seem fazed at all by Roman and just laughed. "You think you can save your best friend Roman? That's a good one." The other man replied with a laugh as Dean's eyes widned in shock as he reconized his voice. "Tommy?" "The same asshole that caused all this shit?" Roman asked now turning toward Dean as the Lunatic Fringe nodded. "Be careful Rome, this guy's dangerous." Roman's eyes narrowed in anger as he replied, "Well if you say he's dangerous, then I guess I must be meancing and murderous." The Big Dog replied as he went to spear his oppenet, but Tommy managed to dodge the attack and swung his sythe down on Roman's back causing him to cry out as he fell to the floor.

"ROMAN!" Dean screamed out in absolute fear as he looked over and saw his best friend not moving. "Come on Rome, you can do this bro!" he called out frantically. "It's too late Dean." Tommy said now taking off his mask to reveal himself. "You took away the one person who mattered most to me, so now I'm going to take away the one person who matters most to you. Think of it as an eye for an eye." "Tommy, please! What happened with your little brother was an accident! Please you have to believe me! I swear to you, I never ment to harm him at all. Please don't do this!" Tommy shook his head and his blue eyes narrowed menacingly. "Sorry Dean, but I don't give second chances." He replied as he swung his sythe down toward Roman's unmoving body. "NOO!" Dean cried out fearfully as his eyes widened in terror.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Could this be the end for the Big Dog and the Lunatic Fringe?! Will The Uso's manage to save the day? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out more of what happens next... **


	13. I Don't Want To Be Alone

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Now, the way I see it is that you can do one of two things pal. One you can just let Dean and I walk out of here safely and I won't beat your ass. Or two, You can chose to not let us go in peace, and I beat your ass. So which is it going to be bub?"

"Roman, be careful." He said softly as his vision began to swim in and out. "This guy's dangerous. You don't know what he could be capable of." Roman turned to Dean and nodded in response, but as he turned his gaze back to the Executioner something caught his eye that made his blood start to boil in rage. His eyes narrowed in anger again as he saw that the Executioner's mask had fallen off his shoulders and now revealed a pair of ice cold blue eyes that held a menacing look of a killer in them. It was the same eyes Roman had recently come to know but couldn't believe it all none the less. "Sami?"

"Sami? What are you doing here?" Dean asked. "I haven't seen you since CZW, what are you doing dressed like that and trying to torture me for? I thought we were buds." Sami shook his head and replied, "You and me friends? hate to burst your bubble Ambrose, but you and I were never friends." "But we battled in the ring together." Dean replied. "We battled as tag teams together, we even talked about making it to the WWE together. What happened to you?"

Sami laughed and twirled his scythe in his hands evilly. "Just because I hung out with you in the ring, couldn't you see it from the beginning that I was just using you?" Dean felt his heart sink in his chest. "I trusted you." He said as tears threatened to blur his already messed up vision. "I confided in you stuff about my past that I was to scared to tell anyone else. I thought you understood me." Sami laughed again as his eyes shifted and Roman let out a low growl of anger. "I knew there was something off about you that I didn't like Callihan." "Too bad you couldn't figure it out in time Roman." Sami said his eyes glowing with malicious intent. "Now you can die along with Ambrose. How does that sound?"

"You think you can save your best friend Roman? That's a good one." The other man replied with a laugh as Dean's eyes widened in shock as he recognized his voice. "Tommy?" "The same asshole that caused all this shit?" Roman asked now turning toward Dean as the Lunatic Fringe nodded. "Be careful Rome, this guy's dangerous." Roman's eyes narrowed in anger as he replied, "Well if you say he's dangerous, then I guess I must be menacing and murderous." The Big Dog replied as he went to spear his opponent, but Tommy managed to dodge the attack and swung his scythe down on Roman's back causing him to cry out as he fell to the floor.

"ROMAN!" Dean screamed out in absolute fear as he looked over and saw his best friend not moving. "Come on Rome, you can do this bro!" he called out frantically. "It's too late Dean." Tommy said now taking off his mask to reveal himself. "You took away the one person who mattered most to me, so now I'm going to take away the one person who matters most to you. Think of it as an eye for an eye." "Tommy, please! What happened with your little brother was an accident! Please you have to believe me! I swear to you, I never meant to harm him at all. Please don't do this!" Tommy shook his head and his blue eyes narrowed menacingly. "Sorry Dean, but I don't give second chances." He replied as he swung his scythe down toward Roman's unmoving body. "NOO!" Dean cried out fearfully as his eyes widened in terror.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - I Don't Want To Be Alone **

Roman's eyes snapped open in alert as he heard Dean's cry, just as he noticed out of the corner of his eye, the tip of Tommy's scythe aiming toward him. "Roman! Get up!" The sound of his brother's frantic panicked voice, allowed Roman to gather enough strength to turn his body over just in the nick of time to move out of the way, just as the tip of the scythe struck the ground, narrowly missing him by only mere inches. "That all you got asshole?" The Big Dog challenged as he slowly rose to his feet much to Tommy's shock and surprise as his blue eyes grew wide in disbelief.

Dean's body shuddered slightly in fear as he took a glance toward Roman's direction and could see a bleeding gash across his back that tore through his shirt, but Roman didn't seem fazed at all by the pain much to Dean's surprise. "How is it that you're still standing?!" Tommy cried out still in complete disbelief and shock. "You should be dead right now!" Roman just cocked his head slightly and grinned. "Guess you should've done a better job at getting rid of me." He said with a smirk as he gathered up as much strength as he could and speared Tommy in the ribs, sending him flying into his partner Sami, who had just gotten to his feet, as they both went down against the wall in a daze.

Once they were both down, Roman then turned toward Dean and winced as he noticed how deeply hurt the Lunatic Fringe really was. "Man that doesn't look so good." He said softly noticing the huge deep purple bruise that was sprawled out across his midsection as Dean nodded in response. Roman then looked around for a sign of Dean's pants and shirt and found them both lying in a heap on the floor.

Just as he went to make a grab for them however, he know came face to face with of course none other then Seth Rollins. "What do you want Seth?" He asked narrowing his eyes in annoyance as he stood toe to toe with the Architect. Seth didn't say anything and just stared at Roman, who just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Look, if you're not going to say anything then just get the hell out of my way so I can get Dean out of here. He obviously needs medical attention."

"You should talk Rome." Seth said obviously noticing that Roman had now grown pale from the obvious loss of blood that was still leaking from the wound on his back. "This isn't about me." Roman said gritting his teeth in both annoyance and pain. "And what I have I told you about calling me that? it's Roman." "Uh guys? in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of freezing my ass off over here!" Dean called with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hang on Dean." Roman said as he bent down to gather up his clothes, but the moment he had done so, a wave of dizziness flowed through him, and black spots began to fill his vision. Although he tried to fight against it, he ultimately gave in to the darkness and passed out, with Dean's voice being the last thing he heard, as he called out "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Get the hell away from me Rollins!"

* * *

The next thing Dean realized upon opening his eyes was that he noticed he was in a completely different area. Raising his head ever so slightly to avoid causing himself pain he looked around, and immediately he noticed that he was lying down in a comfortable bed in what had appeared to be in a hotel room. Where the hell am I? he wondered as the events of what had just transpired flashed through his head, and visions of his days in the CZW played through his head as though time had somehow shifted backwards. "I can't believe Sami betrayed me like that." He muttered aloud to himself. "First Seth's betrayal and now Sami's. Could it be possible for Roman to betray me next?" He let out a short slow breath and shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want it to be true, but yet somehow deep in his heart, Dean knew. The Lunatic Fringe always knew that no matter what events transpired, he knew that somehow in one way or another, he was somehow destined to be alone.

He started thinking about his childhood now, and what it felt like to grow up living from day to day on the streets after he had finally had enough of his parents' abuse. Then his thoughts shifted to Sami, and a sting of emotional pain hit his heart as he thought about him. He and Sami had been through so much together, and it was hard to think that someone like him could betray him like that. Especially someone who Dean had considered like a brother to him even before he had met Seth and Roman and had formed the Shield together. Another sting of emotional pain hit his heart and for a split second he felt a tear threatening to fall from his eyes as the sound of a door opening, woke him from his depressing thoughts. Quickly, he raised an arm and whipped away the tears in his eyes just as he expected to see Roman, but who he saw next sent a beam of both fear and anger into his heart. "Hey Dean."

* * *

It was of course none other then Seth Rollins himself, and Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. "What the hell do you want Seth?" He asked narrowing his eyes in anger as the Architect started to approach him. "Get the hell away from me." He said trying to shift slightly and gingerly on the bed he was lying on to avoid causing himself any further bouts of pain. "Just take it easy Dean." Seth said gently holding his hands up in the air to show that he was unarmed. "I'm not going to hurt you." A sudden flash of agony shot through Dean's insides as he squeezed his eyes shut, and held back a scream of pain. "Yeah you mean your not going to hurt me any more then you have already?" The Lunatic Fringe asked through gritted teeth as the flash of pain inside him began to grow. "That's real rich Rollins. Real fucking rich."

"Really Dean really." The Architect said gently. "I mean it. I'm not going to hurt you." Dean shook his head and opened his eyes once the pain finally released it's grip on his body. "I'm not buying it Seth." He said narrowing his eyes in anger again. "Roman told me about your so-called plan about taking us out so that you can be the true man on top. So like I said, your not fooling anyone., you know why? cause you don't got the balls to finish what you started." "What are you talking about?" Seth asked looking at the Lunatic Fringe with a look of concern in his brown eyes. "I don't have a doubt in my mind that it was you who attacked me that night on Raw. You're the one that did this to me."

Seth shook his head. "Dean come on man, you got it all wrong." The Architect said softly. "I would never attack you like that. I mean, I know I've done some pretty downright hurtful things to you and Roman in the past, but I would never do that kind of damage." Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance again just as he heard another set of footsteps enter the room now. "Dean? A sudden beam of light illuminated the room now as Dean flinched and shielded his eyes for a second from the brightness. "Roman? That you?" "Of course it's me bro." Roman replied as Dean's eyes grew accustomed to the bright light now surrounding him. Looking around the room, he expected to see Seth but now much to his shock and disbelief, he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Dean? You okay?" Roman asked sensing the worry and fear that was circling around the Lunatic Fringe as he nodded slowly. "Was it possible that I was just imagining it?" He muttered aloud to himself. "I could've sworn I heard Seth's voice talking to me. What the hell was that all about? Was I hallucinating? What the hell is going on?" Roman's eyes shifted to his brother in concern and asked as he took a seat on the bed next to him, "You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Dean shook his head in disbelief and confusion. "I must have or something cause I think I just saw Seth here trying to make things right between us or something." Roman let out a deep sigh and placed a hand gently on the Lunatic Fringe's shoulder. "Don't worry bro, that will never happen again, believe that."

 _I wish I knew you_  
 _Way back when_  
 _Before you were part of my plans_  
 _I think that we would have been friends_

Dean groaned slightly as he tried to shift himself on the bed but his body was to racked with pain and agony to even make the attempt, and Roman placed a gentle hand on his arm to keep him still. "Easy Dean," The Samoan man said softly. "Just relax." "How can I relax?" Dean asked shaking his head in anger and confusion. "How can I relax when I have no idea what the hell is going on?!" He cried out as his voice rose suddenly in anguish. Roman let out a sigh as he patted Dean's shoulder lightly and replied, "Don't worry Dean, we'll figure this out okay? Just take it easy for now."

 _There's only time to live our lives_  
 _And you'll be the one who's by my side_  
 _And I can promise you then_  
 _You'll always be my best friend_

There was a brief moment of silence before Dean drew in a short shaky breath. "First Seth betrays us and then I find out about Sami, I just don't know what to do anymore Rome. I feel like everyone I let into my life is either going to abandon me or betray me." Roman shook his head softly. "Easy Dean, You have nothing to worry about bro. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." The Lunatic Fringe shook his head softly and moved his arm away from The Big Dog's and replied with tears filling up in his eyes. "I'm done Rome. I can't deal with this anymore."

 _Till the end when we part_  
 _I will give you my heart_  
 _And I'll promise to love you with all that it is_  
 _And I'll promise to be there whenever you need me_  
 _Because you'll always be my best friend_

 _You'll always be my best friend _

Roman went to place a hand on Dean's shoulder again for comfort but the Lunatic Fringe moved it away and replied in a soft voice with tears running down his face, "Please don't. I'm sorry Rome, but I just don't want to be alone anymore." "You're not alone Dean," Roman said softly. "I'm going to be the one who's by your side always. I'm never going to leave you no matter what." Dean smiled through his tears as the two of them bumped their fists together as Roman replied, "Those dumb asses think they can try and tear us apart, they got another thing coming."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED... The song lyrics is called "You'll Always Be My Best Friend" by Relient K, which is a perfect song for both Dean and Roman. Anway, sorry this took so long to update, I've been busy with things like family visits and stuff, but I'm back now so I will be continuing to update on this and other stories so if you want to see more then please leave positive reviews only. Hope you enjoyed and always please review! **


	14. Madness of a Nightmare

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "First Seth's betrayel and now Sami's. Could it be possible for Roman to betray me next?" He let out a short slow breath and shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want it to be true, but yet somehow deep in his heart, Dean knew. The Lunatic Fringe always knew that no matter what events transpired, he knew that somehow in one way or another, he was somehow destined to be alone.

"Just take it easy Dean." Seth said gently holding his hands up in the air to show that he was unarmed. "I'm not going to hurt you." A sudden flash of agony shot through Dean's insides as he squeezed his eyes shut, and held back a scream of pain. "Yeah you mean your not going to hurt me any more then you have already?" The Lunatic Fringe asked through gritted teeth as the flash of pain inside him began to grow. "That's real rich Rollins. Real fucking rich."

"Really Dean really." The Architect said gently. "I mean it. I'm not going to hurt you." Dean shook his head and opened his eyes once the pain finally released it's grip on his body. "I'm not buying it Seth." He said narrowing his eyes in anger again. "Roman told me about your so-called plan about taking us out so that you can be the true man on top. So like I said, your not fooling anyone., you know why? cause you don't got the balls to finish what you started."

"I don't have a doubt in my mind that it was you who attacked me that night on Raw. You're the one that did this to me."

"First Seth betrays us and then I find out about Sami, I just don't know what to do anymore Rome. I feel like everyone I let into my life is either going to abandon me or betray me." Roman shook his head softly. "Easy Dean, You have nothing to worry about bro. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." The Lunatic Fringe shook his head softly and moved his arm away from The Big Dog's and replied with tears filling up in his eyes. "I'm done Rome. I can't deal with this anymore."

"You're not alone Dean," Roman said soflty. "I'm going to be the one who's by your side always. I'm never going to leave you no matter what." Dean smiled through his tears as the two of them bumped their fists together as Roman replied, "Those dumb asses think they can try and tear us apart, they got another thing coming."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Madness of a Nightmare **

The sounds of violent thrashing and screaming awoke Roman from his side of the hotel room, nearly sending him careening to the floor, as he rolled over and flipped on the overhead lamp shedding light throughout the darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden blast of light that flowed through the room, the Samoan man caught sight of his best friend thrashing about violently as if he was having a seizure. His breathing was shallow and labored but he was screaming tortorous agonized terrifying screams which sent chills down Roman's spine and fear into his heart as he leaped out of bed and ran over toward his brother. "Dean, Dean!" Gently shaking his brother, he tried calling out his name again, "Dean! Dean! come on bro, wake up!" There was no response only just more torturizing cries of pain and fear as Roman untangled the sheets that were constricting themselves around Dean's body like snakes due to him thrashing about and threw them aside, then once that was done, he tried again to wake him up. "Come on Dean, wake up!" All there was again was no response as Dean just continued to scream.

Roman sighed heavily. He hated feeling this helpless. He wanted to help Dean but he didn't know what to do, and the feeling was beginning to overwhelm him just as he heard a sudden knock at the door followed by footsteps and a voice that made him roll his eyes in annoyance. "Is he okay?" Roman turned his head to find Seth standing there with looks of confusion and concern laced in his brown eyes. "Get the hell out of here Seth." Roman growled angrily. "You're the last person Dean wants to see right now." "Roman, all I want to do is help you."

"Help? The only thing you've ever done Seth is make our lives a living hell since you teamed up with the Authority. Your the one who kidnapped us and had us both tortured. Hell I mean, If I didn't know any better I'd say this was all apart of your plan on breaking Dean so far down into the ground that he'll just find a way to end it all. Is that was this is all about Seth? huh? Is that really apart of your so called grand scheme to break down your brothers? You think your the man Seth? Your nothing but a want-a-be lap dog for the authority who's got no balls to stand on his own two feet and fight for himself, and maybe Dean would be better off dead anyway because then at least if he was gone from this world, he wouldn't have to suffer day in and day out because of what you put him through!"

Seth didn't say anything and just stood there in silence with a sign of obvious guilt spread across his face which Roman retored, "You happy now Seth? Happy that you broke our friend? Our brother?" Seth didn't say anything again, and Roman just ignored him as he continued to try and rouse Dean from the violent restless sleep-induced nightmare that was plaguing him. "Come Dean, wake up bro. You need to wake up, come on Ambrose." The sounds of screaming finally stopped as silence filled the room now, which soon became broken by the occasional sounds of Dean's labored breathing as The Lunatic Fringe's eyes snapped open darting around the room wildly. "Easy bro easy." Roman said softly as he reached out to touch Dean's shoulder but the Lunatic Fringe violently moved away from him screaming, "Don't fuckin' touch me!"

"Dean, it's okay." Roman said gently backing away and holding his hands up in the air to show he was unarmed. "It's me bro, it's Roman. Calm down Dean, it's alright you're safe now." Roman shook his head as he drew in a deep breath trying to calm himself down before he sat down beside Dean on the bed.

"He's going to pay for it, I swear he is." The Samoan man muttered cletching his fists in anger as he thought of Sami now. He hated the feeling of helplessness that he felt inside of him, and hated seeing his best friend so distraught and hurt even more. Though, it would be hard for him to keep a neutral appearance, all Roman wanted to do was hunt down Sami Callihan and rip him to pieces for what he'd done, but he couldn't show Dean that. He already knew that the worst part would be watching Dean ache for the very one who had done this to him. Unexpectedly, Roman felt the bed shifting and looked over to see Dean wincing in pain as he tried to sit up, but Roman shook his head gently. "Just stay still Dean." He said softly. "You don't have to move, just lay still, I'm not leaving bro."

"The way you could love someone even as they're tearing you down, there is always a reason for what they did." Roman looked over and found Dean muttering now and his eyes held a glassy gaze in them as though he was off in some sort of hallucinated trance now. "Your mind could be at twisting truths and creating ones that looked better to you. Truths you refused to believe were lies simply because you so desperately needed them. They became so real that you believed them with every fiber of your being. And when you couldn't see a reason why, you still trusted that person so much that you would take it all without question, knowing they wouldn't let harm come to you unless it was necessary, and in the end they'd fix it and things would be better, but the worst came when you found out the truth. The _real_ truth.  
The truth that they'd known what they were doing to you the whole time, that they'd meant every bit of it to happen. That maybe they did love you, just not enough. The truth that they chose something else over you, and you would never know why."

As Roman listened to Dean's words, a pang of guilt flowed through him as his thoughts drifted toward Seth and everything he had put them through. He had no idea just how much trust and faith Dean had in his brothers, but he knew Dean had needed that all along. Roman had never mentioned it to him, but he could tell Dean craved it. He craved love and a family that wouldn't wind up hurting him, and Roman was determined to give him just that. His only option would be to be by Dean's side through it all, even just to show him that not all love was bad.

As Dean finally fell asleep, Roman suddenly felt something touch his hand and looked down to see Dean's hand wrapped firmly in his, and Roman knew this was going to be along night. So with a deep sigh, and with one last glance around the room, the Samoan man gently streched himself out on the bed beside Dean and layed down next to him and watching shallow breaths evenly move his injured body. _I swear when I get my hands on you Sami, I'm going to strangle you._ He thought angrily as closing his eyes as exaustion took ahold of him. _I'm going to strangle you, Tommy, Rollins and the Authority. Nobody's ever going to lay a hand on Dean ever again. Believe that._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Hope you enjoyed reading the next part in this fantastic story. Now the question that remains now is will Seth finally realise the errors of his ways and truly make amends for harming his Shield Brothers? Will Dean ever recover menally from all the emotional pain and sufferin he's been forced to go through? I guess for now only time will tell. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review, but please leave positive comments only. **


	15. Tortoured Soul

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Dean, Dean!" Gently shaking his brother, he tried calling out his name again, "Dean! Dean! come on bro, wake up!" There was no response only just more torturizing cries of pain and fear as Roman untangled the sheets that were constricting themselves around Dean's body like snakes due to him thrashing about and threw them aside, then once that was done, he tried again to wake him up. "Come on Dean, wake up!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say this was all apart of your plan on breaking Dean so far down into the ground that he'll just find a way to end it all. Is that was this is all about Seth? huh? Is that really apart of your so called grand scheme to break down your brothers? You think your the man Seth? Your nothing but a want-a-be lap dog for the authority who's got no balls to stand on his own two feet and fight for himself, and maybe Dean would be better off dead anyway because then at least if he was gone from this world, he wouldn't have to suffer day in and day out because of what you put him through!"

"In the end they'd fix it and things would be better, but the worst came when you found out the truth. The _real_ truth.  
The truth that they'd known what they were doing to you the whole time, that they'd meant every bit of it to happen. That maybe they did love you, just not enough. The truth that they chose something else over you, and you would never know why."

 _I swear when I get my hands on you Sami, I'm going to strangle you._ He thought angrily as closing his eyes as exaustion took ahold of him. _I'm going to strangle you, Tommy, Rollins and the Authority. Nobody's ever going to lay a hand on Dean ever again. Believe that._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Tortoured Soul**

 _As Dean approached the curtain backstage ready to make his entrance for his match against Kevin Owens. Something caught his eye. Turning his head to the left, he caught sight of a man standing off to the side as if trying not to be seen, but Dean already could tell who it was. "Sami?" As he approached his old childhood friend from CZW, a strange feeling suddenly washed through him. "Dean, your up." Called a security guard to his right as Dean turned and gave him a quick nod. "I'll be right there." He said back to the guard. "Stall them if need be. There's something I gotta take care of."_

 _As Dean approached him, a strong hand gripped him by the shoulder heavily and pulled him back behind a corner pinning him against the wall. While struggling for breath and trying to kick away whoever it was that was holding him to the wall, Dean finally now realised that it wasn't just Sami, but also another person he hadn't seen since his teen years. "Tom-" Before he could say finish his sentence, a hard punch to the Lunatic Fringe's jaw sent his head reeling as black spots filled his vison. Disorented he tried to shake the cobwebs from his brain as the sounds of the audience filled his ears despite the ringing in his head._

 _He could hear the sound of his theme song blaring through the speakers of the entrance, along with an eruption of cheers and applause from the audience, and Dean knew he didn't have any time to waste, but the two former CZW Wrestlers it seemed weren't planning on letting him go free anytime soon. "What the hell is going on?" He asked while still gasping for breath. He looked over at Sami who didn't respond and just shook his head as another hard shot to his jaw sent Dean reeling in pain, but litle did he know was that the onslaught of torture was just beginning and that it was about to get worse...Much, much worse._

* * *

"No, no, no!" Frantic but slurred murmurs woke Roman just barely, as he opened his eyes and looked over to see Dean once again thrashing around the bed violently. His hair was matted down to his forhead in sweat and he was panting heavily in both bouts of pain and fear. "Please- no!" It turned to something closer to shouting as Dean's unconscious head shaking turned to a struggle to get away. "Dean?" Roman sat up slowly and tried to gently shake his brother awake, but found it nearly impossible to do so. Suddenly Dean's eyes shot open and he desperately pushed and kicked himself away from Roman, only just catching himself as he landed hard on the floor. "Stay away from me!" He shouted backing himslef up against the wall despite the horrible pain that was still ravaging through his body. "Please, just stay away!"

Roman, now realising what was happening immedialty got to his feet and began taking slow tentitive steps toward his injured brother. "Dean, it's okay." He said gently holding his hands up to show he ment no harm. "No one's going to get you." As he grew closer toward him, The Big Dog could immediatly see that Dean wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. His eyes were wide and he wasn't looking at his brother as he tucked his knees to his chest and buried his hands in the dirty blonde mess atop his head. _Still out,_ Roman thought drawing in a shaky breath while shaking his head. He turned now to look at the clock which read 5:15am. Dean's been out of it all night. He thought turning now to look at him again. Although Roman was fully aware of Dean's night terrors he had as a child due to all the suffering in his life he had been through, it also wasn't the first time he had seen Dean freak out like this before either, but it'd been quite a while.

Roman repeated gentle reassurances, hoping at least his voice would reach Dean. As carefully and nonthreatening as he could manage, he sat across from Dean on the floor and put a hand carefully on his shoulder, but the Lunatic Fringe shrugged it off forcefully and only dug his hands further into his hair. Again Roman touched his shoulder, this time shaking him lightly. This time Dean looked up, pushing Roman's hand away with more force than before, and suddenly wakefulness washed over his face along with terror and confusion. His eyes darted around for explanation as he mumbled, "I remember. Roman, I remember."

* * *

"What exactly do you remember?" Roman asked gently his eyes scanning the features of terror etched on his brother's face. "Everything." Dean replied with his hazel eyes widening and unblinking. "Dean stay calm." Roman said gently. ""It was a night terror. Remember how bad you used to get them? That's all it wa-" "Would you just shut up and listen?" he snapped with annoyance cutting Roman off. "This was different. This was real! Sami Callihan and Tommy Mercer were the ones who hurt me! They not only broke me down physically, but now it's like I can feel them messing wit my head. Manipulating my mind to make me remember the violence they inflicted on me."

Roman could feel his anger rising. He knew Dean was a private person, and that his innermost thoughts shouldn't be something he shared with just anyone, so the idea of someone like Sami who he had trusted as a friend tearing into his mind as he pleased, made Roman sick to his stomach. "This wasn't a night terror." Dean replied now feeling a lump swell up inside his throat as tears blurred his vision. "These nightmares I've been having, I don't think they're just nightmares Rome, I think they're memories." A chill ran down Roman's spine.

"I'm not gonna let them take you." He said softly. "They're not even going to so much as touch you. Alright?" "Rome I trusted him...Sami was my best friend...How could he just betray me like that?" Roman cursed quietly as he slowly wrapped his arms around Dean embracing him, and this time he was slightly taken aback by Dean's reaction as he collapsed and fell against The Big Dog's chest and began to sob. Normally Dean kept to himself whenever something was bothering him, but now as Roman realised, was how much he truly hated being alone, and how alone Dean really felt since Seth's betrayal. "Easy Dean." He said softly as he rubbed small cirlces on Dean's back for comfort, and now as exaustion took ahold of him, the next thing Roman heard was the sound of Dean's snoring against Roman's ribs, which made him smile with satisfactory. "Don't worry bro." The Big Dog replied softly. "I gotcha Dean, and I'm never letting go."

* * *

Thrashing awoke Roman first, who hadn't even reliased he had fallen asleep as he looked and could see Dean unconsciously fightingt against his gentle hold. Then the fearful shouts came, "No! Get away!" When started pulling at his hair violently, Roman sat up and took both of his hands with only what force was necessary, he uncurled Dean's clenched fingers and pulled his hands away. "Dean," Roman tried gently despite Dean's constent shoutings."Please! Don't-" "Wake up, Dean." Roman tried angain this time slightly more firmly. Dean now began to fight harder to free his hands but Roman wasn't giving in. "Dean, c'mon." He tried a little louder, giving his brother a good shake.

Suddenly with eyes wide open and body trembling hard, Dean looked around. "Sika-" Roman hushed him softly, and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay." He said softly completly oblivious to the fact that Dean had just mentioned his father's name. "You're safe." Roman replied softly now turning his head to look at the clock which now read 7:00am. Dean shook his head frantically. "No, Sika-" he repeated again trying somehow to find the right words. "It's alright Dean." Roman repeated again softly. "Everything's going to be fine." "No!" Dean shouted as he looked Roman dead in the eye, and spoke with all the sincerity in the world, "No it's not all going to be alright." "What are you talking about?" Roman asked as Dean repeated in the same sincere manner which was mixed with utter horror now. "Rome it's Sika. He's...He's been murdered."

* * *

Roman's mind went numb and blank for a split second as his breath caught in his throat. He didn't know how to feel at this point or even what to think, but all he could do was hope and pray that this was all some kind of messed up psychotic dream. Suddenly, the sounds of Roman's cellphone went off vibrating loudly as he grabbed ahold of it as carefully as he could and looked at the caller ID, as it read out Shane's name at the top but the number didn't look right. Still knowing that it was Shane he answered it anyway. "Hey Shane, what's going on?" He asked with a yawn while keeping his voice down for Dean's sake. "Roman, I need you to come to the arena." Shane's voice sounded distraught and upset, as a round of fear cletched at the Samoan man's heart now.

"Why? What's going on? Is everything okay?" There was a short round of silence now before Shane finally replied again, and what he said next sent Roman's heart into his throat. "Roman, it's your father. He's been killed." Roman nearly dropped the phone as he looked over at Dean now and slowly the Big Dog felt his mind beginnig to spin in horror. "Looks like Tommy and Sami aren't just after me anymore now." Dean said feeling tears threatning to fall from his eyes again. Roman just sat there and held him close depite the bouts of white hot anger that was surging through his body. _You want to play games Callihan?_ Roman thought angrily. _I can play games right back at ya._ _Nobody hurts my family and get's away with it. Believe that._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Talk about intense! Is Sika really dead? How will Roman and Dean handle this fight by themselves? Will Seth enter the fray and help out his former brothers? Stay tuned and find out as Chapter 16 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	16. Keep Hanging In There

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** _"What the hell is going on?" He asked while still gasping for breath. He looked over at Sami who didn't respond and just shook his head as another hard shot to his jaw sent Dean reeling in pain, but litle did he know was that the onslaught of torture was just beginning and that it was about to get worse...Much, much worse._

"I remember. Roman, I remember."

"What exactly do you remember?" Roman asked gently his eyes scanning the features of terror etched on his brother's face. "Everything." Dean replied with his hazel eyes widening and unblinking. "Dean stay calm." Roman said gently. ""It was a night terror. Remember how bad you used to get them? That's all it wa-" "Would you just shut up and listen?" he snapped with annoyance cutting Roman off. "This was different. This was real! Sami Callihan and Tommy Mercer were the ones who hurt me! They not only broke me down physically, but now it's like I can feel them messing with my head. Manipulating my mind to make me remember the violence they inflicted on me."

This wasn't a night terror." Dean replied now feeling a lump swell up inside his throat as tears blurred his vision. "These nightmares I've been having, I don't think they're just nightmares Rome, I think they're memories."

"It's alright Dean." Roman repeated again softly. "Everything's going to be fine." "No!" Dean shouted as he looked Roman dead in the eye, and spoke with all the sincerity in the world, "No it's not all going to be alright." "What are you talking about?" Roman asked as Dean repeated in the same sincere manner which was mixed with utter horror now. "Rome it's Sika. He's...He's been murdered."

"Looks like Tommy and Sami aren't just after me anymore now." Dean said feeling tears threatning to fall from his eyes again. Roman just sat there and held him close despite the bouts of white hot anger that was surging through his body. _You want to play games Callihan?_ Roman thought angrily. _I can play games right back at ya._ _Nobody hurts my family and get's away with it. Believe that._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Keep Hanging In There**

"Dean, I have do this." Roman said throwing his hands up in the air only minutes after he had hung up with Shane. "I have to make these assholes pay for what they've done, not just to you but now to my father as well." "Rome, it's trap." Dean managed weakly as he wheezed through the pain of his injuries. "Well I can't just leave you here by yourself, so I guess your going to have to come with me." Roman said as he walked over toward where Dean was still sitting down on the floor beside the wall. Dean looked up at the Samoan man through tears in his hazel eyes. "Look, I know this is going to be difficult for you, but I promise we are going to make these assholes pay for what they've done alright?"

Dean slowly nodded and whiped the tears from his cheeks as they fell from his face with his arm. Roman knealt down beside him and gently wrapped one arm around Dean's shoulder while grabbing ahold of his arm with the other. "Okay now listen to me very carefully okay?" Roman said glancing over at Dean as he slowly nodded in response. "I'm going to need you to stay calm alright? This is going to hurt like hell, but we gotta do this alright? I can't leave you here by yourself like this." Dean slowly nodded and braced himself from the agony he was about to endure as Roman started counting, "One...Two...Three..."

Dean closed his eyes as they both began to push themselves to their feet, and Dean held back a cry of pain as it tried to escape from his throat. He knew his body was in horrible pain, but now he was beginning to wonder just how much damage Tommy and Sami really had done to him. A pang of guilt flowed through Roman's body as he noticed the color beginning to drain from his brother's face and even as Dean placed a hand slightly to his midsection as his ribs had flared in obvious bouts of agony which caused him to lean on to Roman for support in order to stop himself from falling over.

"Hang in there." Roman said softly as he helped lead Dean out of the hotel room. The first ray of sunlight was the first thing that greeted them as Roman opened the door immediatly squinting from the bright light as it seemed to reflect off the windshield of the only car that was parked in front of them. Roman let out a deep sigh and shook his head. He knew he didn't want to risk getting caught and being charged with auto theft, but right now he didn't seem to have much of a choice.

Dean's life and now his father's life were lodged in his hands, and so, with no other option, Roman carefully helped Dean around the car, and took a peek in the driver's side to see a set of keys that were still lodged in the ignition. _This seems almost too easy._ Roman thought with uneasiness as he opened the door then led Dean around to the passenger side and helped him carefully into the seat. "Just hang in there bro." Roman said softly. "We're going to make it through this alright?" Dean nodded slowly as he now started to drift in and out of consciousness.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of driving, and with Dean in no condition either physically or mentally, Roman knew that he didn't want to risk his brother getting injured any further then he was already in. All he could do now was hope and pray that his father would still be alive by the time he arrived. _Hang in there dad._ Roman thought while blinking back a set of tears that blurred his vision. _I'm on my way. Just keep hanging in there and whatever you do, don't give up._ Roman took a few quick glances at Dean as he began to notice he was now alert, and his eyes were darting around wildly as he began fidgiting in the seat as though someone or something was making him agitated.

Heavy, sharp and ragged breaths began expelling from his mouth as the Lunatic Fringe tried to keep his composure. "You alright?" Roman asked in concern as he placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat as his face contorted in bouts of pain. "Terrific." He grumbled sarcastically through clenched teeth. "Keep hanging in there Dean." Roman said soflty as he kept his eyes on the road. "We'll be at the arena soon."

Dean with his eyes still closed just merly nodded in response, but a second later as the car rolled over a speed bump, Dean choked back a strangled cry of agony as he gripped one hand on the handle of the glove compartment and wrapped his other hand around his torso. "Sorry about that." Roman said wincing as he noticed the sign of pain etched on Dean's face. "You okay?" Dean was about to nod in response, but his body tensed up instead as he shook his head and just muttered through clenched teeth, "Shit. pull over Rome."

Roman pulled over as quickly as he could, and no sooner that he had stopped the car, and before he could question his brother what was going on, he looked over and saw that Dean was opening the passenger door and leaning out violently retching. "Easy Dean easy." Roman said gently as he cut the engine and got out. Running around to Dean's side of the car to help him from falling out of the car completly, Roman now saw the area where Dean was throwing up, which was was covered to his intital shock and surprise was blood.

"Holy shit." Roman breathed while shaking his head in shock. He knew the attack on Dean was bad from what the doctor had insentionally told him, but now it seemed that it was getting worse. Much, much worse. "Man, we gotta get you back to the hospital." Roman said gently as Dean shook his head weakly while gagging a few more times before looking up at him. "I'm okay now Ro." The Lunatic Fringe replied weakly. Despite the color not returning to his face, he looked about as white as Sheamus did if not almost transparent like a ghost. "Dean, whatever Tommy and Sami did to you is getting a hell of a lot worse man." Roman said while running a hand through his long black hair and letting out a shaky breath to keep himself calm. "I mean you just chucked up blood man that's not a good sign."

Dean wrapped his arms around his midsection and slotched over with quiet moans of pain escaping from him as Roman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dean, I'm sorry man, but I gotta get you some place safe alright? Leave Tommy and Sami to me to handle. I don't want anything else bad to happen to you bro." Dean looked up at Roman now with his eyes wide in a sudden mixture of both fear and pain. "Roman, we have to move." He said, his voice was soft and almost audible due to the raging bouts of pain that was courisng through his insides.

"I know, I know." Roman said gently trying to keep himself calm. "I gott a get you to the hospital before I can go and check on my dad, then somehow make Tommy and Sami pay for all they-" "Roman, we gotta move now!" This time Dean's voice grew to almost a shout just as a sudden blast that sounded like a gunshot went off around them and the last thing Roman saw was a blast of red and orange coming at them before he lost conciousness and everything around him went black.

* * *

The first thing Roman felt was a sting of pain to his head as he snapped his eyes open expecting to find himself lying in a hospital bed, but all he saw only brought on a mixture of annoyance and anger as he reconized Seth's face who was standing over him holding a needle and thread that was covered in blood. "What the hell Seth? Haven't you done enough to us already?" Roman tried to sit up but Seth held out a hand to keep him still. "Easy Roman." The Architect replied as he finished suturing the Big Dog's wounds. "Where the hell am I anyway?" Roman asked looking around to find himself in what appeared to be sort of like a hotel room. "Where the hell is Dean?" "Don't worry, he's over in the bed next to you." Seth replied. "Although his condition is a lot worse then yours."

Roman looked over and could see that Dean was now stripped of his shirt and that his entire torso was a shade of angry red and covered in huge deep purple bruises that were slowly turning black. Before Roman had time to fully process what the hell had just happened he turned back to Seth now and asked, "What the hell is your deal Rollins? I mean you torture the hell out of both me and Dean and now all of a sudden your acting like nothing's changed between us. What the hell is up with you?" Seth set aside the needle and thread he had been using as Roman slowly sat up and placed a hand to the side of his head where he felt some stitches and immedialtly pulled back his hand with a small hiss of pain.

"Roman, after everything you said to me last night when Dean was having a nightmare, I went back to the arena to talk to Stephanie, and I overheard her talking to Triple H. They were talking about how easy I was to manipulate and how easy it was to break up the Shield." Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance as Seth continued, "I know you probably were expecting me to figure this out sooner rather then later, but I guess I got so caught up in the moment of fame and fortune that I guess I just sort of lost sight of what was right in front of me." Roman held back a growl of anger as he sat up fully on the bed he was lying on and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he stood on wobbly legs.

"Let me get this streight, you go on torturing not just me but putting Dean through hell for two fucking years and now you want us to just suddenly forgive you?" A rush of dizziness swept over Roman as he attempted to keep himself steady only to stagger and fall to one knee breathing heavily. "Roman, I know I shoud've said it a long time ago, but really, I am sorry for all that I've done to you. Why can't you believe me?" "Why don't you give me a fucking good reason why I should believe you?" Roman replied back with a growl of anger and a hiss of pain as a violent stab of agony shot through his aching skull.

"I heard about what happened to your dad." Seth replied as Roman looked up at him once the dizziness had passed. "Don't worry, he's okay though. I found him covered in blood after I heard Stephanie and Triple H talking about the attack Sami and Tommy had put on him and I got him to the hospital just in time." Roman's face softened up a bit at the mention of his dad's health and it brought him a sense of peace to know that his dad wasn't really dead after all. "How? I mean Shane called and told me that he was dead." "He almost was." Seth replied. He was unconscious when Shane and Daniel found him, so it appeared to them that he was dead, but when I got there, I managed to get him start breathing again."

Roman's mind was spininng now as Seth reached out a hand to help to him to his feet again. "So does that prove to you how sorry I am for what I've done to you?" Roman narrowed his eyes at his former brother and just replied, "Not completley, but it's a hell of a start at least. If you ever want Dean and I to fully trust you again Seth, your going to have to earn our trust back. Trust is something you earn it's not something that's just given." Seth nodded as the two of them bumped their fists together.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Is Seth possibly telling the truth about everything or is it just another trick to lure Roman and Dean back into a trap? What do you think? Let me know what your thoughts on where this story will go now. Will the Shield reunite and stand against the Authority once again? Like I said leave me a review and a comment on what your thoughts are, and we'll see what happens the next time I update which will be soon. Hope You enjoyed and as always please review! **


	17. Family Ties

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Dean, I have do this." Roman said throwing his hands up in the air only minutes after he had hung up with Shane. "I have to make these assholes pay for what they've done, not just to you but now to my father as well." "Rome, it's trap." Dean managed weakly as he wheezed through the pain of his injuries. "Well I can't just leave you here by yourself, so I guess your going to have to come with me."

 _I'm on my way dad just keep hanging in there and whatever you do, don't give up._ Roman took a few quick glances at Dean as he began to notice he was alert, his eyes were darting around wildly as he began fidgiting in the seat as though someone or something was making him agitated.

Roman pulled over as quickly as he could, and no sooner that he had stopped the car, and could question his brother what was going on, he looked over and saw that Dean was opening the passenger door and leaning out violently retching. "Easy Dean easy." Roman said gently as he cut the engine and got out. Running around to Dean's side of the car to help him from falling out of the car completly, Roman now saw the area where Dean was throwing up, which was was covered to his intital shock and surprise was blood.

"Holy shit." Roman breathed while shaking his head in shock. He knew the attack on Dean was bad from what the doctor had insentionally told him, but now it seemed that it was getting worse. Much, much worse. "Man, we gotta get you back to the hospital."

"Roman, we have to move." He said his voice was soft and almost audible due to the raging bouts of pain that was courisng through his insides.

"I know, I know." Roman said gently trying to keep himself calm. "I gott aget you to the hospital before I can go and check on my dad, then somehow make Tommy and Sami pay for all they-" "Roman, we gotta move now!" This time Dean's voice grew to almost a shout just as a sudden blast that sounded like a gunshot went off around them and the last thing Roman saw was a blast of red and orange coming at them before he lost conciousness and everything around him went black.

"Roman, I know I shoud've said it a long time ago, but really, I am sorry for all that I've done to you. Why can't you believe me?" "Why don't you give me a fucking good reason why I should believe you?" Roman replied back with a growl of anger and a hiss of pain as a violent stab of agony shot through his aching skull.

"I heard about what happened to your dad." Seth replied as Roman looked up at him once the dizziness had passed. "Don't worry, he's okay though. I found him covered in blood after I heard Stephanie and Triple H talking about the attack Sami and Tommy had put on him and I got him to the hospital just in time."

Roman's mind was spininng now as Seth reached out a hand to help to him to his feet again. "So does that prove to you how sorry I am for what I've done to you?" Roman narrowed his eyes at his former brother and just replied, "Not completley, but it's a hell of a start at least. If you ever want Dean and I to fully trust you again Seth, your going to have to earn our trust back. Trust is something you earn it's not something that's just given." Seth nodded as the two of them bumped their fists together.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Family Ties**

Flashes and memories played out over and over in Dean's mind memories so real he could've sworn he had somehow steped back in time and was relieving them all over again. First was the memory of the night of May 19th 2013 at Extreme Rules, where he had defeated Kofi Kingston to win his first reign as the new United States Championship. It had been a fantastic night not just for him but for Seth and Roman as well who were already the tag team champions at the time. That night after the PPV event, Dean remembered the three of them going out to a bar to celebrate their winnings, and how happy they all were to finally have made it to the top of WWE and that they had done it all not by themselves but as a team.

 _Why can't things get back to the way they used to be?_ Dean thought sadly as the memories began to shift now from happy times to miserable times and which his time in hell with the Authority had first began which was on June 2nd 2014, when Seth, with a huge smirk on his face had diliberatly backstabbed both him and Roman by bashing them over and over with a steel chair and betraying them to join the Authority. Since then life for Dean even though he didn't want to admit it had come crashing down. Sure he still had Roman, but to him it wasn't enough. He wanted to have both his brothers beside him, but now as he realised as a single tear rolled down his cheek was that it wasn't ever going to happen again. As hard as he wanted it to happen, the Luantic Fringe knew deep down that he wasn't going to have both his brothers back which ment that the Shield which stood for justice, wasn't going to happen ever again.

As the memories faded from his mind and a bout of pain now began to settle in, Dean opened his eyes now and caught sight of Roman's concerned face staring at him. "Where am I?" He wondered weakly while blinking his eyes a few times to restore his vision. "Hey bro. How you feeling?" "Rome?" Dean blinked his eyes again and smiled weakly for a second before slightly wincing in pain. "For a second or two, I was thinking we were in heaven." Roman laughed lightly and patted Dean softly on the shoulder. "No, we ain't dead yet Dean-O. Not by a long shot anyway." Dean laughed lightly then gasped as a spasm of pain coursed through his torso. "Easy." Roman said gently. "Take it nice and slow Dean, slow breaths." Once the pain died down, Dean then looked over and the look in his hazel eyes shifted from pain to anger. "What the hell's he doing here?" He growled.

"Easy Dean." Seth said firmly holding his hands in the air to show he ment no harm. "I'm not here to hurt you guys." "That's a load of laughs." Dean answered back sarcastically. "In fact is so funny that I forgot to laugh. Ha-ha." Seth lowered his hands and hung his head sadly. "Okay I get it. I deserved that." "Damn right you did." "Dean I-" "Get the hell away from me!" Dean's back arched upward as he sucked in a loud hiss of pain trying to hold back a scream as his face contorted in agony. "Easy Dean, easy!" Roman said gently but frantically as he placed a hand on his shoulder and began whispering in his ear. "It's going to be okay, just stay calm alright? I know it hurts." With his eyes closed Dean began panting out slow breaths through his nose which became slower and slower until the pain finally died down. Once he opened his eyes again, he looked over at Roman. "What the hell is he doing here?" He asked in a weak but yet firm voice. "Dean, we need to talk." Was all Roman could reply as Dean drew back a short hiss of pain.

"You want to trust this dumb ass again after everything he fucking put us through?" Dean asked trying to keep the tone of anger from his voice even though it wasn't working. "Are you out of your fucking mind!" Another stab of violent pain flowed through Dean as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to die down again. "Dean, you need to stay calm." Roman said softly. "I can't believe you want to trust him again Rome. Great, now I feel like I'm getting betrayed again." "Dean, I'm not betraying you." Roman tried to interject but Dean ignored him. "I never thought it would ever come to this." Roman let out a heavy sigh. just as Seth interrupted. "Dean, stop it okay? Roman's not betraying you." "Stay out of this you psycho, sadistic, egotistical, maniacal, lying bastard!" Dean roared in anger just as another spasm of pain flowed through his body.

Roman rose from the bed and turned to Seth. "Just go outside for a minute." He said softly. "Let me talk to him." Seth nodded and walked out the room and shut the door behind him. There was a brief moment of silence between them as Roman heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his long black hair. Taking a glance back at Dean who had seemed to be slightly more calmer now since Seth left the room, Roman decided to take things slowly to explain what was going on. "Dean, I know you don't want to hear this-" Stopping himself momentarily to let out a breath, he then continued on. "I think we should give Seth a chance."

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. "If you want to trust him that's fine, but there is no way in hell I'm going to go down that path again. I'm not going to be betrayed again." "Dean, he saved my father." Roman finally admitted much to the Lunatic Fringe's shock and surprise as he blinked his eyes in confusion. "Wait, what?" "My father's alive. He's not dead." Dean shook his head lightly in disbelief. "That's not possible. I saw him Rome. I saw Sika being killed. Tommy and Sami murdered him!"

Roman let out a heavy sigh again as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If it wasn't fr Seth, my father most likely would be dead right now." He continued on as Dean slowly nodded in response. There was another brief moment of silence between them before Dean finally broke the tension. Speaking in a soft manner but yet keeping his eyes firmly locked in a mixture of both anger and regret he replied, "He does this kind of shit to us again, it's on you." Roman nodded and turned his attention to the door. "Okay Seth you can come back in now."

The door of the room opened softly as Seth walked in and with slow tentitive steps made his way toward Dean. "You betray us again, Yuo won't have anything to worry about, because I'll kill you myself. You got that? I'm gonna put your ass so far into the ground, you going to be swimming in the pits of tartarus." The Lunatic Fringe's eyes were cold and full of anger and hate as he stared at the Architect who just drew in a deep breath and nodded in response. "So does this mean that we're the Shield again?" Seth asked softly as he stuck out his fist. Roman followed as they both turned toward Dean now and waited. "What do you say Dean? Your the leader of this faction, what do we do?" Dean cracked a small smile and with one hand free he curled his fingers into a fist and joined the other two. "Guess the Shield's back." He said relunctally as Roman and Seth smiled.

The Shield's reunion however seemed to be short lived however as a sudden ear shattering blast shook everything like an earthquake. Windows shattered causing broken glass to fall everywhere as the three newly-formed Hounds of Justice where thrown to the floor upon impact. "What the hell was that?!" Seth asked looking around while shaking out pieces of glass from his hair. "Everyone alright?" Roman asked while looking around for a sign of Dean. "Dean?"

A quiet groan of pain alerted the Big Dog to his brother's location as he had been thrown from the bed and had landed face down, stomach first hard on the floor. Roman winced at the obvious state of pain his brother was in and immediatly crawled over to him. "You okay?" He asked softly as He tried to help him sit up. Dean bit back a scream of pain as his torso was pulled and his insides felt like they were being twisted by a knife. "Seth, give me a hand." Roman called out quietly. Seth came over and the two of them both began to pull Dean to his feet, but another ear shattering blast once again shook them all to the floor again, only this time there was footsteps as at least four heavy set guys in combat boots stormed in through the broken door of the room. "What the hell is going on here?!" Roman shouted out as he tried to make it back to his feet. "Who the hell are you guys?!"

A hard punch to his head set the Big Dog reeling as he could hear cries of pain coming from Seth and a hard thud to the floor immediatly told Roman that Seth knew he was unconcious. Roman tried to look around for a sight of Dean, but another hard punch this time to his face, sent black spots filling his vision. Fighting the urge not to pass out, The Big Do tried to make it to his feet despite the condition his body was in, but as he lifted his head up to get a better glance of his surroundings, He could just bearly make out the blurry outlines of a person wearing all black clothes, and with a black ski-like mask over his face. "Shut up." Came a deep robotic like voice as the next thing Roman saw was the figure lifting up his leg and this time a hard kick collided with the Big Dog's skull causing him to pass out with at least three of the guys dressed in the same attire all carrying Dean's unconcious body out of the hotel.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...DAAAAMMN! The Shield just got back together, and a group of guys in ski masks gang jump them and kidnap Dean? Who the hell are these guys? How will things play out now? Will Roman and Seth be able to work together in order to save Dean? Stay tuned for more to find out. Chapter 18 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	18. Lost In The Darkness

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "You want to trust this dumb ass again after everything he fucking put us through?" Dean asked trying to keep the tone of anger from his voice even though it wasn't working. "Are you out of your fucking mind!" Another stab of violent pain flowed through Dean as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to die down again. "Dean, you need to stay calm." Roman said softly. "I can't believe you want to trust him again Rome. Great, now I feel like I'm getting betrayed again." "Dean, I'm not betraying you." Roman tried to interject but Dean ignored him. "I never thought it would ever come to this." Roman let out a heavy sigh. just as Seth interrupted. "Dean, stop it okay? Roman's not betraying you." "Stay out of this you psycho, sadistic, egotistical, maniacal, lying bastard!"

"Dean, he saved my father." Roman finally admitted much to the Lunatic Fringe's shock and surprise as he blinked his eyes in confusion. "Wait, what?" "My father's alive. He's not dead." Dean shook his head lightly in disbelief. "That's not possible. I saw him Rome. I saw Sika being killed. Tommy and Sami murdered him!"

Roman let out a heavy sigh again as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If it wasn't fr Seth, my father most likely would be dead right now." He continued on as Dean slowly nodded in response. There was another brief moment of silence between them before Dean finally broke the tension. Speaking in a soft manner but yet keeping his eyes firmly locked in a mixture of both anger and regret he replied, "He does this kind of shit to us again, it's on you."

"You betray us again, You won't have anything to worry about, because I'll kill you myself. You got that? I'm gonna put your ass so far into the ground, you going to be swimming in the pits of tartarus." The Lunatic Fringe's eyes were cold and full of anger and hate as he stared at the Architect who just drew in a deep breath and nodded in response. "So does this mean that we're the Shield again?" Seth asked softly as he stuck out his fist. Roman followed as they both turned toward Dean now and waited. "What do you say Dean? Your the leader of this faction, what do we do?" Dean cracked a small smile and with one hand free he curled his fingers into a fist and joined the other two. "Guess the Shield's back."

Windows shattered causing broken glass to fall everywhere as the three newly-formed Hounds of Justice where thrown to the floor upon impact. "What the hell was that?!" Seth asked looking around while shaking out pieces of glass from his hair. "Everyone alright?" Roman asked while looking around for a sign of Dean. "Dean?"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Roman shouted out as he tried to make it back to his feet. "Who the hell are you guys?!"

A hard punch to his head set the Big Dog reeling as he could hear cries of pain coming from Seth and a hard thud to the floor immediatly told Roman that Seth knew he was unconcious. Roman tried to look around for a sight of Dean, but another hard punch this time to his face, sent black spots filling his vision. Fighting the urge not to pass out, The Big Do tried to make it to his feet despite the condition his body was in, but as he lifted his head up to get a better glance of his surroundings, He could just bearly make out the blurry outlines of a person wearing all black clothes, and with a black ski-like mask over his face. "Shut up." Came a deep robotic like voice as the next thing Roman saw was the figure lifting up his leg and this time a hard kick collided with the Big Dog's skull causing him to pass out with at least three of the guys dressed in the same attire all carrying Dean's unconcious body out of the hotel.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Lost In The Darkness **

"Roman? Roman!" The sound of Seth's frantic voice aroused the Big Dog from his daze as he snapped his eyes open in a flash of mixture and worry. Lifting his head up he slowly rose himself to a sitting position and looked around but saw no sign of Dean which made a huge knot begin to settle in the pit of his stomach. "Dean!" He yelled out as panic spread through his veins, pulsing faster and faster. Feeling Seth grip his shoulder's hard Roman felt him gently shaking him as an attempt to keep him calm. "Take it easy Roman." The Architect replied calmly. "Freaking out isn't going to make things better. You need to stay calm." Roman shook his head as he met Seth's eyes with a look of horror and swore as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You don't understand Seth! I can't lose him again!" Forcing himself to take a breath as an overwhelming panic attack consumed him, he soon found it became difficult to breathe as it felt like his airway was almost being constricted.

"Roman, listen to me!" Seth said calmly but yet frantically as he shook the Big Dog by his shoulders again to get his attention. "Listen, we're not going to lose him alright? I think I know who took him." Roman's eyes flashed as he met The Architect's eyes again, this time with a mixture of both anger and guilt. "Of course you would say that." He said his voice showing no hint of emotion as Seth blinked his eyes in confusion. "What are you saying? You think I set this up?" "Wouldn't have been the first time." Roman replied rising to his feet now as Seth shook his head. "No, Roman listen to me! I just showed both of you how sorry I am for the way I treated you guys, why in the hell would I jeopardize that?" Roman shook his head and ran his hand through his long black hair while forcing himself to take a deep breath in as he sat down on the bed.

"Look, I know how worried you are," Seth said calmly after a few seconds of silence between them as he looked at all the damage around them. "But this isn't about me alright? I know who took Dean. It was The Authority." Roman blinked his eyes in a flash of anger as he looked at Seth again. "The Authority? What in the hell would they want with Dean? Haven't those bastards hurt him enough?!"

Seth looked hurt for a second as he stared at the floor now. He knew that it was partially his fault for his own involvment in what had happened to Dean, and a pang of guilt flew through him as he sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands. "I guess I never really realized how badly I hurt you guys." He said quietly after a few moments. "I am so sorry Roman." A hand on his shoulder made Seth look up to see Roman now with a determind look in his eyes. "There's no time to be feeling sorry for oursleves. We need to find Dean." Seth nodded in determination. "We can use my car to track Hunter and Stephanie down." He said as he headed outside but Roman placed a sudden hand on his shoulder.

"What if they don't have him? How can you be so sure?" Seth looked thoughtful for a second. He knew how crafty Triple H and Stephanie were. After all he had been their so-called "golden boy" for the last two years. "You got a point there." He said with a nod. "All I'm saying is that we should at least think about how we're going to do this before we just jump right in there head first." Seth let out a heavy breath. He knew Roman was right but then again, he also knew that they couldn't afford to waste time. Dean's life was on the line and as it were, he knew the clock was already ticking away.

* * *

The first thing Dean was fully aware of was the pounding sensation in his head that was continuing to ache and pound with the thump of his racing heart, and the next thing he became fully aware of was that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and that his hands were tied to something heavy. Groaning quietly, the Lunatic Fringe tried to move since his back was uncomfortable against the hard surface behind him but immediatly found that he couldn't. He quickly opened his eyes, immediatly knowing that it was a bad idea because wherever he was, was very dim and he felt like his head was about to spin right off his shoulders. _What the hell had happened?_

The last thing he had remembered was talking with Roman and Seth after he had warned him that he was going to kill him if he had betrayed him again, then there was a few loud noises that sounded like gunshot as windows were being shatttered and everyone was thrown to the ground. He remembered the horrible pain that was ravaging his injured body as he hit the ground, and the figures in black clothing who had attacked them. Shaking his head slightly as he took as deep of a breath as he could, Dean attempted to remain calm. He cast his gaze toward the hard floor, realizing that his hands were tied tightly behind his back, a sharp feeling of fear pierced his stomach. Wherever he was, it was obviously against his will. And the worst part was, he was alone.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing his heart rate to slow. He needed to think, and he couldn't do that with the loud pounding that was echoing in his ears. He just had to try to remain calm and figure out what to do. Panicking wouldn't help. And it wasn't as though he wasn't used to the feeling of being alone– he had been alone for as long as he could remember. But this... this was different... Suddenly, his eyes snapped open again. A quiet sound was heard over his own pounding heart– a whisper of breath, short and shallow. But at that moment, it was the best sound he had ever heard. Someone was in the room with him.

Squinting slightly, Dean finally noticed a dark figure approaching him. It was so dimly lit that he hadn't even noticed the second person in the small space with him before. The other person was so close that his legs, although standing was nearly touching Dean, and the limited lighting made it difficult to see who it was, and the only thing he could see clearly was the dark hair that was hanging over the other person's face, concealing their features even more. Then, he saw a flash of icy blue suddenly staring at him and his heart began to race in fear now which wasn't good for his head as it continued to pound more painfully then before. "Sa... Sami?"

Attempting to push away from the wall behind him, wincing until a course of pain shot through him, he immediatly sat still and leaned back again. There wasn't much he could do with his hands tied anyway, so instead, he slowly uncurled one leg and stretched it out in front of him, an action which took more effort than it usually should have since his muscles were so stiff to the point where it was painful. After taking as small of a breath as he could, and once the pain in his legs died down, Dean tried to move again but this time a hand to his shoulder made him flinch in fear.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sami asked as his blue eyes narrowed at him and a sadistic smile spread across his face. "Are you scared? Thought you were supposed to be the fearless leader of the Shield?" Dean winced in pain as he tried to move again despite the horrible agony that was ravaging through his insides. "Why are you doing this?" He managed weakly through clenched teeth. Sami's sadistic smile grew wide and his eyes seemed to give off an evil glare. "Why?" He gave off an evil laugh that caused a shiver of fear to course down Dean's spine. "I already told you Dean." Sami replied leaning in close to the Lunatic Fringe's ear which caused him to flich in fear. "You and I were never friends. I was just using you."

"I don't believe that." He managed again wincing as another course of pain shot through him. A hard slap to the side of his head suddenly sent the Lunatic Fringe reeling as black spots now began to fill his vision. "You better believe it." Sami replied harshly leaning in close to Dean's ear again. "You know what I saw in you the first time we met Dean?" He asked as Dean slowly shook his head in response. "The only thing I saw was a coward. Just a scared little boy who's all talk with no bite." A sadistic laugh sent a shiver of fear through Dean's spine, but he knew he had to be strong. There was no way in hell he was about to prove Sami's claim.

"Let's see if we can put that theory to the test shall we Dean?" "Go to fucking hell." The Lunatic Fringe managed as he spit some blood that had formed inside his mouth. "That little outburst just earned you a spot in the cage Ambrose." Sami replied in a harsh whisper, and the next thing that Dean felt was a harsh stab of pain to his already bruised and battered midsection which was then followed swiftly by a sickening crunch. Dean held back a scream of agony and tears filled up in his eyes as he tried not to show any kind of emotion against Sami. "You say your not a dog then huh Dean? Then let's see it." his captor replied with a challanging order. "Come on Ambrose, come on let's see you bark. Bark like the damn dog you are!" Another hard kick came to his torso and once again the Lunatic Fringe remained as quiet as he could despite the raging sea of pain he knew he's body was in. Bark!" Sami ordered loudly as a hard punch this time came to the side of his head now nearly breaking his nose as Dean just groaned in pain. "Bark!" Sami ordered again. "Bark you fucking damn dog!"

* * *

By the time the rounds of torture had finally ceased Dean was sure he had obviously passed out several times from the trauma and pain, and as he opened his eyes now to catch a glimpse of his new surroundings now, the first thing he saw was a blinding flash of light that hit his eyes. Letting out a groan of pain and raising a weakned arm to shield his eyes from the light, he then took a moment to look around, and immediatly he realised that he lying down in a kennel. Raising his head slightly he then looked down and realised with a pit of fear peircing his stomach that not only was in trapped in a fucking dog kennel but that the kennel was suspended in the air. "Great." The Luantic Fringe found himself muttering now as he waited for the pain in his ribcage to die down. "Can't get any worse then this I guess."

Just then the sound of a nearby door alerted him as he turned his gaze toward the source of the noise and noticed Sami walking in along with several other people who were all wearing masks over their faces's. "Well well what do you know?" Sami said taking notice that the Lunatic Fringe was awake. "Looks like the little doggy's awake. What shall we do with him now?" "Let's play with him." Said one of the guys in masks. "Excellent idea, but we don't want to tire him out now." Sami said as his blue eyes bore right into Dean's. "Besides I would rather wait until his other doggy friends come to get him." Sami continued. "That way we can have all the fun we want while the other dogs watch and suffer." A short sadistic laugh tore through the small room that Dean found himself in and another stab of fear quickly pierced through Dean's stomach as his thoughts now turned toward Roman and Seth. _This is bad._ He thought trying not to panic. _This is really bad._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINED...Wow! So sorry this took me so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed reading anyway regardless and are looking forward to the next chapter which I will have for you sooner rather then later. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can get it. As always please Leave positive reviews only! Also Ps. Happy 31st Birthday Dean!**


	19. The Chasm of Hell

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken - ** "You don't understand Seth! I can't lose him again!" Forcing himself to take a breath as an overwhelming panic attack consumed him, he soon found it became difficult to breathe as it felt like his airway was almost being constricted.

"Roman, listen to me!" Seth said calmly but yet frantically as he shook the Big Dog by his shoulders again to get his attention. "Listen, we're not going to lose him alright? I think I know who took him."

"All I'm saying is that we should at least think about how we're going to do this before we just jump right in there head first." Seth let out a heavy breath. He knew Roman was right but then again, he also knew that they couldn't afford to waste time. Dean's life was on the line and as it were, he knew the clock was already ticking away.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sami asked as his blue eyes narrowed at him and a sadistic smile spread across his face. "Are you scared? Thought you were supposed to be the fearless leader of the Shield?" Dean winced in pain as he tried to move again despite the horrible agony that was ravaging through his insides. "Why are you doing this?" He managed weakly through clenched teeth. Sami's sadistic smile grew wide and his eyes seemed to give off an evil glare. "Why?" He gave off an evil laugh that caused a shiver of fear to course down Dean's spine. "I already told you Dean." Sami replied leaning in close to the Lunatic Fringe's ear which caused him to flich in fear. "You and I were never friends. I was just using you."

"I don't believe that." He managed again wincing as another course of pain shot through him. A hard slap to the side of his head suddenly sent the Lunatic Fringe reeling as black spots now began to fill his vision. "You better believe it." Sami replied harshly leaning in close to Dean's ear. "You know what I saw in you Dean?" He asked as Dean slowly shook his head in response. "The only thing I saw was a coward. Just a scared little boy who's all talk with no bite."

"You say your not a dog then huh Dean? Then let's see it." his captor replied with a challanging order. "Come on Ambrose, come on let's see you bark. Bark like the damn dog you are!" Another hard kick came to his torso and once again the Lunatic Fringe remained as quiet as he could despite the raging sea of pain he knew he's body was in. Bark!" Sami ordered loudly as a hard punch this time came to the side of his head now nearly breaking his nose as Dean just groaned in pain. "Bark!" Sami ordered again. "Bark you fucking damn dog!"

By the time the rounds of torture had finally ceased Dean was sure he had obviously passed out several times from the trauma and pain, and as he opened his eyes now to catch a glimpse of his new surroundings now, the first thing he saw was a blinding flash of light hit his eyes. Letting out a groan of pain and raising a weakned arm to shield his eyes from the light, he then took a moment to look around, and immediatly he realised that he lying down in a cennal. Raising his head slightly he then looked down and realised with a pit of fear peircing his stomach that not only was in trapped in a fucking dog cennel but that the cennel was suspended in the air. "Great." The Luantic Fringe found himself muttering now as he waited for the pain in his ribcage to die down. "Can't get any worse then this I guess."

Just then the sound of a nearby door alerted him as he turned his gaze toward the sorce of the noise and noticed Sami walking in along with several other people who were all wearing masks over their faces. "Well well what do you know?" Sami said taking notice that the Lunatic Fringe was awake. "Looks like the little doggy's awake. Whatshall we do with him now?" "Let's play with him." Said one of the guys in masks. "Excellent idea, but we don't want to tire him out now." Sami said as his blue eyes bore right into Dean's. "Besides I would rather wait until his other doggy friends come to get him." Sami continued. "That way we can have all the fun we want while the other dogs watch and suffer." A short sadistic laugh tore through the small room that Dean found himself in and another stab of fear quickly pierced through Dean's stomach as his thoughts now turned toward Roman and Seth. _This is bad._ He thought trying not to panic. _This is really bad._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - The Chasm of Hell **

Roman's mind was in a downward spiral full of fear. All he could do was try to keep himself focused on his breathing in order to keep himself in check, but it was a hard thing to do since each time he tried, all he would imagine was seeing Dean hurt or possibly already dead. A sudden hand patted him on the knee as he lifted his head up to see Rollins looking at him from the driver's seat as they tore down the street. "Don't worry Roman, we'll find him okay? Dean's tough he's going to be fine I guarantee it." Roman sighed and shook his head while running a hand through his hair. "When I get my hands on that fucking bastard I'm going to tear his insides out then stuff all his mushed up organs back up through his ass." The Big Dog muttered quietly. "Damn." was all the Architect could reply out of fear. He had never seen Roman so angry like this before. It was actually kind of terrifying. "Remind not to ever cross the line with you again." Roman's eyes narrowed at the Architect coldly as he replied, "Trust me, you betray us again and I'll do a hell of a lot worse to you Seth."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two that only lasted for a few seconds before Seth let out a sigh and said, "Good to know. Want to listen to some music? Might take your mind off things." Roman didn't respond so the Architect managed to take his silence as a no, and just kept focused on driving instead, while the Big Dog heaved a long sigh and leaned back in the seat again. He was determined to find Dean at any cost. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on meditating to keep himself under control. Focusing his mind on the happy memories he shared with Dean and Seth as the Shield allowed him some time to breathe. He began to block out everything else around him, with the sounds of his heart thumping in his chest and the sounds of his deep breathing being the only thing to keep himself calm.

 _Hang on Dean._ Roman thought opening his eyes again and turning to look at Seth again. "You okay?" Rollins asked as Reigns nodded in determination. "I swear to god when I get my hands on Callihan I'm going to make him pay for all he's done to him." The Samoan man growled in frustration as Seth nodded in agreement. There was another brief moment of silence between them until Rollins spoke up. "What if it wasn't Sami?" Roman blinked his eyes in confusion and looked at him for a second. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean everything you say you're going to do to Sami," Seth continued drawing in a deep breath full of regret and fear. "Would you do the same to me if I was the one harming Dean instead?"

Roman sighed heavily. He didn't really want to admit it, but after everything Seth had put them both through, Roman had learned over time not to let the situation bother him, but Dean on the other hand was the exact opposite. No matter how hard the Big Dog had tried to get him to let Seth's betrayal not affect him, the fact was that it really had. It affected Dean's very core, and after all he had been through now with Sami being back in the picture, Roman felt like he was slowly starting to understand Dean a little more and could now feel their bond growing stronger. "Dean's pretty much been alone he's whole entire life." Roman said softly. "Sami was the first person he had ever trusted and after everything that had happened between us when we became The Shield I think that for the first time in his life, Dean really felt like he was at home. We were his family Seth, and when you betrayed us that night it made him snap."

Seth took in a shaky breath and nodded. "I guess I didn't really figure that me betraying you guys would sent Dean over the edge like that." The Architect admitted softly. "How am I going to make things right between us again?" "You want to know how?" Roman asked with a soft smile. "By saving Dean and we become the Shield again. I'm talking for real this time both in and out of the ring, we stick by each other's side no matter what." Seth nodded in agreement. "You got it Big Dog." Seth turned the car onto an old dirt road that led up to an old run-down cabin that somehow seemed to be abandoned.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Roman asked once the car had come to a stop and Rollins cut the engine. "I knew that Dean's phone wouldn't be working, but luckily enough he had a tracker inside which I managed to locate." Seth replied as his brown eyes flashed dangerously. Roman blinked his eyes in both amazement and confusion and before the Big Dog could respond again, all Seth would reply is, "See, this is one of the reasons why they call me the Architect. Now let's go." Roman followed Seth's gaze out of the car and around to the back.

A smile of satisfactory spread across Rollins's face as he opened the back of the car pulling the trunk open. Placed neatly inside were two chrome plated 45's with four full clips, extendable police batons, stun guns laced with Tasers, hunting knifes, chains, and handcuffs. Roman couldn't believe just how much there really was. "I'm guessing you like to hunt?" The Big Dog asked as he watched Seth pick up on the 45's. "Guess you could say that." He replied as he checked the clip before tucking it into the back of his pants, then picked up the other one and tossed it to Roman. "You know how to use a gun right?" He asked as Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Of course I know how to use one." He replied in a small sarcastic tone. Seth nodded understanding as they both shifted through the load out of torture devices. Once they had what they needed, Seth turned toward Roman and asked, "You ready to get our brother back?" Roman nodded in determination as Seth slammed the hatch down closed and replied, "Then let's go kick some assess and start taking some names."

* * *

As Dean laid inside the dog kennel trying to breathe despite the pain still ravaging through his body, he knew it was only a matter of time before things were about to worse. Gotta find some way to alert Roman and Seth. He thought trying to blink back the tears of both pain and regret that were slowly filling up in his eyes. He couldn't help but give acknowledgment to the guilt that was plaguing him, and the Lunatic Fringe knew that if he didn't do something soon and fast, that he, Roman and Seth would all be dead. Grimacing in pain as he tried to move, he slowly rolled onto his back. Holding back a scream of agony due to his injured ribs protesting against the movement, he tried his best to grin and bare it as much as he could. "Don't look down. Don't look down." He kept on whispering to himself over and over. He didn't have a fear of heights, but yet somehow being suspended in the air inside the damn kennel was terrifying in of itself.

Sucking in a breath to avoid screaming in pain, he slowly and gingerly managed to prop himself up onto his elbows just as the sound of footsteps entering sent his heart to stop beating and the blood in his body run cold. It was Sami again, this time however he was alone. No goons around to back him up, and a shiver of fear ran down Dean's spine, as he felt the weight of the kennel give out from underneath him as he fell to the floor hard. Pain lanced up and down his entire body and he tried desperately not to scream out in agony as he felt Sami on top of him. "What do you say we finish what we started huh Dean-O?" A sadistic smile spread across Callihan's face and another shiver of fear ran down Dean's spine as he realized what it was that Sami was referring to. "Get the hell of me!" He cried out trying to find the strength to kick him, but Sami managed to get a grip on the Lunatic Fringe's legs and pin them both to the floor. "Don't make this any harder then it has to be Dean." Sami said leaning in close to Dean's ear. "Just lay back and let me finish what I started. It will all be over before you know it." Feeling his captor's breath tickling his ear, Dean knew he was in some serious trouble, and this time he wasn't even sure if he was going to make it out alive.

* * *

The old abandoned cabin where Seth had managed to track Dean's location to was deep in the forest surround by moss trees and snarling twisting oak trees, and as the Architect and the Big Dog made their way up toward the cabin, Roman turned toward Seth as he pointed to another building about ten yards beyond the house. "That's where we play." He replied as Seth grinned. "Should we split up then?" Roman asked as Seth shook his head. "No way, to risky. Besides if I didn't already figure it, Sami and his little goon squad are probabbly already expecting us." Roman was about to answer when a figure caught his eye. "Speaking of said goon squad." He whispered as they both now noticed a tall man wearing a black mask over his face stepping out onto the porch scanning the trees beyond the yard. Suddenly Roman's eyes narrowed in fear as he turned toward Seth. "What if he notices the car?" Seth didn't say anything as a satisfactory smile spread across his face. "You planned for that to happen didn't you?" Roman asked as Seth nodded. "Told you, there's a few reasons why they call me the Architect, and this-" He stopped himself briefly as he noticed the masked figure now approaching the sight of the car. "This would be reason number two."

Watching as Seth snuck away from him, Roman couldn't believe just how much in a short time Seth had changed, or just exactly how dangerous he really was. Being as careful as he could without making a single sound, the Architect managed to snake up behind the masked figure and suddenly held his breath when he heard the sound of a twig snapping underneath his foot. The sound made the figure turn around, but just as Roman had thought everything was over, Seth surprised him yet again. "Surprise fucker." Seth snarled drawing out one of the police batons and bringing it down onto the back of the figure's skull knocking him out instantly. "Nicely done." Roman said jogging over to Seth's location. "Think that was impressive you ain't seen nothing yet." Seth replied just as they caught sight of another masked figure approaching the scene now. "What do we do with him?" Roman asked as Seth had already started dragging the unconscious man toward the other building. "Get the other guy and I'll meet you inside." He said as Roman nodded.

Watching the masked figure stepping off the porch and before he could even utter a single word, the Big Dog stepped out from the shadows and swung a black club down on the other man's temple. Watching with satisfaction, Roman drew in a deep breath and began dragging him toward the building he had seen Seth enter, where he caught sight of the Architect chaining his victim up to a nearby post. "Sami's still in the house." Roman noted grabbing another chain and following Seth's movements as he chained up his own victim to a post on the opposite side of the room.

Seth nodded and once they had made sure both their victims were securely fastened to their posts, the two men hurried over toward the house and carefully made their way inside. "Keep an eye out for more of Sami's followers." Seth whispered as Roman nodded. "Who knows exactly just how many he has." Cold rage coursed through the Big Dog's body and his eyes narrowed fiercely as his hand wrapped around the 45 tucked in the back of his pants. Suddenly Seth grabbed ahold of the Samoan man's wrists stopping him from moving any further. "If you act on it now, then we won't be able to make him feel any Dean's pain." Roman stifled a low growl but managed to keep his cool until...a sudden horse cry of pain tore through his gut and fear pierced the pit of his stomach. "That sick fucker's raping him again!" He growled as he took off down the hall despite Seth's protests to have him stay put. Seth wanted to ensure Dean's safety, but he also didn't want to just run right into things headfirst without a plan. Without a plan of action the Architect knew they would all be dead and he wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

Tears fell down The Lunatic Fringe's cheeks despite the fact that he was trying desperately to hold them back, and as he looked into Sami's blue eyes now silently begging him to stop he knew that he wouldn't. "Come on dog! Keep barking!" Sami ordered as he prepared to keep thrusting himself into Dean, but then a sudden blast came from the door to the room - A blast so loud that it was almost like a gunshot. "Knock knock mother fucker!" Seth announced raising his gun toward Sami's face. "Enough games Callihan!" Roman declared with his brown eyes showing with fierce intensity. "You're done." Sami at this point just stared at the gun that was placed at him and laughed. "You think you two can stop me?" He laughed as his blue eyes shone like ice. "You really have no idea what it is exactly that I'm capable of do you?" Seth scoffed and cocked the gun his eyes shone with anger as he walked toward him until he felt the gun connect with Sami's forehead resting on the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "It's over mother-fucker." The Architect said softly in a harsh voice full of anger. "No Seth." Sami replied in a deranged maniac like voice. "I'm afraid its only just beginning."

Roman looked over at Dean and could see sweat pouring down his forehead and how tired his eyes looked so sunken almost as if he hadn't slept since he was kidnapped which given in his current situation was probably true. "Guys...get...out of...here..." Dean managed to choke out weakly. "Don't worry bro, we'll have you out of here soon." Roman said with determination, but the Lunatic Fringe shook his head weakly and replied in an even more weakened voice that it was almost as low as a whisper. "It's...A...Trap..." The next thing Roman saw was a spray of red flying from Seth and a curdling choking noise erupted from Seth's throat as his knees buckled from underneath him and he fell face down on the hard wooden floor. "Seth!" Roman shouted.

With newfound fury now flowing through him, the Big Dog sprung into action and used the butt of the 45 in order to slam it into Sami's temple, but at that precise moment, a few guys in black masks grabbed ahold of him immedialty restraining him as Roman tried to fight them off but the masked assailant's proved to much for even someone as strong as Roman to fight against. Fists collided with the Big Dog's face, head, torso and back as Roman grimaced in pain. His head throbbed as he struggled to focus his eyes and he could taste blood in his mouth. Black spots now began to fill his vision as he now felt a set of cold metal wrapping around his arms and throat as he felt himself now being suspended into the air.

Realizing his hands were chained above his head high enough to make him have to stand on tippy toes, Roman looked around and saw that another group of masked guys were doing the same thing to Seth who was currently unconscious at the moment and as Roman caught a glimpse of Seth's condition his eyes fell on horror. His throat was cut and as blood ran down his torso all the Samoan man could do was pray that the wound wasn't fatal, but at this moment it didn't seem at all likely possible. Just then he began to flinch a he saw Sami walking towards him. "Like I said before Roman, I'm just getting started. And now you and what's left of Rollins over there can watch as I finish what I started to Ambrose." An evil laugh tore through the cabin and all Roman could do was try to somehow block out the noise. He closed his eyes and tried to mediate himself, but he knew that breathing and keeping his anger in check wasn't going to happen. Not this time. With both his brothers out of commission, Roman knew it was up to him to save them both, but now the question was, just how exactly was he going to do that?

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Talk about intense! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are on pins and needles waiting to know more. Will The Shield make it out of this prediciment alive? Will one of them possibly die? Will it be Seth? Dean? Guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out what happens next! I will try to get Chapter 20 up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	20. Lamb Among Wolves

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Dean's pretty much been alone he's whole entire life." Roman said soflty. "Sami was the first person he had ever trusted and after everything that had happened between us when we became The Shield I think that for the first time in his life, Dean really felt like he was at home. We were his family Seth, and when you betrayed us that night it made him snap."

Seth took in a shaky breath and nodded. "I guess I didn't really figure that me betraying you guys would sent Dean over the edge like that." The Architect admitted softly. "How am I going to make things right between us again?" "You want to know how?" Roman asked witha soft smile. "By saving Dean and we become the Shield again. I'm talking for real this time both in and out of the ring, we stick by each other's side no matter what." Seth nodded in agreement. "You got it Big Dog."

"What do you say we finish what we started huh Dean-O?" A sadistic smile spread across Callihan's face and another shiver of fear ran down Dean's spine as he realised what it was that Sami was referring to. "Get the hell of me!" He cried out trying to find the strength to kick him, but Sami managed to get a grip on the Lunatic Fringe's legs and pin them both to the floor. "Don't make this any harder then it has to be Dean." Sami said leaning in close to Dean's ear. "Just lay back and let me finish what I started. It will all be over before you know it."

"Enough games Callihan!" Roman declared with his brown eyes showing with fierce intensity. "You're done." Sami at this point just stared at the gun that was placed at him and laughed. "You think you two can stop me?" He laughed as his blue eyes shone like ice. "You really have no idea what it is exactly that I'm capable of do you?" Seth scoffed and cocked the gun his eyes shone with anger as he walked toward him until he felt the gun connect with Sami's forehead resting on the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "It's over mother-fucker." The Architect said softly in a harsh voice full of anger. "No Seth." Sami replied in a deranged maniac like voice. "I'm afraid its only just beginning."

"Guys...get...out of...here..." Dean managed to choke out weakly. "Don't worry bro, we'll have you out of here soon." Roman said with determination, but the Lunatic Fringe shook his head weakly and replied in an even more weakned voice that it was almost as low as a whisper. "It's...A...Trap..." The next thing Roman saw was a spray of red flying from Seth and a curdling choking noise erupted from Seth's throat as his knees buckled from undernearth him and he fell face down on the hard wooden floor. "Seth!" Roman shouted.

"Like I said before Roman, I'm just getting started. And now you and what's left of Rollins over there can watch as I finish what I started to Ambrose." An evil laugh tore through the cabin and all Roman could do was try to somehow block out the noise. He closed his eyes and tried to mediate himself, but he knew that breathing and keeping his anger in check wasn't going to happen. Not this time. With both his brothers out of comission, Roman knew it was up to him to save them, but now the question was, just how exactly was he going to do that?

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Lamb Among Wolves **

Pain lanced all the way through Dean's tortured body as he tried to hold back scream after scream of agony, each and every time he could feel Sami thrusting himself deeper and deeper into him. "That's right come on! Bark!" Sami ordered meancingly. "Bark you damn dog!" Roman stifled a low growl of anger as his eyes flashed fiercly. Taking a quick glance over at Seth, he could now see the Architect slowly starting to come too as a small shallow of a breath was then heard which sent a wave of relief down Roman's spine. "Seth? You okay?" He whispered. Despite the injury to his neck he managed a short nod. "I'm fine." He whispered back. "It's just a scratch." "Bark!" Sami's voice seemed to echo off the room the more he yelled causing a fury of rage to slowly fill up inside Roman. "We got to save him." He said nodding toward Seth who nodded in agreement. "Got any ideas as how to do that?" "Follow my lead." Seth replied with a look of determination shinning in his eyes.

Using all of his upper body strength, Seth managed to swing himself as hard as he could. Flying through the air as if he was like a child on his favorite swing set, he managed to use his legs to kick Sami in the back of the head which caused him to cry out in pain as he was blown off of Dean. Roman quickly followed suit just as Sami staggered to his feet and yelled out, "Get them!" Roman turned his head to see the masked figures who had previously attacked them now heading toward them again. "Not today assholes!" The Big Dog shouted.

Using all of the strength he could muster, he managed to swing into the air and could feel the chains holding him upward snap with the momentum. Hurtling his body in the air like a bullet, he withdrew back his right arm...Bam! One by one they all went down with a massive superman punch. "Nicely done!" Seth cheered as he had managed to pull himself free and patted Roman on the back. "Told you Callihan." Roman growled angrily turning now toward Sami with a look of hate in his eyes. "It's over."

Sami laughed as his eyes flashed devilishly. "You really think I would be dumb enough to take on the two of you by myself without help?" Letting out a deranged laugh he then walked over toward the door and opened it to reveal of course none other then Tommy Mercer carrying a shot gun on his shoulder and a chainsaw in his hands with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Ready to do this?" Seth asked turning toward Roman as the Big Dog nodded in response. "Let's do this for Dean." He replied. Seth nodded as they both prepared for the biggest fight of their lives. Fury laced in Seth's eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long chain and wrapped it firmly around his hand. "Let's do this mother fuckers." The Architect growled fiercly not daring to take his eyes off of Sami. "Come on then. let's do this."

* * *

An evil smile spread across Tommy's face as he handed the shotgun over toward Sami and charged up the chainsaw allowing it to roar to life as he called out, "You make the first move then. This won't last long at all." With the steel chain wrapped firmly around his hand, Seth growled as he charged directly toward Sami as he fired off two rounds from the Shotgun, which the Architect managed to move gracefully out the way to avoid being hit as the bullets fired off into the walls of the cabin, While that left Roman to deal with Mercer one on one. Running toward Roman with the chainsaw roaring to life, attempting to slice him up Roman just stood his ground with his eyes showing no trace of emotion as he started at Tommy.

"This is the end of the line for you Reigns!" He yelled out over the roar of the chainsaw. "No, this is the end of the line for you Mercer." The Big Dog replied as he nodded over toward Rollins, who had managed to gain the upper hand on the madman, using the cold steel of the chain he held in his hand to wrap it firmly around Tommy's throat. Choking back a strangled cry of pain and horror, The Architect pulled back on the chain hard causing Tommy to drop the chainsaw as it clattered to the floor and spluttered as it started to die down. Sami on the other hand saw the attack and rushed over to help, but Roman managed to intercept by delievering a superman punch to his jaw causing him to let out a cry of pain as he fell to the floor writhing in agony. "Take this and chain him up." Seth said tossing a long rope of steel chain to Roman.

Using the chains in a similar fashion to how it was used against them, Roman and Seth managed to lift both of their victims up into the air despite the fact that they tried to fight against them. Tommy's eyes shone with madness as he stared at Roman. "You think you can kill me?" He sneered. "Then fucking kill me already." Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance as he withdrew the 45 from the back of his pants and replied, "Don't worry we will get to that, but first we're going to make sure you feel every ounce of Dean's pain." "Fuck you Reigns." Sami yelled out. "You want to kill us just because I fucked up your little puppy? All he did was nothing but bark every time I ordered him to. He's nothing but a damn puppet on strings." Sami replied with a laugh which caused Roman and Seth to flinch at his words.

Just then a small groan of pain was heard as Roman and Seth now both turned with shocked expressions on their faces to see Dean slowly rising to his feet while holding back strangled cries of pain and agony. "Dean, what are you doing man?" Roman asked quietly mvoing towards him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Seriously," Rollins said gently. "We can take care of this. Just lay back and get some rest." Dean shook his head firmly. "Give me the gun." He said coldly. Roman and Seth both looked at each other for a split second before staring back at him. "Dean-" Roman began but as he saw the Lunatic Fringe's hazel eyes on him now, he knew something hinside him had snapped. His hazel eyes were icy cold without rage, without pain, without sadness. It was as if Ambrose had turned off every emotion he had and replaced it with a dead sense of cold calmness almost calculating as he replied, "I said...Give me the fucking gun."

* * *

Roman and Seth knew better then to question Dean when he wanted something, and both of them knew that he was their leader for a dman good reason, and as the leader of the Shield Dean had a reputation from his Indy days of being a psychopath, a rabid street dog with the unpredictability of a rattlesnake. Which was why without much hesitation, Roman did as his brother requested and handed him the 45. Sami's laughter stopped when he saw Dean stepping directly in front of him, and with no sense of emotion inside him, the Lunatic Fringe aimed the gun at Sami's kneecap and pulled the trigger. Sami screamed as his body jerked in agony.

Dean walked closer toward Sami and his tilted his head slightly as he placed his hand over Sami's mouth to stop him from screaming any further. "You smell like fear Sami." The Luantic Fringe replied. "What's wrong huh? little puppy lose his voice huh?" Dean Stood in front of Sami for a moment before taking one step to the left as Roman who had taken out a hunting knife, threw it into Sami's thigh just above the blown away kneecap. Looking down at the knife sticking out of Sami's thigh, Dean called out, "Nice throw Rome. You two handle Tommy over there. I got this asshole right where I want him." Sami once again let out a blood curdling scream of agony. "Bark!" Dean ordered loudly. "Bark you damn dog! Bark!" Roman and Seth just simply watched with shocked expression etched on their faces as Dean continued to abuse the hell out of Sami and wondered just how much of a lose cannon he really was capable of. "Didn't you two hear me?" Dean asked turning to look at Roman and Seth. "I'll handle Sami, you two handle Tommy." He ordered firmly.

As Roman and Seth did as the Lunatic Fringe requested, he then turned back to see Sami still writhing in pain with tears begining to glisten in his eyes. "Fuck. Fuck you Ambrose." He managed with a few shaky breaths of pain as Dean made a tsking noise and grabbed the handle of the blade that was sticking out of his thigh and yanked it up with all his strength, tearing through the muscle of the thigh to the crease of the hip causing his captor to scream even louder. "I may have been a damn fool in the past." Dean said as his eyes flashed dangerously. "But not anymore. I know who I am now. I am Dean Ambrose, the leader of the Shield and the only ones I trust are my brothers. You tried to take me away from that. You tried to make me weak. Well I got some news for you Sami, those days of me being weak are over." The Luantic Fringe hissed in anger as he pressed the 45 hard against Sami's testicles and pulled the trigger causing blood to splatter everywhere as Dean watched as his victim was about to pass out.

"Wake up motherfucker." Roman snarled back handing Sami awake as Dean turned now to see Tommy's mangled lifeless body just hanging there with blood pooling out from all the wounds his brothers had given him. "You okay Dean?" Seth asked placing a hand on his shoulder as Dean managed a short nod. "Then let's finish this motherfucker off together." Roman replied as Dean nodded and Seth handed him one of the hunting knives that was already stained with Tommy's blood. Pressing the knife hard directly above Sami's heart, Dean said, "Bark mother fucker. If you want this all to end, just fucking bark like the damn dog you are." Roman and Seth both looked at each other then both walked over and placed a steady hand on Dean's shoulders for support as Sami just let out several whimpers of pain and agony but no words uttered from his mouth. Dean looked at both his brothers as they both wrapped their hands over his on the handle of the knife. "Believe in the Shield." They said in unison as they pushed the knife into Sami's heart.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! That was intense now wasn't it? Tommy and Sami are both finally dead, but does this mean it's really over? Does this mean that Dean can finally start on the road to recovery or is it that someone else is just lying in wait lurking in the shadows ready to strike? Stay tuned to find out more as I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed and as always please reveiw!**


	21. In The Family

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Seth? You okay?" He whispered. Despite the injury to his neck he managed a short nod. "I'm fine." He whispered back. "It's just a scratch." "Bark!" Sami's voice seemed to echo off the room the more he yelled causing a fury of rage to slowly fill up inside Roman. "We got to save him." He said nodding toward Seth who nodded in agreement. "Got any ideas as to how to do that?" "Follow my lead." Seth replied with a look of determination shinning in his eyes.

Using all of his upper body strength, Seth managed to swing himself as hard as he could. Flying through the air as if he was like a child on his favorite swing set, he managed to use his legs to kick Sami in the back of the head which caused him to cry out in pain as he was blown off of Dean. Roman quickly followed suit just as Sami staggered to his feet and yelled out, "Get them!" Roman turned his head to see the masked figures who had previously attacked them now heading toward them again. "Not today assholes!" The Big Dog shouted.

"You think you can kill me?" He sneered. "Then fucking kill me already." Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance as he withdrew the 45 from the back of his pants and replied, "Don't worry we will get to that, but first we're going to make sure you feel every ounce of Dean's pain." "Fuck you Reigns." Sami yelled out. "You want to kill us just because I fucked up your little puppy? All he did was nothing but bark every time I ordered him to. He's nothing but a damn puppet on strings." Sami replied with a laugh which caused Roman and Seth flinch at his words.

Just then a small groan of pain was heard as Roman and Seth now both turned with shocked expressions on their faces to see Dean slowly rising to his feet while holding back strangled cries of pain and agony. "Dean, what are you doing man?" Roman asked quietly mvoing towards him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Seriously," Rollins said gently. "We can take care of this. Just lay back and get some rest." Dean shook his head firmly. "Give me the gun." He said coldly. Roman and Seth both looked at each other for a split second before staring back at him. "Dean-" Roman began but as he saw the Lunatic Fringe's hazel eyes on him now, he knew something hinside him had snapped. His hazel eyes were icy cold without rage, without pain, without sadness. It was as if Ambrose had turned off every emotion he had and replaced it with a dead sense of cold calmness almost calculating as he replied, "I said...Give me the fucking gun."

"I may have been a damn fool in the past." Dean said as his eyes flashed dangerously. "But not anymore. I know who I am now. I am Dean Ambrose, the leader of the Shield and the only ones I trust are my brothers. You tried to take me away from that. You tried to make me weak. Well I got some news for you Sami, those days of me being weak are over." The Luantic Fringe hissed in anger as he pressed the 45 hard against Sami's testicles and pulled the trigger causing blood to splatter everywhere as Dean watched as his victim was about to pass out.

"Wake up motherfucker." Roman snarled back handing Sami awake as Dean turned now to see Tommy's mangled lifeless body just hanging there with blood pooling out from all the wounds his brothers had given him. "You okay Dean?" Seth asked placing a hand on his shoulder as Dean managed a short nod. "Then let's finish this motherfucker off together." Roman replied as Dean nodded and Seth handed him one of the hunting knives that was already stained with Tommy's blood. Pressing the knife hard directly above Sami's heart, Dean said, "Bark mother fucker. If you want this all to end, just fucking bark like the damn dog you are." Roman and Seth both looked at each other then both walked over and placed a steady hand on Dean's shoulders for support as Sami just let out several whimpers of pain and agony but no words uttered from his mouth. Dean looked at both his brothers as they both wrapped their hands over his on the handle of the knife. "Believe in the Shield." They said in unison as they pushed the knife into Sami's heart.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - In The Family **

The air around the cabin now hung low as the stench of blood and death reached their nostrills causing the adrenaline inside Dean to start fading as a wave of nausia began to sweep over him. His vision began to waver as he started to cough and gag. Turning away now from the gruesome sight of both Tommy and Sami's lifeless bodies, the Lunatic Fringe started walking or rather wobbling away as he started swaying on his heels trying desperalty not to pass out. "Easy Dean." Roman said softly. "Come on, let's get you out of here." "Yeah, we should get you back to hospital." Seth said in concern. "You don't look so good." Dean tried to answer back, but he knew both his brothers were right. He could feel the pain in his body now starting to return, and the growing darkness threatning to engulf him as he contined to fight against the urge to pass out.

Taking a quick glance over his shoulder at the dead bodies hanging from the rafters of the cealing, he then asked in a weakened voice, "Did I really do that?" Roman nodded softly. "You made him pay big time bro." Feeling his stomach rise up into his throat, Dean leaned forward coughing and gagging while fighting back moans of pain as sharp waves of agony coursed through his injured ribs. "I can't believe I did that." He managed weakly in between bouts of coughing. "What the hell have I done?" Roman and Seth both comforted Dean gently by rubbing small circles on his back while they waited for him to calm down. "You did what you had to do." Seth said gently as they both helped Dean to stand again. "I'm a murderer." Dean's voice now began to shake with fear and his eyes no longer held the same unpredictability or coldness they once did just mere seconds ago, now they were filled with nothing but complete terror. "I'm a damn fucking murderer."

"Don't think of it like that." Roman said gently patting Dean on his shoulder. "Rollins is right, you did what you had to do. It was nothing but pure self-defense." Dean nodded as he drew in a soft shaky breath and placed an arm around his injured midsection as he looked at both his brothers with tears glistening in his eyes. "I can't believe you guys actually came for me." He replied softly. "Why would you think that we wouldn't?" Roman asked with a soft smile. "We're family after all aren't we?" At the mention of Roman's words, Dean then looked over at Seth with a look of confusion mixed with pain in his hazel eyes as memories of that night on Raw came seeping back into his mind again. "Why?" Dean asked after a moment of silence as he blinked back a set of tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Why now after everything you put us through Seth? Why would you suddenly have a change of heart now?"

Seth let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry." He finally said in a soft tone. "I can say those words a hundred times or more over and over knowing it won't mean a single thing." He continued as he patted Dean lightly on the shoulder. "After seeing what Sami has done to you and after what Roman's told me, I realise now that what I've done was wrong." Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Dean, please." Seth begged. "I know I can't change what's already happened, but I know that I can help make things right again. What do you say?" Dean let out a shaky breath and shook his head again. "I can't do this again." He said softly. "I can't be betrayed again." And with that the Lunatic Fringe started making his way out of the cabin and outside where he caught sight of the Rollin's car parked on the grass.

Leaning against the side of the car drawing in shaky breath after shaky breath and trying to hold back his emotions, in the end he quickly found that it was futile. He could feel a set of tears running down the sides of his cheeks and the sound of footsteps alerted him now but he didn't even bother to look up, as he slid down the side of the car toward the ground. "Dean-" "Save it Rome." The Lunatic Fringe replied while choking back a sob as a lump started to grow inside his throat. "Dean, look I know how hard this has been for you." Roman said gently as he walked over and sat on the ground beside him. "I know how you feel after what happened with Sami but-" "You don't know what it's like!" Dean suddenly blurted out angrily. "Sami was the first best friend I ever had. He was the one who was there for me through everything. Even after all the shit that went down with my parents, and when I was too scared to go home at night, he offered me a place to stay." Tears continued to fall down Dean's cheeks as he tried desperatly to hold them back but to no avail.

"He was more then just my best me Rome, he was my brother. Before I had you and Seth, Sami was my brother, and the one person I never thought would ever turn against me." Roman placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm so sorry that you've had to go through this bro." He said softly. "But I need you to know that I will never betray you. You know that right?" Dean slowly nodded as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks as they continued to fall down his face. "We're family Dean." Dean at this point looked up to see Seth walking toward them as he sat down on the ground beside them. "I know you won't just accept my apology." The Architect said softly. "So allow me to prove it instead. Let me prove to you that I will never betray you ever again."

Dean slowly thought about it for a second. "If you do betray us again, don't you think for one second that I won't dismantle you." Seth nodded in response. "Yeah I knew you were going to say that." He replied. "Roman already told me what he'll do to me if I put you guys through hell again." Even with bouts of pain still coursing through his body, Dean couldn't help but laugh as the image of seeing Roman dismantling Seth shot through his mind. "It's nice to know that I'm not alone anymore." The Lunatic Fringle mumbled after a few moments of silence. Roman patted Dean lightly on the shoulder and replied, "You never were alone Dean. I've always had your back and I always we continue to have your back. Nothing's going to change that." "Thanks Rome." Dean said softly as he laid his head gently on the Samoan man's shoulder. "Uh guys, I hate to be the one to say this," Seth said slowly as he took a quick glance over his shoulder. "But we should probably get out of here now." Roman nodded in response as he gently helped Dean get to his feet despite the Luantic Fringe gritting his teeth in agony as he held back a scream.

Seth ran to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat, while Roman gingerly helped Dean lay down in the back. "Easy bro easy." Roman said softly as he noticed Dean's eyes watering in pain as the color drained from his face. "Soft breaths Dean." Roman instructed gently. "I know it hurts, but just try and take soft breaths." Just then, the distant sound of an approaching car engine caught Seth's attention. With his heart pounding in his chest and the blood rushing in his ears, he quickly checked through the rear-view mirror and could now the sight of a midnight blue toyota heading toward them slowly. Almost like whoever it was that was driving it was stalking them. "Rome, we gotta go now." Seth said softly as Roman looked over his shoulder and saw the toyota, his heart skipped a beat in his chest. What if it was an undercover cop or something? What would happen if they all went to jail for murder? With Dean's massive injuries there would be no way he would survive in a prison cell. "Come on Rome!" Seth exclaimed in an urgent but yet soft tone. "We gotta go!"

* * *

Roman finished helping Dean lie down in the back seat of the car before running over and leaped into the passanger side as Seth turned the key, but the moment he did so, the car's engine sputtered and died. A look of horror quickly etched on Seth's face as Roman quickly cried out, "Try it again!" Upon the Big Dog's instructions, Seth turned the key, and again, the car's engine sputtered and died. "Oh man, this can't be fucking happening!" Seth cried out as he turned the key again. Taking a quick glance into his rear-view mirror, he could see the sight of the midnight blue toyota growing closer and closer toward them. "Shit!" Roman breathed. "What do we do now?"

Seth shook his head and tried the key again, and this time miraculously, the car's engine sputtered before roaring to life beneath them sending down waves of relief through The Archictect and the Big Dog as Seth started to drive on the old dirt road away from the cabin. "Who do you think that was?" Roman asked quietly as he took a glance over his shoulder toward Dean, as Seth just shook his head in response and drew in a huge breath of air. "How you doing there Dean-O?" Roman asked in a soft concerned voice. Dean let out a soft moan full of pain as he opened his eyes wearily. "Stay awake bro okay?" Roman replied softly while reaching out a hand toward him. With one hand laid out protectivly over his midsection, Dean weakly reached out a free hand to grab ahold of Roman's.

For a few seconds of blissful silence, Roman and Dean held onto each other's hands comfortingly until Roman's eyes fell upon the scene that was coming up fast behind them. His heart began to pound in his chest and a surge of fear ran through him. Sure enough, the midnight blue toyota was following closely swiflty behind them and slowly moving up behind them almost pratically rear ending them. "Step on it Seth." He said in an urgent but soft voice toward the Architect to avoid frightning Dean. "The damn toyota's still following us." "Think it's a cop or something?" Seth asked as Roman shook his head. "I don't know, but whoever it is we gotta try and lose them somehow and fast."

"What's going on?" Dean asked weakly from the backseat, and as Seth manuvered the car slightly yeilding into a sharp turn, Dean gave out a sudden cry of pain as his ribs protested in anguish against the movement. "You alright bro?" Roman asked turning back to look at him as Dean gave out a weak nod. "Easy on the turns Seth." Roman said softly turning to Seth now. "Dean's body can't take much more trauma." "I know, I know." Seth replied frantically as he took a quick glance in the rear-view mirror to see the toyota still coming up fast behind them. "Man, whoever these assholes are, they sure are relentless as hell." The Architect comented under his breath. "How the fuck are we supposed to lose them?"

Suddenly the motion of the car jerked forward and a cruching sound could be heard over the roar of the engine. "What now?" Roman asked taking a glance back at Dean to make sure he was alright. "Those motherfuckers." Seth retorted in anger under his breath. "Their fucking rear ending us." The car jerked forward again this time slightly harder now causing Dean to cry out as Roman took ahold of his hand for comfort. "Sorry guys, things are about to get a little bumpy!" Seth called out as he reved up the engine in order to make the car go faster, but the toyota was practically on their heels bumping into them again harder. "At this rate, their going to run us clear off the damn road!" Roman shouted out over the roar of the engine. "What do they want from us?" Dean asked as Roman shook his head and replied, "No idea bro."

Another cruching sound was then heard over the roar of the engine as the car jerked forward causing the tires beneath to start skidding. Seth cursed under his breath as he tried to regain control, but the force of the momentum caused the car to skid harder on the road as it began to spiral out of control. "Hang on!" He called out to his brothers. "Brace yourselves!" Roman squeezed his eyes shut and silently began to pray hoping that what was to come next that they would survive. A horrible crunching sound was then heard followed by a sudden cry of pain and agony from Dean and the next thing Roman heard was nothing but complete and utter silence.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Hope you enjoyed that intense chapter! What do you think will happen next? Will the Shield once again find themselves in the clutches of someone else possibly worse then Tommy and Sami? If you have any ideas as to who you think could be worse then either Tommy or Sami, then please feel free to leave me some reviews with a list of superstars and why you feel that they would be worse then Tommy or Sami. Other then that, as I said before, I hope you enjoyed reading and are looking forward to the next chapter which I will have up as soon as I can get it. Happy holidays, and as always please review! **


	22. Can't Outrun Fear

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken - ** "Did I really do that?" Roman nodded softly. "You made him pay big time bro." Feeling his stomach rise up into his throat, Dean leaned forward coughing and gagging while fighting back moans of pain as sharp waves of agony coursed through his injured ribs. "I can't believe I did that." He managed weakly in between bouts of coughing. "What the hell have I done?" Roman and Seth both comforted Dean gently by rubbing small circles on his back while they waited for him to calm down.

"You did what you had to do." Seth said gently as they both helped Dean to stand again. "I'm a murderer." Dean's voice now began to shake with fear and his eyes no longer held the same unpredictability or coldness they once did just mere seconds ago, now they were filled with nothing but complete terror. "I'm a damn fucking murderer."

"I know how you feel after what happened with Sami but-" "You don't know what it's like!" Dean suddenly blurted out angrily. "Sami was the first best friend I ever had. He was the one who was there for me through everything. Even after all the shit that went down with my parents, and when I was too scared to go home at night, he offered me a place to stay." Tears continued to fall down Dean's cheeks as he tried desperatly to hold them back but to no avail.

"He was more then just my best me Rome, he was my brother. Before I had you and Seth, Sami was my brother, and the one person I never thought would ever turn against me." Roman placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm so sorry that you've had to go through this bro." He said softly. "But I need you to know that I will never betray you. You know that right?" Dean slowly nodded as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks as they continued to fall down his face. "We're family Dean." Dean at this point looked up to see Seth walking toward them as he sat down on the ground beside them. "I know you won't just accept my apology." The Architect said softly. "So allow me to prove it instead. Let me prove to you that I will never betray you ever again."

"Rome, we gotta go now." Seth said softly as Roman looked over his shoulder and saw the toyota, his heart skipped a beat in his chest. What if it was an undercover cop or something? What would happen if they all went to jail for murder? With Dean's massive injuries there would be no way he would survive in a prison cell. "Come on Rome!" Seth exclaimed in an urgent but yet soft tone. "We gotta go!"

Roman finished helping Dean lie down in the back seat of the car before running over and leaped into the passanger side as Seth turned the key, but the moment he did so, the car's engine sputtered and died. A look of horror quickly etched on Seth's face as Roman quickly cried out, "Try it again!" Upon the Big Dog's instructions, Seth turned the key, and again, the car's engine sputtered and died. "Oh man, this can't be fucking happening!" Seth cried out as he turned the key again. Taking a quick glance into his rear-view mirror, he could see the sight of the midnight blue toyota growing closer and closer toward them. "Shit!" Roman breathed. "What do we do now?"

Suddenly the motion of the car jerked forward and a cruching sound could be heard over the roar of the engine. "What now?" Roman asked taking a glance back at Dean to make sure he was alright. "Those motherfuckers." Seth retorted in anger under his breath. "Their fucking rear ending us." The car jerked forward again this time slightly harder now causing Dean to cry out as Roman took ahold of his hand for comfort. "Sorry guys, things are about to get a little bumpy!" Seth called out as he reved up the engine in order to make the car go faster, but the toyota was practically on their heels bumping into them again harder. "At this rate, their going to run us clear off the damn road!" Roman shouted out over the roar of the engine. "What do they want from us?" Dean asked as Roman shook his head and replied, "No idea bro."

Another cruching sound was then heard over the roar of the engine as the car jerked forward causing the tires beneath to start skidding. Seth cursed under his breath as he tried to regain control, but the force of the momentum caused the car to skid harder on the road as it began to spiral out of control. "Hang on!" He called out to his brothers. "Brace yourselves!" Roman squeezed his eyes shut and silently began to pray hoping that what was to come next that they would survive. A horrible crunching sound was then heard followed by a sudden cry of pain and agony from Dean and the next thing Roman heard was nothing but complete and utter silence.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Can't Outrun Fear **

The first thing Dean heard upon impact was the distant sound of a nearby fire crackling, and his eyes snapped open in terror as a rush of smoke filled his nostrills. Although his vision was slightly blurry, he could immediatly sense that something was wrong. There was no sound of movement from anywhere around him from his brothers and an ominous sense of dread filled up in the pit of his stomach. Coughing and gagging from the smoke, he tried to hold back a cry of pain as he attempted to lift his body upward so that he could get a better view of his surroundings, but due to the tremendous amount of agony his insides were, he knew that it was almost impossible. "Roman?" He called out weakly. "Seth?" When he got no response from either of his brothers another ominous sense of dread filled up in his stomach. Were they dead? Was he the only survivor? What the hell had happened?

The crackling of the fire seemed to grow closer and Dean's breathing began to quicken as an overwhelming sense of panic began to course through him. "I've got to get out of here." He muttered softly. Looking around, he tried to slow his breathing down. Lifting his head up slightly, he noticed the window in front of him and began kicking at it as hard as he could. "Come on, come on." He muttered to himself as he continued to kick at the window. He watched as it began to crack beneath his foot the more weight he put into his kicks. However, with the sound of the crackling fire growing closer, and as the smell of burning rubber and sound of the creaking metal, which quickly informed him that he would more then likely be dead before he could even try to escape.

"Come on, come on!" Time seemed to move in slow motion before a sense of momentary relief washed through him once he saw the window finally shatter underneath the weight of his boot. Easy part was done, now came the hard part. How in the hell was he going to manage to lift his injured body up and over the window? Dean had no clue how he was going to manage that, but he knew he didn't have a whole lot of time to waste. It was either fight or flight. Survive or be killed.

* * *

Suddenly without warning, he felt a pair of strong hands grip ahold of his injured body and with one swift move, managed to pull him out of the car just before the fire engulfed it causing it to erupt before his eyes. Blinking his eyes in confusion then worry as he searched for a sign of either Roman or Seth, his eyes fell in a mixture of both worry and relief when he saw them both seemingly unharmed, aside from a few cuts and bruises from the crash, but at least other then that, they weren't burning to death inside the blazing inferno of the now destroyed car.

Quiet moaning sounds began to stir from them as they both began to awaken. Dean's heart fluttered slightly in his chest and a rush of relief washed over him. They were all alive, and he could tell that from here on out, everything was going to be okay. He could see both Seth and Roman's eyes flutter open as they both groaned and tried looked around the secene obviously trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Suddenly a rush of fear now washed over Dean as he slowly tried to sit up, but then felt a hand pushing down on his shoulder to keep him still. _If Roman or Seth didn't pull me out of the car, then who did?_ The rush of fear raced down Dean's spine as he now caught sight of a person staring down at him with long brown hair that was done up almost like dreadlocks and a pair of blue eyes staring at him. "Hello Dean." It was of course none other then Bray Wyatt, alongside Luke Harper, Erik Rowan and now for some odd reason that The Lunatic Fringe didn't have time to fully understand, Randy Orton.

Dean's eyes widdened in shock as he watched Bray go to the ground on his knees and grabbed ahold of Dean's battered and broken body by the neck and said in a soft whisper, "You can't outrun your fear Dean, and you sure as hell can't outrun your fate." That was the last thing Dean saw before Bray placed a kiss on his forehead and did his Sister Abigail move on him. An overwhelming blanket of darkness then began to engulf him with Bray laughing echoing inside his head.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...So Sorry this took me so long to update, but I promise I will try to update this story more frequently on it until it's done, and speaking of which, the time is coming for Dean, but the question now is will this be something he will survive in the end or will everthing that was done to him finally prove to be the death of the Lunatic Fringe? Stay tuned to find out more. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! Chapter 23 will be up as soon as I can get it. **


	23. From Behind The Mask of Darkness

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "Roman?" He called out weakly. "Seth?" When he got no response from either of his brothers another ominous sense of dread filled up in his stomach. Were they dead? Was he the only survivor? What the hell had happened?

"Come on, come on!" Time seemed to move in slow motion before a sense of momentary relief washed through him once he saw the window finally shatter underneath the weight of his boot. Easy part was done, now came the hard part. How in the hell was he going to manage to lift his injured body up and over the window? Dean had no clue how he was going to manage that, but he knew he didn't have a whole lot of time to waste. It was either fight or flight. Survive or be killed.

Dean's heart fluttered slightly in his chest and a rush of relief washed over him. They were all alive, and he could tell that from here on out, everything was going to be okay. He could see both Seth and Roman's eyes flutter open as they both groaned and tried looked around the secene obviously trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Suddenly a rush of fear now washed over Dean as he slowly tried to sit up, but then felt a hand pushing down on his shoulder to keep him still. _If Roman or Seth didn't pull me out of the car, then who did?_ The rush of fear raced down Dean's spine as he now caught sight of a person staring down at him with long brown hair that was done up almost like dreadlocks and a pair of blue eyes staring at him. "Hello Dean." It was of course none other then Bray Wyatt, alongside Luke Harper, Erik Rowan and now for some odd reason that The Lunatic Fringe didn't have time to fully understand, Randy Orton.

Dean's eyes widdened in shock as he wastched Bray go to the ground on his knees and grabbed ahold of Dean's battered and broken body by the neck and said in a soft whisper, "You can't unrun your fear Dean, and you sure as hell can't outrun your fate." That was the last thing Dean saw before Bray placed a kiss on his forehead and did his Sister Abigail move on him. An overwhelming blanket of darkness then began to engulf him with Bray laughing echoing inside his head.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - From Behind The Mask of Darkness **

Dean's vision was blurry by the time he awokened to find himself once again hanging high above the ground with his arms over his head. With a round of quiet groans escaping from his throat due to the number of injuries his body has taken, Dean at this point felt that he was about to give up the fight. How much more did he have to suffer? How much more did Roman and Seth have to suffer because of him? It was all too much for the Lunatic Fringe to even attempt to think about. Suddenly a rush of icy cold water shot into his face allowing him to gasp in shock, which quikly followed suit by sudden screams of aguish.

After blinking his eyes a few times to clear his sight, and the his sany blonde hair hanging in his face, he now caught sight of a pair of devious doe brown eyes staring at him. "Good to see your awake Ambrose." It was a female voice speaking to him, and it was a voice that belonged of course to none other then Stephanie Mcmahon. Which could only mean one thing, and as Dean looked at her, and watched as Stephanie turned her head toward a man sitting on what appeared to be almost like a throne with skull padding over his shoulders, and a skull like mask over his face with a golden crown on top, it was clearly obvious to him now that the man he saw was of course Stephanie's husband Triple H. "Should've seen this coming." Dean managed to choke out despite the horrible pain ravaging through his body.

"Yes, you probabbly should've seen this coming Dean." Triple H said as he now rose from his throne and lifted the skull mask from his head to reveal a pair of ice cold blue eyes. "So what are you going to do now?" Dean asked trying to sound tough even as a shiver of fear raced down his spine. "You going to kill me?" A grin spread across Triple H's features as he walked from his throne toward the helpless Lunatic Fringe now, as Dean swallowed a huge gulp of air full of fear, but the Game however didn't seem amused even the slightest.

"You're a threat to my empire Dean." Triple H said with a nod toward his wife. "Besides, I should've taken you out myself. I should've taken out you and both your brothers the night the three of you turned your backs against me." Dean scoffed and laughed lightly as his hazel eyes shone a mixture of both fear and intensity. "So that's what this is then huh Hunter? revenge?" Triple H laughed amusingly as his blue eyes shimmered like ice which sent another shiver of fear racing down Dean's spine. "This is so much more then just about revenge Dean." Stephanie replied with a smirk on her cherry red lips.

* * *

"She's right. This is about so much more then just revenge." The Game replied in agreement, leaning in close and whispering into the Lunatic Fringe's ear. "This about power. Unfortunatly for you Dean, The Shield is in the way of that." Instantly a siver of fear ran down Dean's spine as images of his brothers filled his mind, and he had to draw in a silent caling breath in order not to show any hint of terror. "Where the hell are they?" He managed bravely. "What the hell have you done with them Hunter?"

"Don't worry Dean, your brothers are fine." Stephanie said as she walked toward the Lunatic Fringe and stood beside her husband. "No harm will come to Roman and Seth for now." She managed convincingly, but the Lunatic Fringe knew better then to trust this witch's lies. "Then where the hell are they?" He asked as his hazel eyes shone back and forth between them. "Show me where Roman and Seth are." He insisted, but he soon found his false bravado wasn't going to uphold against The Game. Triple H balled one of his hands into a fist and Dean tried to hold back as much of a scream as he could, as a wave of white hot pain coursed through his abdoman when he felt that same fist collided wih him like a rock.

Black spots instantly filled the Lunatic Fringe's eyes, and as hard as he tried to blink the spots away, they wouldn't go away, as a wave of nausia now hit him. "Get one thing straight into that messed up brain of yours Ambrose." The Game snarled angrily now into Dean's ear. He balled up his fist again and collided it with Dean's stomach causing him to let out grunts of anguish as he tried to hold back another scream of pain. "No one in my empire orders me to do anything. You got that?" Dean hung his head now as he tried to catch his breath despite the growing pain inside his body that was slowly filling up like wildfire.

"Maybe he just needs a little bit of push." Stephanie said softly to her husband. "Something that will finally get him over the edge." Dean looked up just in time to see a grin spreading across the Game's face and a wave of fear ran down his spine again, this time a rush of fear so icy cold it felt almost like he had been bombarded with a tub of ice water. "You're right Steph." Hunter said as he now turned toward Dean again. "You want to see your brothers Ambrose. We'd be more then happy to grant you just that."

Dean's breath instantly caught in his throat and he tried to remain calm, but the wave of icy fear continued to flow through his body. Slowly filling up inside him almost as if he was drowning. Even now he tried to put up as tough of a front as he could muster against Triple H, but he knew that trying to do so would be pointless. He was already well aware that Triple H had seen through him and found his pit of fear deep in his stomach. Now he was slowly gnawing on that same pit to keep it growing, and Dean knew that it would only be a matter of time before The Game broke him down completely.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! What do you think will happen now? will this be the end for the Lunatic Fringe permantly? Stay tuned for more. Chapter 24 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please Review! **


	24. Settling A Score

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** Good to see your awake Ambrose." It was a female voice speaking to him, and it was a voice that belonged of course to none other then Stephanie Mcmahon. Which could only mean one thing, and as Dean looked at her, and watched as Stephanie turned her head toward a man sitting on what appeared to be almost like a throne with skull padding over his shoulders, and a skull like mask over his face with a golden crown on top, it was clearly obvious to him now that the man he saw was of course Stephanie's husband Triple H.

"You're a threat to my empire Dean." Triple H said with a nod toward his wife. "Besides, I should've taken you out myself. I should've taken out you and both your brothers the night the three of you turned your backs against me." Dean scoffed and laughed lightly as his hazel eyes shone a mixture of both fear and intensity. "So that's what this is then huh Hunter? revenge?" Triple H laughed amusingly as his blue eyes shimmered like ice which sent another shiver of fear racing down Dean's spine. "This is much more about revenge Dean."

"Get one thing straight into that messed up brain of yours Ambrose." The Game snarled angrily now into Dean's ear. He balled up his fist again and collided it with Dean's stomach causing him to let out grunts of anguish as he tried to hold back another scream of pain. "No one in my empire orders me to do anything. You got that?"

"Maybe he just needs a little bit of push." Stephanie said softly to her husband. "Something that will finally get him over the edge." Dean looked up just in time to see a grin spreading across the Game's face and a wave of fear ran down his spine again, this time a rush of fear so icy cold it felt almost like he had been bombarded with a tub of ice water. "You're right Steph." Hunter said as he now turned toward Dean again. "You want to see your brothers Ambrose. We'd be more then happy to grant you just that."

Dean's breath instantly caught in his throat and he tried to remain calm, but the wave of icy fear continued to flow through his body. Slowly filling up inside him almost as if he was drowning. Even now he tried to put up as tough of a front as he could muster against Triple H, but he knew that trying to do so would be pointless. He was already well aware that Triple H had seen through him and found his pit of fear deep in his stomach. Now he was slowly gnawing on that same pit to keep it growing, and Dean knew that it would only be a matter of time before The Game broke him down completley.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - Settling A Score**

"Why don't you keep an eye on Ambrose here, while I go and see to our other guests Steph." Hunter said with a nod thoward his wife, which now sent Dean's heart into his throat, and the blood in his veins run cold. "You're not going to get away with this Hunter!" He managed to yell out as he watched Triple H starting to walk away from him. "You hear me? You're not going to get away with this you mother fucker!" Triple H turned around to face Dean, and his eyes once again gave of an icy shimmer like ice and an evil smile crept up on his mouth as he replied, "I already have Dean. I already have."

Meanwhile, from the comforts of the shadows of darkness, Bray and his family watched the Lunatic Fringe beginning to squarm in terror. Randy seemed pleased with the events that were unfolding, Harper and Rowan seemed unfazed by the torment, almost as if they themselves wanted a piece of the action, but Bray on the other hand seemed almost lost.

The Eater of Worlds shook his head, and wondered somehow if his idea of just silently watching was somehow a mistake on his part. Dean Ambrose was different then any other superstar he had ever encountered before. He had a raging fire inside him that made him strong enough to never give up, but now as Bray watched Dean squirming against Stephanie Mcmahon's grip as she traced her fingernails down Dean's midsection, Bray began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach that made him start to feel something he had never felt before. Guilt.

Bray enjoyed inflicting pain on those he viewed as a potential ally to his growing family, not physical pain of course, but just enough pain to make their minds break and open up to the darkness within them. Randy Orton was no stranger to the darkness, which was why Bray had targeted him from the start. He could sense the torment inside the Viper, and allowed him santuary and guidance, now it was Dean's turn to recieve that same guiding support, and Bray knew that he had to take down the Authority it had to be now rather then later. "The time has come boys." He said to his brothers as they all turned toward him now. "A lost little lamb is in need of our assistance, and the Authority must be stopped."

Randy folded his arms across his chest and glared at his leader. "Have you gone soft Bray? Thought you were supposed to be a God." Harper and Rowan let out a soft gasp of shock. They had never seen anyone who had joined them stand up to Bray before, and now as they both looked at each other then back at Bray a shiver of fear raced down both of their spines. Bray's eyes turned toward the newest member of his family and walked over toward him. "You questioning me Randy?" He asked whispering into the Viper's ear.

"I helped save you from the demons remember?" Randy nodded slowly as Bray continued, "Now we need to help save someone else from demons stronger then yours." As Bray now looked into the Viper's icy blue eyes, he noticed a flicker of light filling up in his eyes as he nodded. "Okay, so how do we do this? I mean the Authority is going to be well prepared for someone to stop them." Bray nodded slowly and took a moment to think. Closing his eyes, his mind now wondered back to the scene where it all started.

* * *

 _{Flashback}_

 _It was supposed to be a routine Monday Night on Raw, and as Bray and the rest of his family strolled down the hallway of the backstage area, Bray now caught a glimpse of Dean who was standing behind the black curtain the covered the stage area looking anxious and ready for a fight. As the Eater of Worlds looked around, he could see someone in the darkness wearing a set of strange clothes and wild black hair. It was someone he had never seen before, but even now as he caught the look in Dean's eye as he too had noticed the strange man, Bray began to get a strange feeling in his gut that told him something wasn't right._ _"Sami?" As the Eater of Worlds watched Dean approach the man, he then noticed a security guard calling out,"Dean, your up." "I'll be right there." He said back to the guard. "Stall them if need be. There's something I gotta take care of."_

 _As Bray and the rest of the Waytt Family watched Dean approach this strange person, a strong hand suddenly gripped him by the shoulder heavily and pulled him back behind a corner pinning him against the wall. While struggling for breath and trying to kick away whoever it was that was holding him to the wall, Harper then turned toward his leader and asked, "Are you sure you want him with us?" Bray slowly nodded and turned to his faitful men and replied, "He's a lost little lamb who needs to be saved from the nightmares of himself. If anyone can help him overcome that it's us."_

 _Just then at that presice moment, something else caught The Eater of World's eye, someone tall and muscular standing not that far away in the darkness watching the Lunatic Fringe struggling to get away now from his tormentors. "Looks like we're not the only ones who wants to save Ambrose." Said Rowan while taking of his white sheep mask and running a hand over his face to stop the beads of sweat from pouring down. Bray shook his head slightly and replied in a soft tone, "He doesn't want to save Dean, he wants to destroy him."_

* * *

"You alright there Bray?" Bray now opened his eyes and nodded. "So, how are we going to do this?" Rowan asked placing the sheep mask back on over his face. "We're going to need a lot more muscule then in order to get this done." The Eater of Worlds replied as his eyes now seemed to glow a dark shade of blue. "Your not suggesting what I think your suggesting are you?" Asked Harper as Randy looked at him. "What do you mean? What's going on?" Bray now turned toward his family members and replied, "If we're going to take down Hunter's Empire, we need a lot more muscule power to do the job. We need the Black Sheep."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...I know this is short, but Well there you go. Some people were a little confused as to why the Wyatt's were in the story when they weren't mentioned before, well there you go hopefully that cleared some things up for you. Now if Bray has his own agenda for helping Dean, that will be best saved for the end. Also if you want there to be a sequel to this story then please let me know and I will try to get that one going. Chapter 25 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	25. Sins of The Shield

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "You're not going to get away with this Hunter!" He managed to yell out as he watched Triple H starting to walk away from him. "You hear me? You're not going to get away with this you mother fucker!" Triple H turned around to face Dean, and his eyes once again gave of an icy shimmer like ice and an evil smile crept up on his mouth as he replied, "I already have Dean. I already have."

 _"Sami?" As the Eater of Worlds watched Dean approach the man, he then noticed a security guard calling out,"Dean, your up." "I'll be right there." He said back to the guard. "Stall them if need be. There's something I gotta take care of."_

 _"Looks like we're not the only ones who wants to save Ambrose." Said Rowan while taking of his white sheep mask and running a hand over his face to stop the beads of sweat from pouring down. Bray shook his head slightly and replied in a soft tone, "He doesn't want to save Dean, he wants to destroy him."_

"You alright there Bray?" Bray now opened his eyes and nodded. "So, how are we going to do this?" Rowan asked placing the sheep mask back on over his face. "We're going to need a lot more muscule then in order to get this done." The Eater of Worlds replied as his eyes now seemed to glow a dark shade of blue. "Your not suggesting what I think your suggesting are you?" Asked Harper as Randy looked at him. "What do you mean? What's going on?" Bray now turned toward his family members and replied, "If we're going to take down Hunter's Empire, we need a lot more muscule power to do the job. We need the Black Sheep."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - Sins of The Shield**

A pounding sensation almost like a migraine roused Roman from unconsciousness and the first thing he realised was that his feet weren't touching the floor. As he tried to move his arms he found that they were tied high above his head. His heart began to pound in his chest now as a wave of fear engulfed him he opened his eyes wearily. His vision was blurry, but he could just bearly make out Seth who's head was slumped forward as he was still unconscious. _What the hell had happened to us?_ The Big Dog closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to remember his last thoughts before he had somehow lost consciousness. He remembered the sight of the midnight blue toyota, and the feeling of the car spinning as it began to spiral out of control, then there was the sounds of crunching metal, a cry of pain from Dean, and as Roman's own body tumbled with the impact, the last thing he saw was almost like a blanket of reddish-orange flames heading toward him before his whole world went black.

Opening his eyes again, he tried to keep himself calm, but his racing thoughts soon found their way to Dean now and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened to him. Was he alright? Where the hell was he? A sinking feeling now began to slowly settle in the pit of the Big Dog's stomach wondering how it would've been possible for Dean to survive despite his graveous injuries. Was it possible that whoever had him and Seth chained up had also possibly kidnapped Dean as well? Roman shook the thoughts from his mind and turned his head to face Seth who was still unconscious but thankfully still alive and breating. "Seth? Seth!"

A quiet groan slowly came from the Architect as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ro-Roman? That you?" Roman nodded slowly. "Yeah it's me." He confirmed as Seth slowly began to come around now. His eyes started to widen as he looked down and saw that they were both hanging by their arms high above the ground. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He breathed out in a soft frustrated tone while shaking his head in disbelief. "Of all the shit that we've gone through, you'd think the damn universe would've just done us all a huge favor and just let us all die?" "Don't say that!" Roman said in a concerned tone. "think about Dean." "That's exactly what I'm doing." Seth replied. "If it wasn't for the damn Authority fucking around with my head, we would've stuck together and none of this shit would be happening to Dean!"

Roman slowly nodded. He didn't want to fully admit it but deep down he knew the Architect was right, but at the same time he also knew that it wasn't entirely just Seth's fault. It had been Roman's too. He had abandoned Dean many times too, and that if he had been there with him the night Sami and Tommy jumped him...A single tear began to roll down the Big Dog's face now as he let out a low growl of frustration and shook his head in aggitation. "You okay Roman?" Seth obviously sensing the shift of emotions conflicting inside his former brother in arms. "We can't stay here any longer." The Big Dog suddenly replied with a look of determination shinning in his brown eyes. "We need to find a way to get to Dean." "How?" Seth asked looking around the room they were currently stuck in. "We're chained up to the cealing and it seems as if there's no way out of here." "There's always a way Seth." Roman replied looking over at Seth now with a hint of anger shimmering in his eyes. "Where there's a fucking will, there's always a fucking way."

Seth couldn't help but smile at the change in his former brother's attitude, and there was no questoning about the fact that Roman had gotten stronger since the seperation of the Shield and there was no mistaking the fact why he was called the Big Dog for nothing either. "You with me or not Seth?" Roman asked snapping Seth out of his thoughts as he looked at him. "There's no telling what the hell the damn Authority could be doing to him right now and you know them better then we do." Seth nodded and looked up at the chains that were holding up their arms above their heads then looked back at Roman. "I've got an idea." He said slowly. "But we need to find a way to break ahold of these chains first."

"I don't think that will be necessary boys." Seth and Roman both turned their attention now toward the sound of deep gruff voice emerging from the doorway as the creaking sound of the door to the room they were in suddenly began to slide open to reveal none other then Triple H standing before them. Seth couldn't help but let out a growl of his own out of spite and anger. "You bastard! You fucking betrayed me!" Seth roared out angrily as his brown eyes shifted in rage. "No Seth." Came The Game's sarcastic remark. "You were the one that betrayed me."

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Seth roared back while swinging back and forth on the chains in anger as he noted the shift in Triple H's blue eyes. "I Gave you everything you could've ever asked for. You wanted fame you wanted to be on top to be the man that ran WWE and I gave you that. You wanted to be WWE Champion and I gave you that too, and all you had to do was hold up your end of the bargain. But you just couldn't do it, and as soon as the pressure mounted, you turned tail and ran. In the end you threw it all away and for what? A chance to reunite with your little Shield buddies all because Ambrose got a little hurt?"

"You sick fucking bastard!" Now it was Roman' turn to start raging out as Seth held back his tongue. "You were the one that set this whole thing up weren't you? You were the one that let Sami and Tommy in that night weren't you?!" "Guess you really are the smart one in the group after all aren't you Roman?" That sent the Big Dog reeling as he noted the shift in Triple H's eyes change to a brighter shade of blue that seemed almost luminescent. "Dean didn't just get hurt, he was fucking raped and left for dead! He almost died that night and you act like it was all for fucking nothing?!" Roman growled out as he tried to break free from the chains that was holding him. "How would you like it if someone did the same damn thing to you huh Hunter? How would you fucking feel?!"

Triple H gave out a sarcastic laugh. "Are you threatning me Roman? because I got to tell you that is pretty hilarious that you seem to think you of all people can challenge me." "That wasn't a threat Hunter." The Big Dog growled as a white hot rage began to build up inside him. "I swear to god, when I get free of these fucking chains, I'm going to make you feel every ounce of pain and agony that you had you little goons cause Dean. I'm going to not only beat the holy shit out of you, but maybe I'll even rape you myself just so that you can feel what it's like to have yourself completley broken both inside and out."

Triple H didn't seem fazed at all by Roman's words and Seth was starting to wonder if everything he had said was true. Could Roman really be capable of doing something so inhumane to another man like raping him? Seth shook his head. He didn't have time to question it, because he knew deep down that Roman was right. Triple H had planted the seeds of deception from the beginning. He was the one who broke down the Shield, and Seth freakin' Rollins was nothing but just a pawn in his little game for conquest. _It was never about me at all._ He thought in realization. _This was about the destruction of the Shield because we were the only thing standing in Hunter's way of obtaining ultimate power._ With a glance toward Roman's direction, the Architect's look in his eyes told the Big Dog everything he had just come to terms with, and that sent the Big Dog reeling in anger more so then the last.

"You know, I think the three of you have had some time apart long enough." Triple H said not even bothering to take notice in the fury laced in Roman's eyes anymore. "What do you say we go and check in on how Dean's doing huh?" Roman and Seth looked at each other and gave each other a silent nod. This was it. This was their time to act. It was time to prove to Hunter once and for all just who the hell he was messing with. It was now or never. Just then out of nowhere the lights around them went out for a brief moment and when the lights came back on again, there standing in front of Roman and Seth was Randy Orton who was standing alongside Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Standing in front of his family was their leader Bray Wyatt who was now standing face to face with the Game. "You're time is up Hunter." The Eater of Worlds replied as his eyes shimmered in an unnatural otherworldly fashion. "We're the ones taking over your little empire here, and we'll be taking our prize with us."

* * *

Roman and seth looked at each other in confusion. "Is it just me or is Bray Waytt turning against Hunter?" Seth asked as Roman shook his head. "Maybe, but it doesn't seem that way. I mean Bray enjoys inflicting mental pain on his opponents so maybe this is just his way of trying to get inside Hunter's head or something." Triple H didn't seemed fazed at all by Bray's sudden appearance and almost seemed to gloat at his family's presence. "What prize are you talking about exactly?" He asked with an amused grin of satisfaction as Bray laughed and replied, "That's for us to know and for you to find out when the time comes." Triple H's eyes glowed another shade of blue as he stared back at Bray. "You think you can stop me Bray? I'd like to see you try and do just that."

Another laugh emerged from Bray's throat. "See that's where you are wrong Hunter. See I know someone very well who wants to see you suffer just as much as I do for what you did to Dean." That made Roman and Seth even more confused. "Since when does Bray even give a damn about Dean?" Seth wondered as Roman shook his head in confusion. "No idea bro, but whatever the reason is it can't be good for our sakes." Bray laughed again and as the lights went out again and when they came back on, this time there was someone tall and muscular standing behind the Game. Someone wearing a black sheep mask over his face.

"We're the ones taking over Hunter, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Bray said with a laugh as he and the rest of his family did their signature in-ring poses in front of him. "Now Follow the Buzzards." Was all that Bray would utter before the lights around them went out for a final time, and when they came back on again, Triple now found himself standing in the room alone much to his shock and surprise, and as he took a glance at the chains that once held up Roman and Seth were now empty and were swaying gently on the rafters. Triple H now knew that the Shield wasn't the only faction that was standing in his way, and that if he didn't do something soon and fast that he was going to lose not just his empire but everything else he held near and dear, and that was something that the Cerebral Assassin wasn't going to take lightly especially not without a fight first.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Soo Sorry this took me so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed reading anyway and are looking forward to see what happens next. As for The Shield reuniting and for the sudden unlikely alligence of the Wyatt Family, will this possibly continue in the near distant future? Or could Bray have some unhidden aggenda about why he really wants to help "save" Dean? Hope you stay tuned to fnd out and I will try to get Chapter 26 up as soon as I possibly can. **


	26. Shield of Vengeance

**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is not apart of my stories that I have done with Roman and Dean before, this is a new story much like how my other story Countdown is, however, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next. If you want Roman to have his powers like he does in Lockdown Asylum for example, of you want this one to be a little more realistic then please let me know. I would love to get your feedback. It is greatly appriciated. **

* * *

**Previously on Once Revived, Twice Broken -** "You bastard! You fucking betrayed me!" Seth roared out angrily as his brown eyes shifted in rage. "No Seth." Came The Game's sarcastic remark. "You were the one that betrayed me."

"I Gave you everything you could've ever asked for. You wanted fame you wanted to be on top to be the man that ran WWE and I gave you that. You wanted to be WWE Champion and I gave you that too, and all you had to do was hold up his end of the bargain. But you just couldn't do it, and as soon as the pressure mounted, you turned tail and ran. In the end you threw it all away and for what? A chance to reunite with your little Shield buddies all because Ambrose got a little hurt?"

"Dean didn't just get hurt, he was fucking raped and left for dead! He almost died that night and you act like it was all for fucking nothing?!" Roman growled out as he tried to break free from the chains that was holding him. "How would you like it if someone did the same damn thing to you huh Hunter? How would you fucking feel?!"

"I swear to god, when I get free of these fucking chains, I'm going to make you feel every ounce of pain and agony that you had you little goons cause Dean. I'm going to not only beat the holy shit out of you, but maybe I'll even rape you myself just so that you can feel what it's like to have yourself completley broken both inside and out."

 _It was never about me at all._ He thought in realization. _This was about the destruction of the Shield because we were the only thing standing in Hunter's way of obtaining ultimate power._

"You're time is up Hunter." The Eater of Worlds replied as his eyes shimmered in an unnatural otherworldly fashion. "We're the ones taking over your little empire here, and we'll be taking our prize with us."

Bray laughed again and as the lights went out again and when they came back on, this time there was someone tall and muscular standing behind the Game. Someone wearing a black sheep mask over his face.

"We're the ones taking over Hunter, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Bray said with a laugh as he and the rest of his family did their signature in-ring poses in front of him. "Now Follow the Buzzards." Was all that Bray would utter before the lights around them went out for a final time, and when they came back on again, Triple now found himself standing in the room alone much to his shock and surprise, and as he took a glance at the chains that once held up Roman and Seth were now empty and were swaying gently on the rafters.

Triple H now knew that the Shield wasn't the only faction that was standing in his way, and that if he didn't do something soon and fast that he was going to lose not just his empire but everything else he held near and dear, and that was something that the Cerebral Assassin wasn't going to take lightly especially not without a fight first.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 26 - Shield of Vengeance**

Dean was only semi-consciously aware of the fresh stabs of aching pain that his wounded body was in, and was beginning to wonder how much longer he was going to be able to withstand the mounting pressure. Blinking his eyes open, he then looked around and realised that as much as he had hoped and prayed that everything he had gone through had been nothing but a horrible nightmare, he slowly was coming to the grand conclusion that it wasn't an illusion, but in fact a harsh painful reality.

Opening his eyes wearily he now found himself no longer in the prescence of Stephanie Mcmahon or even that of her husband. Instead, he came face to face with the Eater of Worlds Bray Wyatt. "Great. I go from being in the cluctches of one sadistic family, and right into the hands of another one." Dean muttered weakly with a slight hint of sarcasem. "This must be a new record or something. See how long it takes to break down Dean Ambrose before he crumbles into nothing but dust and bones huh?"

"I'm not going to hurt you Dean." Bray replied softly. "I'm simply here to help you."

"Yeah right," Dean replied with a roll of annoyance in his eyes. "you can keep sprouting the same gospel garbage all you want Bray. I ain't buying it."

"If we wanted to hurt you, don't you think we would've already done so?" Came the reply now that belonged to Randy Orton known as the Viper. "Never thought I'd see the day you would sink low enough to join these melon-heads Randy. What did the voices in your head grow soft?"

There was an intense growl of anger steeming from Randy but a strong hand from Bray held the Viper back. "He's asking for it Bray." Randy insisted his blue eyes boring into Dean's hazel ones. "That's not why we brought him here." Bray replied in a reasuring voice.

"Well he sure as hell doesn't seem greatful for our help." Came Luke Harper's voice from behind Randy. "He just needs to see that we mean him no harm." Bray said as he undid the chains around his arms, and without any support to hold him upright, Dean fell to his knees struggling to breathe. The weight of all the damage his body had undergone was already a tremendous blow as it was, but now after everything he had been through he had no idea up until this point just how much of a weight that damage had truely became on his body.

Wincing in agony, the Lunatic Fringe struggled to make it back to his feet, but ended up falling to the ground writhing. "Fear not my lost little lamb." Suddenly Bray's voice was beside Dean whispering in his ear and sending waves of fear down his spine. "I will be your savior. All you have to do is let me help you."

Dean struggled to move away from Bray, but the force of Bray's followers sent more bouts of agony to shoot through Dean's body as all three men grabbed ahold of his arms to lift him up, but Bray held up a hand to stop them. "Lift him gently." He said in a soft voice. "Show him mercy, or there will be no mercy upon the three of you." The three men nodded slowly as Bray drew in a deep breath. "We shall let him rest for now. Take him to the room where his brothers are." Bray ordered. The men did as they were told, and for a minute or two, Dean was beginning to feel like the Wyatt's were up to their own agenda, but the minute he saw the faces of Roman and Seth, all the tension melted away. He had been so worried about them, and to see them alive and well sent shivers of relief down Dean's spine as he stumbled forward into the room Randy and the others had led him into.

* * *

"Dean!" Roman was the first one to reach his fallen brother, as he and Seth both rushed over to him quickly and gently helped him over to the only bed that was in the already small and confined room. "We thought that Hunter and Stephanie had done something horrible to you!" Seth cried out frantically. As Dean nodded slowly in agreement. "Same here. Glad to see you guys aren't dead." Roman couldn't help but laugh at that, but his smile soon faded the moment he had laid eyes all across Dean's mid-section which was starting to look much worse since the last time he had observed it. Now the bruises weren't just deep purple and black, but now it seemed that there was a tinge of green now starting to emerge, which meant the first sign of infection.

"Dude, we gotta get you out of here." Roman said setting on the bed next to Dean as he shook his head. "Rome, you know as well as do that no matter what happens that I won't make it. Tommy and Sami planned their revenge against me and they won."

"So that's it? Your just going to give up?" Came Rollin's reply as he laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "That doesn't sound like the Dean Ambrose I know. What happened to the junk-yard dog who was the fearless leader of the Shield? The one who wasn't afraid to run his mouth and say anything to the camera that popped in this crazy little mind of yours huh?" Roman smiled in angreement. "He has a point Dean. With the three of us, you got me, the strong powerhouse, you got Rollins the stragedist and the brains, and then there's you, the wild and crazy guy, but yet fearless leader who keeps us all together. Without you Dean, there would be no Shield of Vengeance."

Dean smiled a soft smile. "Well can't argue with you on that one." He replied while wincing in pain. "What do we do now though? I mean we got the Wyatt's on our tail and we still need to get vengeance on the Authority."

"Well first we need a plan to get away from these assholes first." Seth said logically as Dean turned his head to look at him. "Bray seems almost nice in a way." He said softly. "I don't know if it's becasue he's doing this for his own benefit or what, but's kind of scary it's almost sickening."

"Tell me about it." Roman agreed. "We thought he and the rest of his family were in cahoots with the Authority this whole time. But seeing them after they saved us, somehow I get a bad feeling we're in for more then just afight with Hunter and his damn empire."

At this point the three of them all fell silent, each one plotting a course of how to plan out their next move. "We can't just let Hunter and Stephanie get away with this." Dean said being the first one to break the silence among his Shield brothers as the other two nodded in response. "So what do we do oh fearless leader?" Seth asked as Dean cracked a smile on his face. "Then as Leader of the newly-reformed Shield, I'm ordering the two of you to handle the McMahon situation." Dean said wincing in pain as he tried to move, but Roman held out a hand to gently stop him. "We're not leavng you Dean, it's all three of us or nothing." Dean smiled softly in Roman's direction and replied, "You and Seth can handle it. I know you guys can."

"What about you then?" Seth asked. "I mean Roman's right, we can't just leave you here all alone in the mercy of Bray and his goon squad."

"I'll be fine." Dean murmured softly as beads of sweat began to trickle down his forehead. "Besides I have a strange feeling that Bray won't hurt me. It's obvious he needs me for something or else he wouldn't have saved me right? I mean think about it."

"Of course it's obvious he needs you for something Dean." Seth replied. "Just because he's not working with Hunter and Stephanie, doesn't mean he doesn't have his own agenda laying in wait."

"I don't feel right about this bro." Roman said softly as he looked at Dean's pale face now. "We need to get your injuries looked at."

Dean reached a hand out to touch Roman on the arm and replied, "I'll be fine Ro, I can handle whatever Bray has to throw at me. Stopping Hunter and Stephanie should be our first priority. Besides as far as they can figure, is that I'll be dead anyway."

"Dude, don't jinx it." Seth whispered softly. "Just give them hell for me then." Dean said as he gave both of them a fist bump. Just then the door to the room opened and in walked in the black sheep Braun Strowman. He didn't say anything but just simply stared at them from the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. Roman stood up from the bed and faced Braun with a look of both anger and determination shimmering in his brown eyes.

"You got something to say to me?" The Black Sheep challenged as the two of them faced each other. "How about you move before I make you move." Roman ordered as a look of anger shone in his eyes as Seth stepped up beside the Big Dog for support, but the Monster Among Men didn't seem to be fazed at all by Roman's defiance. Roman stood his ground ready for a fight if nessicary until the presence of Bray allowed Braun to back off away from the Big Dog. "What seems to be the issue here?" He asked as Seth stared at the Eater of Worlds definatly. "How about you tell us what the hell is really going on here?" The Architect challenged. "Why are we here and what do you have against Dean?"

* * *

"Let's not make this difficult boys." Bray replied in his usual preacher like manner, which annoyed all three of the Shield brothers. "We all have a common enemy here do we not?" Roman and Seth both looked at each other for a second before staring back at Bray. "We know what Roman and I have against Hunter and his whore of a wife." Seth replied, "What exactly kind of beef do you have with them?"

Bray looked at them for a moment before turning to Braun and said, "It amazes me that they don't know."

"Don't know what exactly?" Roman asked obviously getting impatient as Bray continued, "That night when the attack happened on Dean, Hunter was standing behind in the shadows watching. He was watching the two guys from CZW basically man-handle Dean as they beat him and raped him almost to death."

A surge of anger instantly flared up inside both Roman and Seth as they both looked at each other for a moment. "That bastard!" Seth growled angrily. "I'll kill him for what he's done!" Roman nodded in angreement. "Maybe we should do to him what he had Tommy and Sami do to Dean as payback." Roman replied his eyes shimmering in pure rage.

"Now let's not get to hasty." Bray said. "If you two want to handle things your way, then by all means go right on ahead, but as for me and my family, we have a back up plan. One that no one not evern Hunter himself will see coming."

"What exactly does that intel?" Roman asked his eyesbrows raising now in suspescion as Bray just shook his head. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Dean wasn't sure what the hell was going on anymore, nor was he even aware of what exactly was going to happen to him, but all that he knew at this moment was all the pain in his body he had undergone due to Tommy and Sami's attack on him had left him severely weakned, and he could almost feel his body starting to give out on him. He couldn't just give up now. He and his brothers had a job to finish with the Authority. He couldn't just let it all end here and now, but it seemed like his body had other ideas instead. Struggling to push himself up to a sitting posistion on the bed, his face paled even more, his breathing became ragged as he struggled to take a breath, and now his vision started to blur as though he was starting to go blind which started to make him panic. "Dean!" He heard the frantic voice of Roman calling to him as he raced over immediatly beside him. "Ro-I-I can't see!" Dean stammered fearfully as his eyes darted around the room wildly.

"Just stay calm Dean," Roman said softly. "Everything's going to be okay. You just gotta be strong and hang in there." Dean nodded but didn't really seem to be listening as he could feel his heart racng a million miles a minute in his already sore and battered body. Seth turned toward Roman with a shocked expression on his face. It was the first time either of them had ever seen pure terror on Dean's face like that, it was heart wrenching to even think about leaving him alone in the clutches of Bray and the others now that his condition had grown worse. "What do we do now?" Seth asked softly. "We can't leave him like this. I mean how do we know we can really tust Bray not to harm him anymore then he already is?" Roman nodded in agreement, and at this point neither of them didn't know what to do. They knew they couldn't leave Dean alone, but on the other hand they couldn't let the Authority achieve their goals either. Roman and Seth both knew they had a tough descision to make, and they knew they had to make up their minds now and fast.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What exactly does Bray have in store for the authority? Will Seth and Roman be able to make Hunter pay for what he's done to their brother? Will Dean ever recover from his massive internal injuries? Time will tell, as Chapter 27 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


End file.
